


Card Captor Shun

by lady_chibineko



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Saint Seiya
Genre: Amores no correspondidos, Batallas en otra dimensión, F/M, Frustración, Humor, Magia, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic es uno de mis viejitos. Lo comencé el 2002 y terminé el 2003. Tiene algunos errores que muestran como comencé como escritora, pero igual le tengo cariño. Espero lo disfruten.</p><p>Crossover entre Card Captor Sakura y Saint Seiya. Sakura es ya una adolescente y ahora estudia en Tokyo junto a Tomoyo, Eriol y un nuevo amigo muy especial. Pero además alguien del pasado a regresado.<br/>Un poco de todo, espero les guste</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: Card Captor Shun**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a las series de Card Captor Sakura y Saint Seiya; y por lo tanto a sus respectivos autores, el grupo CLAMP y Masami Kurumada. Esta obra se realiza únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno.

**Capítulo I: Unas pequeñas vistas hacia atrás**

\- _*Hola a todos; yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 17 años. Ya estoy a punto de terminar la preparatoria, y voy en tercer año. Actualmente vivo en Tokyo con mi familia, pues a papá le ofrecieron un mejor puesto de trabajo aquí hace 2 años, en la universidad del Campus Clamp, que es también donde yo estudio.*_ \- Sakura suspira de manera calmada, mientras que se sienta en una banqueta del patio, está en el primer receso del día- _*La verdad que este lugar es enorme, y tiene de todo; desde jardín de niños hasta campus universitario; por lo que no es de extrañas que cuando le comuniqué a mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, que me mudaba; ella le dijo casi de inmediato a su mamá que quería estudiar en el Campus Clamp, a lo que esta accedió encantada ... y hablando de ella...*_

\- "¡Sakura! ¿Te hice esperar mucho tiempo?; ¡Ay!, espero que no te hayas aburrido demasiado; debes pensar que soy una desconsiderada."

\- "¡Por supuesto que no Tomoyo!; ¿Cómo crees?, si casi no te demoraste nada; es más, estuve practicando mentalmente un discurso improvisado, de esos que le gustan al profesor de oratoria; sabes que no soy buena para eso."

\- "Es cierto, tienes clases con él en la tarde, ¿verdad?."

Sakura asintió con un par de ligeras gotitas asomando en su cabeza.

En ese momento un joven de cabellos oscuros y elegantes gafas se acercó a ambas chicas, justo desde el punto opuesto a donde miraba Tomoyo; sorprendiendo a esta por atrás con un abrazo y un posterior besito en la mejilla.

\- "Hola, ¿me extrañaste?."

\- "Pero Eriol, ¡que exagerado!, si acabamos de vernos hace un momento en clase!."

\- "Si, pero ya hace mucho de eso querida."

Eriol y Tomoyo pronto entraron en un mundo privado, donde solo ellos dos existían; ante lo cual Sakura miró a ambos con alegría, y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, continuó con las charlas improvisadas, mientras esperaba que esos dos despertaran; y que mejor que tomarlos a ellos dos como tema...

\- _*La verdad que Tomoyo y Eriol no perdieron tiempo cuando se reencontraron, ya hace casi un año. De pronto Eriol se apareció en el campus como estudiante, junto con la noticia de su decisión de quedarse de manera definitiva en Japón. Dos meses después, él y Tomoyo ya eran novios; creo que esa ha sido la noticia más feliz que Tomoyo me ha dado jamás, porque desde ese día hace casi ya 10 meses, ella se ha mantenido sonriendo constantemente.*_ \- Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, pero casi al momento se expresión se volvió sombría - _*Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mi, pero... bueno, algo muy extraño sucede; él, Shaoran... también ha vuelto, a decir verdad volvió hace casi 4 meses ya; perooo..., es como si todo se repitiera de nuevo. Casi no me habla, y se comporta muy frío conmigo, y me lanza esas extrañas miradas. Quisiera que me dijera algo, ¡Lo que sea!, no estiendo que pasa, si tan solo...*_

\- "¡Sakura!, Sakura, contéstame." - la voz preocupada de Tomoyo sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrarse con los rostros preocupados de la pareja.

\- "Sakura, ¿estás bien?." - Eriol miró a su amiga consternado; más cuando notó que sta comenzó a reírse la miró confundido, a lo que Sakura se disculpó alegando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces una suave voz masculina captó la atención de la joven, pues era su nombre lo que se dejaba oír; y al voltear ésta con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, se encontró con su buen amigo saludándola a lo lejos.

\- "¡Shun!" - gritó, mientras que con una mano extendida saludaba y le hacía señas para que la esperara. No era que no quisiese seguir estando con sus amigos; solo que sabía cuando sobraba dentro de aquella pareja, y no le gustaba para nada la idea de andar de violinista. - "Bueno chicos; ya me voy, quede con Shun para avanzar todo lo posible el trabajo, esta vez no pienso quedarme con todo para el final."

\- "Si, claro Sakura, pero... " - Tomoyo parecía extrañamente incómoda - "tiene que se 'ahora'; creí que pasaríamos un rato más, juntos... los tres..."

\- "¡Por Dios Tomoyo!, no voy a una guerra, sino a avanzar el trabajo de grupos; ese mismo que 'Tú y Eriol' también deben estar haciendo; ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?, ¿verdad?."

\- "Si..., claro..., el trabajo, también lo vamos a avanzar desde hoy... ¿verdad Eriol?."

\- "Si, es cierto; quedamos en ir a mi casa luego de clases... ¿No quieres ir a trabajar con nosotros Sakura?."

Sakura miró extrañada a sus amigos, en las últimas semanas se mostraban extrañamente posesivos con ella.

\- "Pero que cosas dices Eriol. Los trabajos son de parejas, y Shun es mi pareja; debo de avanzar con él, y... ¡Ah! bueno, me está esperando. ¡Nos vemos en clase en 20 minutos!" - y tras estas palabras, Sakura se fue a alcanzar al joven de cabellos castaños con tonos verdosos, sin darse cuenta de las preocupadas miradas de la pareja que acababa de dejar, ni mucho menos de la mirada que lo había observado con todo detalle, de manera calculadora, y a la vez... furiosa.

\- "¡Shun! ¿Estás listo?."

\- "Si, encontré un salón vacío, podemos avanzar allí; dejé un par de libros con unos amigos."

\- "¡Genial!" - contestó la joven con alegría, mientras seguía a aquel calmado muchacho hasta el lugar señalado, y entonces se fijó mejor en este.

Shun Kido, de 17 años. Un chico dulce y tranquilo. Era generoso y amable, tenía un corazón de oro y una mirada muy tierna. Hasta donde le había contado, quedó huérfano cuando era apenas un bebé; pero su nii-san (hermano mayor) Ikki, lo había cuidado con toda la dedicación del mundo desde entonces, y la verdad que aún lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía dos años más que él. Según las propias palabras de Shun, su nii-san había sido todo; padre, madre y hermano; y era la persona que más quería en el mundo. Aunque para ser sinceros, el día que Sakura lo conoció (a Ikki), en lo último que pensó fue en que Ikki fuese la dulzura personificada de la que hablaba Shun; pero, ella también tenía un nii-san, y sabía lo engañosos que pueden ser estos para con los demás a la hora de hacerse los muy fuertes. Sakura sonrió internamente al recordar con dulzura la palabra 'monstruo' dibujada en los labios de su hermano. Aún la llamaba así de vez en cuando, y aunque ella trataba de lucir enojada por esto, la verdad era que cada vez que lo escuchaba se sentía feliz de tener a ese gruñón todavía con ella. Si Ikki era tan parecido a Touya tal y como ella imaginaba, de seguro que Shun era muy feliz al lado de sus nii-san.

Otra de las grandes cualidades de Shun estas, en definitiva, dentro de la cocina; ese era un campo en el cual Shun destacaba y con creces. Nadie hacía dulces como los de Shun, excepto por papá, claro esta. Pero la verdad que la repostería de Shun era de lo mejor, y nadie mejor que Kero para decirlo; tal vez por eso a Shun le encantaba hacer dulces para Kero, este era en definitiva uno de los mejores admiradores de Shun.

Aún podía recordar el día en que Kero y Shun se conocieron; ese día representó todo un giro en las vida de Shun y de ella; estaba segura de que para ambos se abrieron mundos completamente desconocidos y fascinantes, de los que ninguno de ellos se olvidaría jamás; además de que los lazos de amistad de ambos se estrecharon aún más. Eso había sucedido hacía ya más de mes y medio, pero aún podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer, ese fue el día en que ambos se volvieron el confidente del otro, y los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiese conocer.

*******Flash Back 1 mes y medio atrás*******

Sakura salió de casa con todo el apuro de siempre, mientras que repasaba mentalmente todo lo que había hecho en la mañana, solo unos momentos atrás; después de todo, era su día de hacer la limpieza, y no quería demasiados platos sucios en la cocina. Avanzó a toda carrera en su bici por las calles camino a la preparatoria, mientras se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda de manera que estuviese más cómoda; la verdad era que estaba extrañamente pesada ese día. Suspiró. Ya casi llegaba. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron su papá y Touya antes de salir cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos?. No recordaba bien. Sakura corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos. ¡Ah, cierto!, recoger el traje de Touya de la tintorería. Este era el primer trabajo durable de Touya, no uno de los trabajos de un día de siempre; su hermano acababa de terminar su profesión y de inmediato consiguió empleo; ya llevaba medio año en su puesto. Era su deber como hermana el apoyarlo en todo.

Sakura llegó agitada justo un par de minutos antes de que llegase el profesor; y para suerte suya, la asistieron Tomoyo (quien como en la primaria se sentaba ahora a su costado), y Shun (quien se sentaba detrás de ella). Ah!, su querido amigo Shun era tan bueno con ella, tan gentil... de alguna manera le tuvo una gran confianza desde el primer día que lo conoció; y es que se parecía de alguna manera a su querido Yukito. ¡Qué suerte que Yukito y Touya estudiaran y consiguieran trabajo juntos!; sino, ya podía verse a si misma extrañando a mares al joven de cabellos grises.

La entrada del profesor al aula la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Con celeridad, Sakura se dispuso a sacar su libro y cuaderno correspondientes, y fue cuando lo descubrió.

_*¡¡¡KEROOOOOOOOO!!!*_

¡¿Qué hacía metido en su mochila?! Con una mirada de enojo, Sakura logró que Kero se mantuviera quieto allí. ¿Es que nunca comprendería?, ¡alguien podría verlo!. Sakura estaba que echaba chispas, pero con el tiempo se olvidó de todo para poder poner la suficiente atención en las clases; y para cuando llegó el primer receso del día, ella se había olvidado del pequeño guardián por completo.

\- "¡Ahhhh!. Por fin un descaso. Que rico."

\- "Definitivamente Sakura, al principio de las clases se te veía un tanto, no sé como decirlo, pues..."

-"¡Ah!, Tomoyo; no te preocupes tanto y relájate. ¡Mira!, allí viene tu príncipe."

Y mientras Tomoyo volteaba un poco la cabeza, Eriol aprovechaba para abrazarla por atrás y darle un besito. Esa era la rutina de todos los días desde que esos dos comenzaron a estar junto; Sakura no podía estar más feliz, pero de pronto sintió como si les estuviera tocando una canción a violín a la pareja; osea, se sintió como el tercio sobrante. La pobre no sabía ni que hacer, cuando una mano se posó cálidamente sobre su hombro.

\- _*¡Shun! Mi salvación de cada día.*_

\- "Bueno chicos, nos vemos después del receso." - dijo Sakura con alegría antes de terminar de alejarse al lado de Shun.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron miradas de repentina preocupación el uno al otro.

Por su parte Sakura ya estaba por salir del salón, cuando dirigió un pequeño vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a Shaoran. Nada. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando; de pronto Sakura se sintió tonta.

\- "¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Es algo malo? De pronto estas triste." - dijo Shun con algo de preocupación, pero no demasiada, pues tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba - "¿Aún no te habla?, es eso verdad."

Sakura miró a Shun y asintió con pesar, luego suspiro

\- "No se que es lo que pasa; ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?. Si tan solo me lo dijera, ¡aunque me gritara!".

\- "Se a lo que te refieres. Uno se siente tonto por no poder decir nada."

\- "Así que todavía no te le declaras a June."

\- "Así como tú no has intercambiado ni media palabra con Shaoran." - Shun miró al cielo y suspiró - "¡Ah! cada vez que estoy frente a ella empiezo a temblar como una hoja, y me sale cualquier cosa, menos lo que le quiero decir. Y además esta el factor Ikki, él aún piensa que tengo 7; no es que no quiera a mi nii-san, al contrario, lo adoro; solo que me ha obligado poco a poco a ser menos como soy yo en realidad para demostrarle que he crecido, y ... "- en ese momento Shun se detuvo, y miró a Sakura avergonzado - "Lo siento; se que son cosas con las que no debería de molestarte, es solo que ... es tan fácil hablar contigo Sakura, creo que ni con mis otros hermanos adoptivos es así."

\- "¡Cielos Shun! no te preocupes tanto; la verdad que yo siento lo mismo, hablar contigo es lo más fácil del mundo. Tal vez es por que ambos sufrimos de lo mismo, aunque en mi caso es el factor Touya... ya te dije que a él nunca le agradó Shaoran; es más, prácticamente puedo decir que lo odia, aunque, conozco a mi nii-san; él es incapaz de odiar a nadie, debe de haber otro motivo, porque eso fue una guerra declarada entre esos dos desde el primer día en el que se conocieron, además... "- ahora fue el turno de Sakura de dejar de parlotear para mirar a Shun con un poco de pena y una gotita en la cabeza - "Upss!, creo que ahora soy yo la que se pasó de la raya."

El silencio siguiente de 5 segundos, fue rápidamente interrumpido por una estrepitosa risa de ambos. La verdad que eso sucedía con bastante frecuencia últimamente. Sakura se sentía más tranquila.

\- "Oye Shun, ¿ no te gustaría venir a mi casa uno de los días de esta semana?. Papá y yo planeamos hacer un pastel, y de seguro que a él no le importaría; después de todo, ustedes se llevan muy bien."

\- "¡Claro!, pero solo si tu vienes a mi casa a probar un pastel cualquier otro día; es mas, incluso lo haríamos juntos. A Ikki le encantó el que hicimos la vez que fuiste, aunque no lo vaya a admitir en toda su vida."

Ambos volvieron a reír con ganas, cuando de pronto Shun se paró y dijo...

\- "¡Lo había olvidado!. Sakura, traje unas galletas que horneé anoche, las tengo en mi mochila, quiero que las pruebes y me des tu opinión. Espera aquí, que ahora mismo las traigo."

\- "¡AJA!, así que eso era lo que olía tan bien."

\- "No es para tanto, me halagas. Ya vengo."

Shun se fue a toda prisa y Sakura se relajó un poco; pero de pronto un terrible presentimiento que le siguió a un diminuto recuerdo, pasaron por su mente... K-K-Keeroooo...

Si ella había olido las galletas, Kero en definitiva también lo había hecho; y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Sakura dio un salto y se dirigió presurosa al salón, tenía que evitar un desastre.

Shun llegó al saló y lo encontró, tal y cono era de esperarse, completamente vacío; así que sin más en la cabeza se dirigió hasta su sitio a recoger las galletas; más se detuvo increíblemente intrigado al sentir ruidos dentro de su mochila, y aún más al verla moverse. Algo se había medito dentro de la mochila.

\- _*Debe de ser algún animalito*_ \- pensó Shun - _*De seguro uno muy hambriento, pobrecito.*_

Así, con cuidado, Shun abrió el cierre de su mochila, pensando en encontrar tal vez una ratoncito hambriento o algo así. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al encontrar un pequeño peluche amarillento y con alitas, que no solo estaba devorando con placer las galletas, sino que hacía comentarios acerca de lo deliciosas que eran.

Kero estaba en pleno banquete, cuando se sintió de pronto observado por alguien. - _*De seguro que es Sakura... ¡¡¡Y debe estar furiooooosa!!!*_. Con cuidado dejo la galleta que estaba a punto de empezar a comer, y volteó mostrando su mejor sonrisa mientras decía...

\- "Puedo explicarlo todo Sakurita, en se..." - más la explicación quedó a medias al encontrarse con dos enormes ojos verdes azulado mirándolo, más no eran los de su ama. Kero entró en pánico; ¡Lo habían descubierto!, y casi sin pensarlo se quedó quieto, en lo que era su imitación de un peluchito.

Shun miró al pequeño ser imitar a un peluche, y de pronto sonrió por la ocurrencia. - _*¡Que simpático!*_ \- pensó con expresión divertida; y de pronto recordó que lo había llamado 'Sakurita'. Bueno, todos tienen derecho a guardar secreto; y que mejor que un Saint para saber de eso. Con cuidado separó 2 de las 4 galletas que quedaban mientras que con una sonrisa divertida decía...

\- "No es necesario que me expliques nada, si quieres te puedes comer las otras dos; estas me las llevo para mi amiga Sakura."

Kero miró extrañado al joven; ¿sería acaso que Sakurita le había contado todo sobre él y las Sakura Cards y todo lo demás?... ¡Imposible! Sakura no haría eso, por lo menos no sin consultarle antes; después de todo ¡El era la Gran Bestia del Sello!.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una muy agitada Sakura; quien miró horrorizada a Shun, y luego a Kero en la mochila de este.

\- "¡Puedo explicarlo todo!... ¡En serio!!!."

Shun miró a Sakura con la misma expresión divertida con la que había observado a Kero, hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás; y sin decir nada al respecto, tendió una mano a Sakura, con las dos galletas que designó a su amiga.

\- "Toma, quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de ellas. Es la primera vez que hago galletas con relleno de cereza."

Sakura miró las galletas, luego a Shun, de nuevo las galletas; y con una sonrisa culpable las tomó, y luego de un mordisco dijo que estaban deliciosas; luego miró a Kero y lo sacó de la mochila de su amigo, se sentó y le pidió a Shun que tomara asiento también. Solo quedaban 10 minutos del primer receso, y obviamente no fueron suficientes; pero juntando los 40 minutos del segundo receso; y teniendo la inesperadamente efusiva ayuda de Kero, Sakura hizo un pequeño resumen acerca de sus aventuras como Card Captor; incluyendo en el realto a Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran; así como a otras personas a las que Sakura ya había nombrado anteriormente en otras ocasiones; dejando a Shun maravillado por las presencias de Kerberos y Yue, así como la magia canotenida en las Sakura Cards, antes Clow Cards; y de las intervenciones de Clow, el mago que les dio vida, y su posterior reencarnación como Eriol. Pos su parte, Sakura se sorprendió de lo calmado que Shun tomaba todo lo que le contaba; y del hecho que tomara con tanta facilidad lo de las reencarnaciones ocurridas; y como era de esperarse, el tiempo faltó para tantas revelaciones; así que luego de clases, en lugar de regresarse como siempre con Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura se excusó con sus amigos, y se marchó con Shun; aunque no fue exactamente a sus casas donde fueron, sino a un parque cercano, donde Sakura terminó su relato como tres horas después.

\- "... y esa es toda la historia; bueno, más o menos." - terminó por decir la joven.

\- "¡Vaya!; eso si que fue algo especial. Magia. Debe de ser algo maravilloso."

\- "¡Por supuesto que así es!" - intervino eufórico el pequeño Kero - "Sakurita es la mejor maestra de cartas de todo el muuuuuuuunnnnnnddooooo." - terminó Kero haciendo gestos con las patitas.

Shun miró al pequeño Kero encantado; y de pronto se dio cuenta de todo lo que Sakura había compartido con él. Prácticamente le había abierto su alma, y le había confiado su más grande secreto; además, de haberlo puesto al corriente de todo lo que significaba Shaoran Li para ella.

\- "Ahora entiendo por que Shaoran es tan importante para ti."

\- "Si, es mi persona especial." - dijo la joven con un ligero sonrojo.

Shun la miró y sonrió; las circunstancias en las cuales Sakura conoció y se enamoró de Shaoran eran muy diferentes a las de él con June; pero a la vez demasiado parecidas. Shun aspiró con fuerza. Decidido. Si su mejor amiga le había confiado su mayor secreto, él también le confiaría el secreto de su vida. Osea, absolutamente toda su vida.

\- "Oye Sakura."

\- "¿Si?"

\- "¿Tienes un par de horas más?"

\- "Si, claro. ¿Para que?"

\- "Es que yo .... yo también quiero contarte mi mayor secreto."

\- "¡Oh, no! ¡No es necesario Shun!. ¡Yo no esperaba eso!. ¡Yo...!"

\- "¡Por favor!" - la cortó Shun - "Quiero hacerlo... déjame hacerlo. Yo también quiero contarte... el porque mi nii-san, mis amigos y hermano; y en especial, el porque June, significan tanto para mi. Eres la persona que nunca creí encontrar; eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y tengo. Si yo sé ahora todos tus secretos, te pido de favor que me dejes contarte los míos; por que tu eres... mi mejor amiga Sakura."

Sakura se quedó muda por la emoción que le causaron esas palabras; y sintiendo el honor que su amigo le confería, aceptó gustosa escucharlo; más lo que Shun les contó a ella y a Kero dejó a ambos con las bocas abiertas. Guerras interminables entre dioses que quisieron y quieren acabar con la humanidad; reencarnaciones, cosmos; armaduras y jóvenes entrenados especialmente desde niños para portarlas, el alcance de los sentidos más allá de los cinco conocidos; Andrómeda, el Fénix, Atena, la Isla de la Reina Andrómeda, el maestro Alviore; la manera en que lo separaron de su nii-san de niño y como se volvieron a encontrar; la reencarnación de Hades; y sobre todo June, y el gran cariño de este por ella durante su entrenamiento.

En realidad pasaron más de 2 horas, mucho más; pues cuando Shun terminó, la noche estaba avanzada; pero a ninguno le interesó. Sakura estaba atónita; es pasado y presente de Shun no se parecían en nada a las aventuras que pasó en su niñez; las que estaban pintadas de rosa y caramelos frente a la cruda realidad que Shun vivía. Pero éste no parecía mortificado por ello, sino que todo lo contrario, se veía bastante feliz.

\- "¡Cielos Shun!, no tenía idea de que pudiesen pasarle tantas cosas a una persona..."

\- "¡¿Ah, no?! mira quien habla" - dijo Shun como respuesta y con gran jovialidad.

\- "No, lo que quiero decir es que... bueno... "

\- "Si es lo que creo, no pienses en ello. Soy feliz con la vida que tengo ahora Sakura. Verás, yo no miro lo malo, sino lo bueno que me ha pasado. A pesar de todo, mi nii-san nunca estuvo lejos de mi, jamás fuimos realmente separados; y ahora está a mi lado. Tengo muchos amigos por quienes daría la vida, y que a su vez darían sus vidas por mi. He conocido personas maravillosas a lo largo de toda mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que aún tengo vida parra conocer a muchas otras personas en el futuro; y tu eres un excelente ejemplo de esto último. Tengo un techo, comida y vestido; además de educación y la oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida. Y ... tengo a June. En realidad tengo muchísimas cosas por las cuales dar gracias." - terminó de decir Shun algo sonrojado - "¡Ves!, tengo muchas cosas maravillosas por las cuales estar feliz; y aunque es cierto que mi vida no ha sido, ni será, perfecta; pues tampoco ha sido, ni será, todo un desastroso infierno. ¿no opinas acaso lo mismo que yo?." - preguntó con un gesto sonriente.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa; y de pronto miró la hora, tras lo cual lanzó un grito que hizo saltar a todo el parque completo.

\- "¡Ah!. ¡Las 8 de la noche! no creí que fuese tan tarde, y no avisé en casa. Shun, me voy; pero te prometo que cuando vayas a mi casa, te muestro los poderes de algunas de mis cartas."

-"¡Y yo mi maravillosa forma como la bestia del sello!" - la secundó el pequeño Kero feliz.

\- "De acuerdo; y cuando tu vayas a la mía, te mostraré mi armadura como Caballero de Andrómeda." - dijo Shun ya en retirada; pues para él también se había hecho bastante tarde, y no solo iba a llegar Ikki al departamento (porque ambos vivían en un pequeño departamento que su nii-san insistió en pagar por si mismo y sin ninguna ayuda de la fundación) y no iba a encontrar la cena, sino que ni siquiera lo iba a encontrar a él. Algo le decía a Shun que Ikki le iba a dar una de esas reprimendas de proporciones astronómicas.

Y la verdad que no se equivocó; al llegar a casa, lo esperaba un muy preocupado Ikki, quien pronto cambió toda su preocupación por una sarta de gritos y maldiciones interminables, solo para finalizar con un castigo de una semana sin salir a ningún otro lugar que al centro de estudios. Shun solo se limitó a mirar al techo durante el sermón, y aceptar el castigo sin más. ¡Pero si ya tenía 17 y se iba para los 18! ¿ Cuando entendería eso Ikki?, pero por otro lado, Shun sonrió secretamente mientras pensaba que a pesar de todo, Ikki hacía todo eso por cariño, aunque solo le dijera que lo quería cuando Shun dormía... o cuando Ikki pensaba que Shun dormía.

A Sakura tampoco le fue tan bien que digamos; en casa la esperaban los rostros preocupados de su papá, Tomoyo, Yukito y Eriol; así como un Touya que echaba chispas por los ojos; y que planeaba castigarla hasta los 30 años. Suerte que su papá era mucho, mucho, muchísimo más racional en ese sentido; y tras aclarar que se le pasó el tiempo conversando con Shun en el parque, y pedir disculpas a todos, y prometer ser menos distraída; todo quedo arreglado. Lo bueno fue que no olvido recoger el traje de la tintorería.

Luego, al día siguiente ambos chicos se contaron el uno al otro como les fue en sus casas; y tras lamentarse un poco, y reír otro tanto; quedaron en cumplir con las visitas a la semana siguiente, yendo así Sakura a casa de Shun un miércoles, día que quedó, al igual que Kero (quien fue con ella) ambos por completo impresionados del enorme poder del 'cosmos' de Shun; además de que este les enseño secretamente la armadura del ave fénix; y un álbum de fotos privadas de Shun, donde estaban todos los caballeros del Santuario, ya sea saludándolo o con sus armaduras puestas haciendo sus labores cotidianas. Luego de eso; el viernes de la misma semana, le toco el turno a Shun; y se pasó la tarde cocinando con Sakura la cena (ya que no había nadie en casa, pues su papá y su hermano llegarían hasta la noche), tras lo cual Sakura le enseño a Shun el hechizo de liberación para la magia de su báculo, así como el poder de varias de las cards; entre las que estuvieron Flower y Song; además jugaron con Dash, y vieron algunas películas de las aventuras de Sakura cuando era una niña y Tomoyo filmaba todo lo que hacía; y por último Shun quedó más que boquiabierto al ver al pequeño Kero tomar la forma de un imponente león alado (para completo placer del guardián).

Luego de aquello, ambos chicos se volvieron mucho más unidos; y se contaban entre ellos todas sus aventuras y desventuras; así como sus interminables penas amorosas, prometiéndose ayuda mutua ene este último campo.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Sakura salió de sus recuerdos cuando llegó al salón, donde ella y Shun avanzarían el trabajo durante el tiempo que les quedaba, y durante todo el segundo receso también. Para suerte de la joven, Shun tenía un muy buen método de estudio y comprensión de lectura; y gracias a esto, las notas de algunos de sus cursos de letras habían aumentado bastante.

\- "¿Pasa algo Sakura?. Te noto distraída."

\- "No, nada. Solo que hoy a sido un día de recuerdos, eso es todo."

\- "Aaaaaahhhhhhh; si, a veces yo también tengo días así."

Shun sonrió y declaró triunfante que ya habían encontrado casi la mitad de la información. Ambos fueron juntos a devolver los libros a la biblioteca, complacidos porque con un par de días más de búsqueda, y otro par de días más para ordenar y tipear (bueno, tal vez unos tres o cuatro días más para lo último); el trabajo estaría listo.

Ambos salían de la biblioteca, cuando Sakura se sintió observada, pero por más que miró a todos lados, no vio a nadie. Un mar de signos de interrogación acudieron a su cabeza, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros, tras lo cual salió junto a Shun.

Desde el otro lado de la biblioteca, unos ojos pardos miraban a la pareja marcharse. Una mano apretó con más fuerza el libro con el cual ocultó su rostro momentos antes; apretó los dientes con furia.

En ese momento, una pareja se acercó a él.

\- "Shaoran..."

-"Déjense de tontería y vamos a clase, que va a terminar el receso en un rato más." - dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba e iba a devolver el libro, para luego salir de la biblioteca.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron el uno a otro. Eso iba de mal en peor.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la chibi autora:**

Ohayoo minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:

Aquí otra ves yo con un nuevo fic... esta vez un crossover entre dos series que me gustan mucho... utilizando por cierto a uno de mis personajes favoritos.... SHUUUUUUUNNNNNN; es ¡¡¡¡Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn liiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnndddddddddooooooooo!!!!!!. Miau!!!!!!, ¡Ya me estoy pareciendo a mi hermana kawaiineko! (gotita de sudor =o.O= vvv).

En fin; espero que este fic guste, lo que es yo lo estoy escribiendo por los mismos motivos de siempre... DIVERTIRME MUUUUCHOOOOO!!!!!!; y de paso hacerles entender porque me divierto tanto.... y si quieren saber el porque del título luego de haber leído este primer capítulo y no haber entendido nada, pues entonces...

(De pronto llega un pequeño... si aún más pequeño... gatito, que sale corriendo por delante de chibineko)

minimiau: SIIIIIII!!!!!!

chibineko: ¡minimiau!... ¿qué haces por aquí?... ¿Por qué no estás con kawaii-chan?

minimiau mira interrogante a su hermana mayor... ¿qué acaso no lo quería por allí?.

minimiau: chibi-nee????.... ¿Te fastidio? (minimiau hace un pucherito que hace que a chibi se le encoja el corazón)

chibineko: NO!, por supuesto que no... yo solo quería saber...

En eso suena el teléfono móvil de chibineko... y al contestar se escucha a kawaii en la línea.

kawaiineko: ¿chibi?... espero que no te moleste si te dejo a minimiau por este fic... lo que pasa es que tengo un curso rápido de corte y confección y...

chibineko: No te preocupes!, yo lo cuidaré con gusto. - Luego de colgar- Bueno minimiau... creo que te quedarás conmigo durante este fic....

minimiau: SIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! (y el gatito vuelve a corretear por allí).

chibineko: Bueno, luego de las interrupciones... sigamos.

En el siguiente capítulo... pues bueno, nos vamos a divertir mucho en verdad; va a ser un capítulo lleno de planes y mucha diversión asegurada, donde además conoceremos algo de la vida actual de nuestros personajes principales y uno que otro dato extra por allí... ¡Ah!, y nos vamos al cine de paso también!!! =^.~=.

Bueno, como siempre comentarios, sugerencias o críticas constructivas serán bienvenidos y agradecidos

Ahora si, un gran bechito felino a todos, y de paso les deseo un gran y feliz Año Nuevo 2002; pues he terminado este capítulo el 1° de Enero de 2002.

chibineko =^.~=


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Card Captor Shun**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a las series de Card Captor Sakura y Saint Seiya; y por lo tanto a sus respectivos autores, el grupo CLAMP y Masami Kurumada. Esta obra se realiza únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno.

**Capítulo II: Planes**

\- "¡Hmmm!" - Sakura estiró los brazos mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás en la silla - "¡Por fin terminamos!"

A su costado, Shun ahogó un bostezo mientras se quitaba algunas lágrimas que habían inundado sus enrojecidos ojos. Viernes, 7 y media de la noche, y por fin habían terminado de tipear el trabajo. Ahora solo faltaba unir los dos archivos en uno, y luego darle un formato único e imprimirlo y dejarlo listo para presentarlo.

\- "¿A que hora llegan tu papá y tu hermano hoy Sakura?"

\- "Como a las 8... ¿Por qué?"

\- "Para ayudarte a poner la mesa, falta poco."

\- "¡¿Te quedas a comer?!" - preguntó la joven con entusiasmo.

\- "No puedo, Ikki me puso como hora máxima de llegada las 8 de la noche."

\- "¡Hmmmpp! ¡No es justo!"

Shun solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros ante el rostro molesto de su amiga; era muy cómica cuando se enojaba. Luego de imprimir el trabajo, Shun ayudó a Sakura con la mesa tal y como se lo prometió; y al poco rato, ambos estaban de nuevo en una de sus ya acostumbradas charlas, sin darse cuenta de la hora ni del tiempo que transcurría.

\- "... y allí tenemos otro aspecto en el cual tu nii-san y el mío se parecen". - terminó diciendo Sakura.

\- "Si, quien lo creería, mi nii-san usa el ataque del puño fantasma y el tuyo veía fantasmas... porque ya no los ve, ¿Correcto?"

\- "Bueno, si; eso creo. Perdió sus facultades al darle su poder a Yue. Pero conociéndolo, si recuperara esa habilidad, nadie se enteraría excepto tal vez Yukito, porque mi nii-san es algo cerrado para sus asuntos personales; aunque Yukito siempre parece saber lo que pasa. Eso lo averigüé hace poco ¡Es maravilloso ver como Yukito lo saca de quicio! jojojojojojojojojo" - Sakura comenzó a reír de manera medio perversa, pero Shun la entendía. El también daría a veces lo que fuera por ver a su frío nii-san perder los estribos de vez en cuando (fuera de una batalla claro está), de seguro sería muy gracioso.

De pronto se oyó abrirse la puerta de entrada, y 2 voces masculinas se dejaron oír.

\- "¿Seguro que me puedo quedar a comer To-ya? ¿No será ningún problema?"

\- "¡Por Dios Yuki! preguntas exactamente lo mismo todas las noches desde hace 6 meses... ¡No! no hay problema. Es más; ya tienes tu propio sitio en la mesa y eso lo sabes."

\- "Si, pero... tal vez Sakura planee invitar a alguien ¿No me dijiste que su compañero de clases venía hoy a hacer un trabajo con ella en la computadora. Tal vez se quede a comer." - dijo Yukito mientras ambos terminaban de llegar hasta el comedor, donde de pronto se encontraron con los dos jóvenes mirándolos.

\- "Ves, te lo dije." - murmuró Yukito en voz baja a Touya.

Por su parte Touya miró con desconfianza a Shun... ¡¿Qué rayos hacía ese chico tan acomodado en 'su' comedor y hablando de esa forma con 'SU' hermana?!... Porque solo hablaban...¿verdad?

Shun miró entonces la hora y casi se muere... ¡8:10 de la noche! Ikki debía de estar paseándose como león enjaulado a estas alturas.

\- "¡Cielos Sakura! mira la hora, me olvide por completo. ¿Puedo llamar a mi casa para avisar que recién llego?"

\- "Claro, por aquí."

\- "Con su permiso." - se excusó de manera cortés Shun con los dos hombres que acababan de llegar. - "Y mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shun Kido."

\- "Un placer, yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro; soy vecino de Touya y Sakura. Vivo aquí a un par de casas."

\- "¡Ah!, encantado."

Touya sin embargo, seguía mirando desconfiado a Shun, analizándolo; por lo que Sakura intervino.

\- "Y ese, es mi nii-san Touya."

\- "Encantado."- volvió a repetir Shun, a lo que Touya solo respondió con un gruñido; tras lo cual Sakura lo miró más que enojada y luego le hizo una seña a Shun para ir al teléfono.

Touya volteó con su típica expresión aburrida, solo para ver la cara de la reprimenda que le estaba a punto de dar Yukito.

\- "No te atrevas a decir nada ¡Me oíste!" - y tras esto Touya se disponía a sentarse muy ufano, cuando de pronto se le heló todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó decir a ese jovencito...

\- "Tienes razón Sakura, prácticamente siento como si fuese mi nii-san también..."

Touya estaba a punto de lanzar el grito al cielo, y Yukito estaba listo para tirarse sobre él si fuese necesario; cuando Shun continuó.

\- "... si es igualito en carácter a mi Ikki nii-san."

\- "¿No te lo dije acaso? ¿Quién dijo que rompían el molde de tipos así al nacer? Yo creo que todos los nii-san son igual de gruñones y maleducados... o por lo menos la mayoría; bueno, tal vez un grupito nada más... ojalá que sea lo último."

\- "Tal vez vienen todos los que son así de una misma isla." - dijo Shun como buscando una respuesta y con aire de sabiduría, tras lo cual ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

Touya por su parte veía a los dos chicos marcando un número en el teléfono, mientras que se sentía hirviendo por dentro, mostrando una graaaaaannnnn gota en la cabeza, y un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos; los que mostraban una felina rayita en cada uno. Y la verdad, el que Yukito se estuviera conteniendo, de muy mala manera el reírse, no ayudaba en nada.

Un momento después, ese (según Touya, ahora) desagradable jovencito, se marchaba hacia su casa; no sin antes despedirse cordialmente de todos. ¿Por qué Yukito se mostraba tan afable? Cinco minutos después, su padre regresaba del trabajo; justo a tiempo porque Sakura estaba terminando de calentar la cena... ¡Ese monstruo!...

\- "La comida esta deliciosa Sakura. Gracias de nuevo por invitarme a comer." - dijo Yukito con jovialidad, mientras le daba los últimos bocados a su tercer ración de la noche.

\- "De nada, que bueno que te gustó Yukito."

\- "Es cierto Yukito, no es ningún problema para nosotros. Al contrario, es un placer tenerte en casa." - Fujitaka dijo aquello que repetía todas las noches, más nunca parecía cansarse de decirlo.

Touya miró fastidiado a ambos lados ¡¿Es que nunca se cansaban de tanta tontería?! Una gota enorme se posó sobre su cabeza ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡Iba a acabar con todo eso de una buena vez!

\- "Oye Yuki..." - Touya se oía fastidiado.

\- "¿Si To-ya?"

\- "Cuando te dejas de tanta... (suspiro) tontería, y te mudas aquí de una buena vez. Ya deja de hacerte de rogar ¿quieres?."

Todos se quedaron mudos después de eso. Era cierto que le venían diciendo de manera indirecta a Yukito que se mudara con ellos y desde hacía meses; pero esa noche Touya había tocado el problema de raíz.

\- "Yo... yo no quisiera incomodarlos..." - comenzó Yukito algo abochornado, pero Touya lo interrumpió.

\- "¡Vamos Yuki! sabes de sobra que tenemos una habitación extra, y tu solo vas al cuarto que tienes alquilado a dormir. Estás pagando por gusto!, es una pérdida de dinero. Además... " - dijo ya Touya como menos énfasis y con ganas de terminar de una vez con el asunto- "... sabes de sobra que aquí eres bienvenido... ¿o me equivoco?."

Tanto Sakura como Fujitaka miraron a Touya, y luego a Yukito; y ambos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

\- "Por supuesto que no te equivocas, hijo. Yukito es casi como un hijo más para mi."

\- "¡Si!" - dijo Sakura con entusiasmo - "Es el nii-san que siempre quise."

\- "Pero hija; Touya es tu nii-san..."

\- "Por eso mismo lo digo."

Un trío de risas estallaron ante el comentario, mientras que Touya se tragaba su enojo, pero lo bueno fue que esa misma noche Yukito aceptó por fin mudarse con los Kinomoto; tras lo cual Sakura llamó de inmediato a Tomoyo para contarle la noticia.

\- "¿En serio? ¡Que maravilla! el joven Yukito siempre ha estado con ustedes, apuesto que debes estar radiante... ¡Ah! como me gustaría tomarte una foto ahora."

\- "¡Ay, Tomoyo! Bueno, mañana te cuento los detalles; tengo que hacer otra llamada ¡Hasta mañana!"

\- "¡Hasta mañana!"

Sakura colgó y miró al reloj la hora, de seguro que para entonces ya habría llegado a su casa y habría cenado. De seguro ya podía llamar. Marcó el número, y una voz masculina le contestó algo agresiva.

\- "Si... buenas noches. Disculpe ¿Está Shun?."

\- "¿De parte de quien?"- dijo Ikki de manera no muy amigable ¿Qué chica llamaría a su otouto a esas horas?... ¡Eran casi las 10 de la noche!.

\- "Si... de parte de Sakura."

\- "¿Sakura? Un momento." - ¿Qué acaso Shun no acababa de regresar de la casa de una tal Sakura? Y si era ella... ¿para que lo llamaba? Tal vez Shun y esa chica... ¡Imposible! Shun ya le hubiese contado algo, o le habría hecho alguna pregunta; aunque pensándolo bien Shun había invitado a esa chica a la casa anteriormente...

Ikki llamó a Shun y este prácticamente voló (según Ikki) al teléfono. Ikki frunció el ceño, y se sentó en su sillón a un costado, mientras 'ojeaba' una revista.

\- "Hola Sakura ¿pPasa algo malo?"

\- "Hola Shun ¡Todo lo contrario! Adivina que sucedió esta noche."

\- "¿Esta noche? No sé ¿Qué cosa?"

\- "¡¡¡Yukito aceptó venirse a vivir a la casa con nosotros!!!"

\- "¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! Bueno, si estaba en la situación que me contaste, entonces creo que es lo más lógico. Creo que desperdiciaba su sueldo de otro modo."

\- "¿Verdad que si? Eso mismo dijo mi nii-san."

En ese momento Shun escuchó una voz al otro lado del teléfono diciendo...

\- "¡Oye monstruo! el teléfono no se paga solo... ¡Córtala de una buena vez!"

Shun sonrió; definitivamente los dos eran nii-san del mismo costal.

\- "Bueno, te cuento todos los detalles el lunes. Buenas noches Shun."

\- "¡Si! hasta el lunes Sakura."

Shun colgó y entonces miró a su nii-san, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. Ikki nunca cambiaría.

\- "Buenas noches nii-san." - dijo Shun con una extraña sonrisa.

\- "¿Hmmm?... err, si. Buenas noches."

Ikki se preguntó que le causó tanta gracia a Shun, y sin darle mayor importancia se decidió mejor leer lo que tenía entre manos. Miró la revista y una gran gota surgió en su cabeza... tenía la revista al revés.

**********

Sábado por la mañana; el día había amanecido sin nubes en el cielo y con un viento fresco soplando en la copa de los árboles.

Shun despertó poco antes de que su despertador sonara, lo cual no era nada raro, lo raro en realidad era llegar a oír la alarma de vez en cuando. Se levantó y desperezó un poco; luego observó la cama superior del camarote. Ikki aún estaba dormido, así que luego de tender su propia cama Shun se puso su ropa de correr y salió del departamento, no sin antes colocar dos ollas eléctricas con agua a calentar: una para el desayuno y otra para darse un baño al volver. Luego preparó la mesa.

Luego de casi 20 minutos, Shun volvió a entrar al departamento todo jadeante y sudado; puso el agua de una de las olla en un termito, el cual colocó en la mesa junto con 2 sobres de café instantáneo y 2 bolsitas filtrante de té jazmín. Aparte puso los panes, que como siempre, había ido a comprar durante su recorrido. Luego tomó la otra olla y la llevó al baño.

Como era su costumbre, Shun ya había colocado un enorme recipiente con agua fría dentro de la tina; y su ropa para ese día en una percha que colgaba de la puerta del baño, pero mirando hacia fuera de este. Luego de quitarse la ropa sudada y de mezclar el agua caliente con la fría; Shun tomó su baño diario con calma, relajándose un poco y sin la prisa que casi siempre mostraba durante la semana por las clases.

Luego del baño, Shun volvió a su habitación y se sorprendió de ver a su nii-san aún durmiendo; pero no podía culparlo, Ikki trabajaba muy duro para poder mantener a ambos en el pequeño departamento, y además insistió de manera testaruda en pagar cuanto mínimo la mitad de la mensualidad de Shun en lo relacionado a los estudios (la otra mitad la pagaba Saori). Shun pensó en un principio en despertar a su nii-san, pero el corazón se le encogió y decidió dejarlo unos minutos más.

Con cuidado se retiró hasta el pequeño cuartito de lavandería que tenían, donde solo habían una lavadora y una secadora diminutas, lo suficientemente grandes para contener un par de polos o camisas, o un par de pantalones cada vez. Shun colocó su ropa de correr y la dejo lavando mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, comenzó a pensar en su nii-san de manera involuntaria. Ikki había abierto una pequeña tienda de abarrotes un par de años atrás, y la verdad que había trabajado mucho y muy fuerte para hacerlo. Shun aún recordaba el rostro atónito de Saori cuando ambos hermanos salieron de la mansión Kido con sus pocas pertenencias en las manos, mientras Ikki declaraba a voz en cuello que ni él ni Shun vivirían de la caridad de nadie... aún cuando esa caridad fuera parte de la herencia que les tocaba por ser los hijos adoptivos de Mitsumasa Kido.

Fueron meses difíciles los que pasaron mientras Ikki reunía el capital suficiente para hacer realidad su proyecto; más aún así Shun siempre tuvo aunque fuese un pan en el plato para comer (bueno, a veces Ikki no lo tenía, pero Shun si... siempre). Ikki había trabajado en todo y de todo, desde la madrugada hasta bien entrada la noche; y un día declaró emocionado que había comprado un pequeño local en una zona de rentas bajas, y que además había conseguido un departamento a tan solo 3 cuadras de la tienda.

Como todo negocio el comienzo había sido duro, y durante la primera semana solo 3 personas entraron a comprar; además estaba el hecho de que Ikki insistía en no dejar a su otouto (hermano menor) trabajar, porque según palabras textuales de Ikki: "Shun si tendrá un verdadero futuro, no dejaré que pase lo mismo que yo. Él si va a estudiar una carrera...". Por lo menos eso fue lo que oyó decir Shun a Ikki, un día que este último hablaba con el dragón Shiryu que había venido de visita. Más por suerte, las cosas mejoraron pronto; pues a pesar de el eterno rostro malhumorado de Ikki, éste se mostraba atento con la clientela; además de que Shun decidió que si no podía trabajar directamente o de manera constante con Ikki; por lo menos podría ayudar un poco, tras lo cual empezó poco a poco a hacer pasteles para venta, los que tuvieron aceptación inmediata y con lo cual su ayuda extra se incrementó con la preparación de sandwichs, galletas caseras y pequeños postres variados, los cuales salían ya de manera regular para satisfacción de Shun, y dejaban una ganancia lo suficientemente grande para solventar los cuadernos, libros de texto y demás útiles que le eran necesarios para sus estudios; e incluso estaba ahorrando de a pocos, pero lo suficiente, como para comprar quizás dentro de unos meses más, una computadora propia, aún cuando fuese una usada.

Claro que Ikki obtuvo una gran cantidad de clientes fijos (clientas para ser más exactos) cuando dejó a relucir su instinto de protección hacia lo que era 'suyo'. Un día, como 3 meses después de haber inaugurado la tiendecita, Shun regresaba de clases algo tarde cuando vio que a casi dos cuadras de la tienda, y una de su departamento, una de las vecinas (y una de las primeras clientas de Ikki) fue de pronto rodeada por 4 sujetos que acostumbraban ir molestando siempre por allí (y es que cuando llegaron al barrio, este no era exactamente de muy buena reputación... para ser más sinceros, fue un lugar lleno de pandillas; y es que lo 'fue', en un pasado muy pasado, porque con Ikki en el lugar pronto las pandillas desaparecieron como por arte de magia y el lugar se volvió bastante más tranquilo e incluso bonito y limpio al año de haberse mudado)

En fin; la señora en cuestión, de pronto se encontraba aterrorizada y rodeada por los 4 sujetos, mientras que trataba de ocultar a su hijita de dos años detrás de ella. Pronto la señora lanzó un grito, y Shun se lanzó a ayudar de manera rápida, más no lo suficientemente rápido, pues cuando estaba a menos de 1 metro, pudo ver a 3 de los sujetos en el suelo y al cuarto sujeto contra la pared; mientras Ikki lo sujetaba del cuello y le decía en voz baja pero clara que nadie se metía con sus clientes y salía vivo para contarlo... pero ante las miradas aterrorizadas de la señora y la pequeña, Ikki soltó rápido al sujeto, el cual se desplomó como un títere al que le cortaran las cuerdas; y luego procedió a ayudar a las dos agraviadas a llegar hasta su casa.

Después de eso, el rumor de lo que había pasado voló por el lugar como el polvo en el viento, e incluso se supo que después Ikki redujo varias veces a la nada a grupos que iban a la tienda de abarrotes para tratar de destrozarla; sin éxito, claro está. Las damas del barrio se sintieron cada vez más protegidas y a salvo, y "El nido del ave Fénix" comenzó a vender de manera cada vez más regular.

Shun suspiró mientras los recuerdos cesaban, y miraba los trozos de pastel (10 en total) y los 15 sandwichs que tenía preparados y empaquetados frente a él; luego miró el reloj de la cocina, las 8 a.m... Ikki abría a las 9 los sábados y domingos, ya era hora de despertarlo; más un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó a Shun que su hermano estaba entrando a la cocina.

\- "¡Buen día nii-san!" - saludó alegre Shun, mientras dejaba todo lo preparado en una canastita y se dirigía a la mesa.

Ikki por su parte contesto con un semigruñido y se sentó en su sitio. Shun lo vio vestido y con el cabello mojado; de seguro que, para variar, se había calentado el agua con su cosmos... Ikki hacía de todo por ahorrar.

Shun le puso a Ikki la taza enfrente con un poco de agua hervida.

\- "¿Té o café nii-san?" - preguntó Shun alegre; a lo que Ikki cogió los 2 sobrecitos de café instantáneo y los vertió en la taza.

\- "Tu no debes de tomar café aún, te malogrará los nervios." - respondió Ikki de pronto, en su tono fastidiado de siempre. Shun sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, claro que él no veía el problema, a Shun no le gustaba el café.

\- "Ya dejé todo listo en la canasta, y en un momento limpio la casa. Hoy voy a la mansión a ver a los chicos por la tarde... ¿Quieres que les diga algo de tu parte? ¿algún mensaje para Saori?."

Para variar Ikki solo gruñó una negación, mientras se metía a la boca el par con mermelada casera que Shun había preparado.

\- "Entonces todo bien ¿Vas mañana por la tarde al Santuario? Aún no me has dicho si vas con nosotros o no."

\- "Si, por la tarde." - contestó Ikki con desgano y apuró el café.

Poco después Ikki se levantaba para salir, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta, gruñó algo de ver las notas de Shun por la noche, mientras que tomaba la canasta que Shun le alcanzaba; y luego, Ikki salió del departamento. 5 minutos después, se escuchaba a lo lejos como se abría la tienda. Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, eso de abrir a las 9 era solo un mito.

Shun no paró de moverse por todos lados durante el resto de la mañana, y al medio día tenía el departamento limpia y el almuerzo preparado; puso comida en unos tapers y salió a toda carrera para almorzar junto a Ikki en la tienda, o más bien dicho atender la tienda mientras Ikki comía, y luego comer él mismo al lado de Ikki mientras este se hacía cargo de los clientes. Poco después, Shun volvía de nuevo a lavar todos los tapers y cubiertos; y volvía a salir de manera tranquila hacia la mansión Kido. Cuando llegó eran casi las 2 de la tarde. Shun sacó la llave que conservaba de la puerta principal y entró a través de ésta, y pronto los rostros familiares le dedicaron la bienvenida.

\- "¡Hola Shun! creíamos que ya no llegabas... ¿Almuerzo?."

\- "¡Hola Seiya!... no gracias, ya almorcé hace un rato con Ikki. Hola Hyoga, que tal Shiryu... ¡Ayoria, Mu, Milo, Shaka! ¡Que sorpresa verlos por aquí!... ¡y tu también Kiki! No sabía que hoy venía tanta gente." - Shun miraba a todos con una sonrisa, mientras que se inclinaba hacia la cocina para ver el estado en el que ésta se encontraba. Tal vez ya no vivía allí, pero le tenía mucho cariño a la cocina; alguna vez fue 'su santuario' dentro de la mansión.

Después de un buen rato de hablar como cotorros entre sí, los animosos caballeros escucharon el timbre de la puerta; a lo que Andrómeda fue presuroso a abrir, encontrándose entonces con una brillante máscara plateada a la que le seguía una larga y brillante cabellera rubia.

\- "¡J- J- June!" - dijo el joven caballero con emoción.

\- "Hola Shun... ¿Puedo pasar?."

\- "¿Pasar?... ¡Claro, pasa!"

Shun siguió a la joven amazona de plata, cuando de pronto la puerta volvió a sonar, tras lo cual el caballero se vio obligado a volver sobre sus pasos y abrir de nuevo la puerta; donde se encontró con otras dos amazonas.

\- "¡Gracias por cerrarnos la puerta en la cara Shun!"

\- "¡Marin! ¡Shaina!... ¡Lo siento mucho! en serio; yo no me di cuenta... yo..."

\- "Si, si... " - lo cortó la amazona de la cobra con impaciencia mientras se abría paso e ingresaba en la habitación.

Luego de asegurarse de que nadie más se encontraba afuera, Shun cerró la puerta y se dirigió a reunirse con los demás, donde escuchó a Seiya decir...

\- "... ya se estaban demorando; Hyoga comenzaba a decir que no llegaban a tiempo, y Ayoria a que si... y Milo a que ni siquiera se presentaban. Estabamos a punto de comenzar a apostar."

\- "Jajaja... muy gracioso jovencito." - murmuró Marin con sarcasmo, mientras le propinaba un golpe a Pegaso en su cabezota.

Shun los observó a todos con un montón de signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza; no entendía nada. Ayoria miró de pronto a Shun y sonrió con diversión, luego miró a Shiryu.

\- "¿No le dijeron nada?." - preguntó señalando a Shun.

Shiryu miró a Shun, y algo parecido a la culpa surcó su rostro.

\- "¿¿¿Decirme qué???"

\- "Planeamos ir todos juntos al cine. Creo que se me olvidó decirte lo último Shun."

Shun los observó a todos y un leve tono rosa inundó sus mejillas. La verdad que si hubiese sabido, no habría aceptado; no tenía suficiente para ir al cine. Por lo menos ahora podía decir que no había llevado dinero (lo cual era cierto) y retirarse; pero June se adelantó.

\- "No importa, yo pago su entrada."

Shun se quedó atónito... pero pronto empezó a negarse; más sin ningún resultado, porque al final lo llevaron quisiese éste o no.

Shun se sentía alegre un rato después, mientras caminaban todos juntos por el centro de la ciudad en dirección a un multicine, discutiendo acerca del tipo de película que iban a elegir... aunque lo más probable fuese que eligieran una de acción y comedia (como casi siempre ocurría). La verdad que Shun ya no iba casi a ningún lugar, y la última vez que pisó un cine fue hacía ya 6 meses atrás, cuando los chicos le hicieron casi, casi, la misma jugada; y lo llevaron sin decirle nada. De verdad que Shun tenía buenos amigos.

De pronto una voz llamó la atención del muchacho y de sus amigos.

\- "¡Shun!" - volvió a repetir la voz una vez más.

Shun pronto localizó el origen de aquella voz, cuando miró a Sakura haciéndole señas al otro lado de la pista.

\- "¡Sakura!" - gritó Shun, mientras la saludaba tal y cual ella lo hacía, y se excusó un ratito para ir donde ésta.

\- "Hola Shun ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿son ellos tus amigos?" - dijo Sakura mirando de reojo al grupo de personas que los miraban desde la otra acera.

\- "Si, son ellos; los viste el otro día en las fotos... ¡ah! y la chica rubia... es... bueno..."

\- "¡June!" - dijo Sakura con rapidez, haciendo que su amigo asintiera con torpeza, tras lo que Sakura sonrió.

\- "¿Y tu Sakura?"

\- "Pues estaba con Eriol y Tomoyo; me dijeron para ir al cine a último momento y acepté, pero luego sentí que la hacía de violinista de nuevo. Tú sabes, se pusieron como raros y mirando a todos lados, era obvio que se sentían incómodos y que querían algo de privacidad; así que decidí volver a casa al final."

\- "En ese caso señorita; sería un placer para nosotros que nos acompañara." - dijo una voz a espaldas de Shun; y entonces ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que tanto Shiryu, quien le había hablado tan solo unos segundos antes; como el resto del grupo, habían cruzado la pista, acercándose hasta ellos dos.

\- "¡Cierto! y con nosotros no te sentirás para nada como violinista." - terminó de decir Seiya, tras lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Aiyoros, que estaba a su costado.

Sakura sonrió ante los comentarios que le siguieron a aquello, la mayoría increpando la increíble falta de tacto del Pegaso; y un par de minutos después, todos estaban nuevamente en camino.

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de risas y comentarios amistosos, con lo que la joven se sintió pronto más que a gusto en aquel singular grupo lleno de apuestos jóvenes; tanto así que casi le dio pena llegar a su destino. Pero la pequeña batalla que se entabló para elegir la película que verían bien valió la pena, pues Sakura nunca se había divertido tanto antes de siquiera comprar las palomitas; al final eligieron la nueva película donde participaba Jackie Chan.

Bien, la película ya había sido elegida; ahora solo faltaba ir a comprar los bocaditos para disfrutar de la función... ¿SOOOOLOOOOO?

Sakura nunca creyó posible ver el inicio de una, casi, batalla campal frente al establecimiento de comida de un cine.

\- "¡¡¡Yo quiero chocolateeeeeeeeessssss!!!".

\- "Seiya, no compres demasiados que luego te va a doler el estómago."

\- "¡Oye Shiryu, que no eres mi mamá!"

\- "¡Te lo digo por tu bien!"

\- "¡Deme 10 barras de esas!"

\- "¡¡¡Seiya!!!... Señorita, que no sean más de tres."

\- "¡Diez!"

\- "¡Tres!"

\- "¡Once!"

\- "¡¡¡¡¡SEIYA!!!!!"

Y así continuaron estos por su lado, mientras que Hyoga compraba por lo bajo cerca de 15 barras por pedido anticipado de Seiya ... _*Por favor Dios, ¡qué Shiryu no se entere!*_ ; y acto seguido compró una ENORMEEEE bolsa de palomitas, de la cual comenzó a engullir rápido para poder hacer espacio y poder esconder los chocolates.

\- "¡Veinte!"

\- "¡Eres peor que un niño!"

Por su parte, Mu trataba de determinar cual de todos aquellos alimentos artificiales era el menos dañino para su querido discípulo, mientras leía los ingredientes de todos y cada uno de ellos; para completa vergüenza del pobre Kiki, quien lo único que quería eran una soda y un paquete de maní con chocolate.

Entretanto, Ayoria trataba de convencer a Marin de que le dejara invitarle algo; mientras el caso inverso se daba entre June y Shun, el cual ya se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por el hecho de que June gastara su dinero en la entrada, como para que encima el comprase la comida; y es que eso sonaba a lo que por lo general hacía un chico con una chica a la que se invitaba... en una cita.

Milo por su parte, lejos de querer comprar algo, coqueteaba de manera abierta y descarada con la dependienta; quien hacía unos segundos que había dejado de prestas atención a Seiya (quien cada vez aumentaba más el número de chocolates) y escuchaba embelesada al caballero de Scorpio; lo cual hizo enfurecer un poco a Shaina, porque la siguiente en comprar después de Milo iba a ser ella.

Sakura se encontraba de los más divertida cuando una serena y varonil voz se dirigió a ella.

\- "¿Prefieres algo dulce o salado? ¿y que te gustaría de tomar?" - Shaka se encontraba al lado de Sakura, e increíblemente Sakura pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules mirarla. La joven sonrió con una pequeña gotita asomándose por su sien, ya que se preguntaba ella desde hacía rato como iba a hacer alguien para ver la película si se la pasaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- "No se preocupe." - dijo Sakura con timidez ante la presencia del hombre mayor. - "Yo misma puedo comprarme..."

\- "Pero yo insisto. Es nuestra invitada después de todo; pero no creo que nadie más lo recuerde ahora." - Shaka sonrió al posar su serena mirada sobre el resto de los presentes.

Sakura asintió y pidió palomitas chicas y una soda dietética.

Luego de casi 10 minutos más de aquellas graciosas situaciones, por fin todos entraron a la sala de cine. ¡Y Sakura que se preguntó en un principio por que entraban tan temprano!... Ahora solo quedaban 5 minutos para que empezara la proyección.

Pero antes, mucho antes de dirigirse a comprar las golosinas; tres pares de ojos habían estado siguiendo al ameno grupo durante todo el tiempo, y uno de aquellos pares, un par de ojos pardos, había fijado especialmente su atención en la joven Card Captor y en su interacción con aquellos chicos, en especial con el joven de cabellos castaños y tonos verdosos.

\- "Shaoran" - susurró la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo, más éste no contestó; sino que continuó observando al grupo hasta que éste ingresó a la sala donde daban la película de Jackie Chan.

\- "Eriol..."

\- "Si Shaoran..." - respondió con cuidado el joven de cabellos oscuros.

Shaoran extendió su entrada al tiempo que decía seco.

\- "Cámbiala para esa película."

Eriol quiso replicar alguna cosa, pero decidió mejor callar y obedecer, tras lo que tomó el boleto de Shaoran y el de su amada, y fue a hacer el cambio.

**********

La entrada a la sala fue tan precipitada como el resto de las situaciones que se habían dado ese día.

Como Sakura y Shun hablaban de cómo Yukito había aceptado por fin vivir en casa de los Kinomoto, no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a los asientos y terminaron siendo empujados y se sentaron juntos; y al otro lado de Sakura terminó sentándose Shaka, a quien empujaron también a su vez Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu; quienes estaban a media pelea aún, porque Seiya solo compró 5 barras de chocolate (aunque las de Hyoga no entran aquí); y por último Milo, quien trataba de balancear su compra y guardar el teléfono que le había dado la dependienta del puesto de golosinas.

Aparte, en la fila de adelante; se sentaron Ayoría y Marin, quien no dejaba de agradecer toooodos los diferente dulces que el caballero de Leo compró, solo porque ésta no estaba segura de lo que quería; y les siguieron June y Shaina, quienes escuchaban interesadas la 'conversación' que se desarrollaba a su costado. Y por último entraron Mu y Kiki, donde Mu aún le daba consejos a su discípulo en cuanto a la ingestión de alimentos artificiales.

Y el grupo continuó con su conversación, hasta que comenzaron los avances de las películas a estrenarse (por cierto, de los 3 grupos iniciales de asientos, los chicos están a la mitad de la columna del medio). Mientras tanto, desde uno de los extremos finales a la derecha del grupo; los tres pares de ojos que habían seguido las acciones de éstos anteriormente, estaban nuevamente en dicha acción.

Por fin la película dio inicio. Ni bien comenzó la acción en ésta (osea al principio), los amenos comentarios del alegre grupo se dejaron oír, o por lo menos los del joven caballero de Pegaso, quien solo paraba para dar grandes mordidas a sus adoradas barras de chocolate; lo cual hacía sospechar al caballero Dragón que había algo que no andaba bien por allí... ¿Cómo es que comiendo de esa forma le duraban tanto? Por su parte el caballero Cisne estaba sospechosamente silencioso, mientras se hundía de lleno en su asiento y se concentraba tanto en la película como en sus palomitas... demasiado concentrado quizás.

Mientras, Kiki trataba de por lo menos disfrutar en algo la película; cosa un poco difícil debido al entusiasmo de Mu de discutir a conciencia cada movimiento del multifacético héroe; aunque esto, para alivio del muchacho, cesó una vez que Mu se interesó por algo y poco después estaba tan embebido como el mejor fanático en la película. Kiki siempre esperaba llegar a este punto para poder disfrutar los momentos especiales que pasaba con Mu, a quien quería como a un padre; aunque no se lo dijese a éste de manera abierta.

En cuanto a Milo, este estaba demasiado ocupado babeando por la linda actriz principal; y de paso lamentándose de no haber traído con él a Kamus, su mejor amigo y compinche; y es que Shiryu... no lo entendía... ¡¿Cuál era el caso de ir al cine y no tener con quien discutir cuan perfectas eran las curvas de ese bombón?!

Marin y Ayoria por su parte... bueno, no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que habían podido 'salir' juntos; la mayoría de veces, como ahora, lo hacían en salidas de grupo; pero eso no importaba, pues la película era buena, y... la sensación que cada uno tenía al rozar la mano del otro de manera accidental al coger las palomitas de maíz de la bolsa... y luego quedarse 'accidentalmente' tomados de la mano por unos cinco minutos cada vez... pues que se puede decir, ellos la pasaban bien.

Aunque sin lugar a dudas, el que mejor la estaba pasando era Shaka; y no por la película ¡¿Para qué?! Si él tenía dos funciones privadas que lo estaban haciendo disfrutar de lo lindo; bien podía volver en otra ocasión para ver la película una vez más. Y es que a su izquierda y delante suyo, las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo le estaban haciendo darse cuenta de lo mucho que las personas pueden dejar pasar por no decir un par de palabras. Poco le faltaba para echarse a reír a rienda suelta, luego de escuchar a June decir bajito a Shaina.

\- "¡No es justo! yo quería sentarme junto a él... ¡¿Qué tiene que haces esa chica entrometida a su costado?!... ¡¿Y por qué se junta de esa manera hacia él?! Grrrr."

\- "¿Y cuál es el problema?." - le replicó la amazona de la cobra - "Solo párate y siéntate a su otro costado, el asiento esta vacío."

\- "¡Estás loca!" - June tuvo que contenerse para no elevar un grito al cielo- "¡Si hago eso, Shun se va a dar cuenta de que me gusta!"

\- "Pues esa es la idea." - replicó una vez más la amazona ya con fastidio; y estaba por seguir cuando fue silenciada por un...

\- "¡Entonces por que no vas tú al apartamento de Ikki y le dices también que te gusta!" - June había golpeado bajo, era cierto; pero es que Shaina la había enfurecido. Bueno, en realidad estaba enfurecida por otra cosa.

Bueno, esto a Shaka en definitiva casi le hace entrar en un ataque de risa, porque momento antes, a su costado había escuchado a la jovencita de nombre Sakura decir...

\- "Lo siento Shun... yo por estar hablando contigo de lo de Yukito, y por mi culpa no te sentaste junto a June."

\- "No Sakura, no digas eso. Si no pude sentarme con ella, pues bueno, por algo habrá sido, algo de destino... aunque (suspiro)... me habría gustado tanto (otro suspiro)..."

\- "Shun..." - expresó Sakura con ojitos llorosos y en deformet- " ...perdóooooooonnn ... snif." T_T

Luego de haber escuchado a ambas partes, Shaka tuvo que no solo ahogar la risa, sino limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos lo más disimuladamente que pudo... estos chicos de hoy... aunque viendo a Marin y a Ayoria; bueno, como que no se podía decir demasiado.

**********

Por el otro lado...

\- "¡Vaya! nunca pensé que ésta película fuese tan buena, jajaja; tiene de todo; acción, comedia e incluso romance."

\- "Si cariño, tienes razón." - expresó Tomoyo mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio; al tiempo que se dirigía a Shaoran diciendo - "¿Verdad?... ¿Shaoran?"

Pero el joven chino no daba señales de estar escuchándolos en ese momento.

\- "¿Shaoran?..." - preguntó de nuevo la joven, sin obtener respuesta una vez más; lo cual hizo que la pareja se mirase entre sí preocupada; y luego dirigiese su mirada hacia el grupo grande que se encontraba a unos metros de ello, y por completo al alcance de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, por la mente de Shaoran pasaban un y mil hechizos para hacerlo sufrir hasta la medida de lo innombrable... ese sujeto... Shaoran entornó los ojos y cejas de manera amenazadora... Sakura había prometido esperarlo y quererlo por siempre, y estaba seguro de que ella lo había cumplido; Tomoyo se lo había asegurado. Sin embargo, cuando él llegó... él, ese sujeto, estaba de por medio... él era el culpable de todo. Más si Sakura lo había elegido... ¡NO! Sakura era suya ¡Y de nadie más!.

Y mientras la película transcurría, estos pensamientos bailaban en la mente del joven líder del clan Li.

**********

Ya había comenzado a anochecer para cuando el grupo salió de nuevo hacia las calles, y la diversión hubiese continuado de no ser por que el caballero Pegaso mostraba claros signos de un terrible dolor estomacal, y estaba siendo asistido por un encogido Hyoga (ante la culpabilidad que presentaba), y un furioso Shiryu que sostenía las más de 10 envolturas de chocolate qu le había encontrado a Seiya encima de las piernas y debajo del asiento. Shiryu había anunciado furioso que todos se iban a casa... bueno, desde que Shiryu se había asumido como 'hermano mayor' de Seiya, se había vuelto bastante más severo de lo que era antes; y todo por el accidente que tuvo el Pegaso un año antes, donde estuvo a punto de morir. Shiryu solo recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que Seiya estuvo allí para ayudarlo, y entonces simplemente tuvo que estar a su lado... y aún ahora, el caballero Dragón continuaba en aquél autoimpuesto papel; y es que en realidad había llegado a sentir al revoltoso pero aguerrido caballero como si fuese en realidad su pequeño hermano de una misma sangre, y eso incluía en definitiva los regaños.

Y así pues, el grupo empezó a disgregarse; Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya por un lado; Ayoria llevando a Marin... y a Shaina y June en compañía de Milo; Mu y Kiki directo hacia algún lugar entre las montañas, donde pasarían unos cuantos días meditando y entrenando.

En medio de todo, y 'tratando' de que nadie se diese cuenta, Sakura prácticamente empujó a Shun para que acompañase a June también; y tan bueno fue su trabajo que el único que no paso desapercibido esto fue Shaka, quien no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más ante las ocurrencias del día.

Cuando Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran salieron; pudieron ver al grupo casi disgregado, y a Sakura... yéndose sola a casa. Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron y comenzaron a empujar a Shaoran para 'acompañar' a la joven a su casa; más quedaron casi estáticos cuando un hombre mayor, de aprox. 23 o 24 años, se acercó por detrás a la joven y tras un breve intercambio de palabras continuó el camino junto a ella. La pareja quedo si habla, y el joven chino frunció el entrecejo. A él ya lo habían visto antes, era uno de los sujetos de aquel grupo.

Sakura había suspirado algo aliviado, por lo menos al final se había resarcido con Shun; él acompañaría a la señorita June hasta su casa... en Grecia (una gotita apareció en su sien)... bueno, en algún lugar tenía que vivir después de todo ¿neh?. Comenzó a caminar tranquila de regreso a casa; aunque la verdad después de tan buenos momentos, regresar sola era un poquito triste. Fue entonces que aquella voz serena y masculina le habló...

\- "Espero que no le moleste si la acompaño hasta su casa señorita."

Shaka se encontraba detrás de ella, y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no saltar hasta el techo por el susto (sobre todo porque allí no había techo).

\- "Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarla." - Shaka se disculpó entre divertido y apenado.

\- "No, no fue nada... solo soy algo asustadiza." - Sakura observó a Shaka, éste de nuevo presentaba los ojos cerrados - "Y no se preocupe por mi, por favor; no vivo tan lejos al fin y al cabo."

\- "Insisto." - replicó el caballero de Virgo con una sonrisa; a lo que Sakura nuevamente tuvo que aceptar lo que aquel caballero le ofrecía.

Caminaron en silencio una buena parte del camino; Sakura miraba de rato en rato a Shaka, éste en realidad disfrutaba de la caminata; aunque con sus ojos cerrados... fue en más de una ocasión en la que la joven tuvo que reprimirse el guiarlo para evitar que este tropezase; pero cada paso que el hombre daba era seguro. Hasta que el silencio se rompió al fin.

\- "No te preocupes tanto, no me voy a caer."

Ante esas palabras, Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

\- "L- lo siento... yo no quería."

Shaka no pudo evitar el sonreír una vez más; ella era en realidad muy dulce.

\- "Esta bien, es agradable que de vez en cuando alguien se preocupe por ti; sobre todo si es una linda señorita."

Nuevamente Sakura se sonrojó, y al dirigir una mirada a Shaka, casi echa fuego. Éste la observaba con un ojo abierto y de manera pícara y divertida; luego su sonrisa se incremento, más de pronto se difuminó; y Shaka la observó pensativo. Si era sincero consigo mismo la acompañaba por curiosidad más que por otra cosa.

\- "Tienes un poder interior increíble." - Shaka no pudo evitar el exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

Sakura de pronto se el quedó mirando, sin dar un paso más. Shaka se sonrojó ligeramente, y en su rostro se mostró una disculpa ante su falta de prudencia; y efectivamente estaba a punto de disculparse cuando una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en los labios de la joven.

\- "Gracias por el cumplido." - dijo Sakura de manera ligera.

Shaka nuevamente sonrió, y ambos continuaron su camino; de pronto los dos se encontraban hablando de cosas sin sentido; de dulces y bocadillos salados de perros y gatos, de hadas y duendes, de Buda y la habilidad de caminar con los ojos cerrados; hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven.

\- "¡Gracias por la compañía señor Shaka!"- agradeció alegre la joven.

\- "Shaka nada más por favor. Y él que debe de dar las gracias soy yo. No es común conocer a alguien tan especial como tú."

Ante tales palabras la joven se sonrojó; y entre sonrisas Shaka dijo, como tratando de hacerse entender un poco mejor...

\- "Lo que quise decir... tienes un poder muy especial; no es común conocer a alguien con un don como el tuyo; y que sin embargo no haga gala de él... eres una joven humilde en tus actos. Ha sido todo un placer, Sakura Kinomoto." - y diciendo esto beso la mano de la sonrojada joven - "Creo... " - continuó Shaka, tratando de no reír demasiado ante el sonrojo y turbación de Sakura - " ... que Shun tiene mucha suerte de tener una amiga como tú. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto." - y luego de una reverencia se retiró.

Sakura se quedó en su sitio por un momento, más luego sonriendo entró en su casa. Ella también se alegraba de haber conocido a Shaka y a los demás; fue en verdad una tarde maravillosa.

Mientras; desde un extremo de la calle opuesta, un torrente de sangre hirviente corría por las venas del joven Shaoran Li. Y estaba a punto de conjurar todas y cada una de las maldiciones que conocía, cuando la voz fría de Eriol dijo con fastidio...

\- "Ya deja de lamentarte y arrastrarte sobre tus heridas; tú no estás haciendo nada por evitar que esto suceda. Ya basta Shaoran; si no vas a hacer nada más que mirar de lejos y maldecir, entonces deja esto de una vez; de lo contrario, has algo de una vez por todas. Pero decídete ya, que este tonto juego ya me cansó."

Y al voltear, Shaoran pudo observar a la pareja retirarse; sin que ninguno voltease la vista ni una sola vez hacia él.

**********

El lunes por la mañana amaneció igual que siempre; la mañana clara, los pájaros cantando... Sakura pedaleando como loca para llegar a clases a tiempo... si, toda una mañana normal.

Cuando la joven llegó a clase, fue asistida como siempre por Tomoyo y por Shun; y luego por Eriol, quien por alguna extraña razón, junto a Tomoyo, casi se podría decir que acapararon a la joven toda para ellos, dejando al joven caballero sin mucho que hacer.

La mañana continuó tranquila; y de cuando en cuando la joven intercambiaba una que otra frase con sus amigos. Cuando llegó el primer intermedio, Sakura para variar terminó juntándose con Shun para pasar el rato, y dejar a la pareja de enamorados en su propio espacio; aunque por motivos desconocidos para ella, la pareja casi siempre parecía querer su compañía, peroooo...

\- "Ahhhh" - Sakura dio un buen estirón mientras caminaba.

\- "¿Cansada?"

\- "Hmm... no; bueno, no mucho. Solo que ayer tuve más trabajo de lo esperado, porque entre papá y yo nos pusimos a arreglar y decorar la habitación de Yukito... y luego vinieron mi nii-san con Yukito a ayudar. Ellos tuvieron que trabajar el fin de semana ¿sabes?."

\- "¿En serio?... ¿y eso?."

\- "No sé. Un trabajo que no podían posponer, pero a cambio tendrán libres el viernes y sábado de esta semana."

\- "Un fin de semana largo... ¡Qué rico!."

\- "¡Sí!; ya quisiera yo un par de días sin clases." - comentó la joven en un suspiro, tras lo cual cambió el tema - "Gracias por haberme llevado con tus amigos el otro día ¡¡me divertí mucho!!."

\- "Je je... de nada, a ellos también les caíste muy bien. Ya me estaba preguntando Milo si tenía más amigas tan bonitas como tú, y a ver para cuando se las presentaba."

Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante el comentario, asimismo como no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- "¿Y como te fue con June?" - cambió de pronto la joven el giro de la conversación.

\- "Bien" - dijo de golpe Shun, algo sonrojado y consternado - "Si, bien. La... la llevé hasta su casa... en el santuario... tu sabes."

\- "¿Y?"

\- "¿¿¿Y???" - Shun estaba muy nervioso.

\- "¿Qué más?"

\- "¿Más?... Nada... solo... la dejé en su casa..."

Sakura terminó parada en medio del patio, mirando a Shun como si éste no fuera de este mundo; movió la cabeza en una negativa y continuó caminando. Shun la siguió un par de segundo después. Entonces, cuando ambos llegaron a un punto donde nadie más podía verlos, Sakura volvió a parar su marcha.

No habían hablado en el trayecto, y tampoco ahora Sakura le dirigía la palabra; más de pronto la joven se volvió y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Shun; y al alzar la vista, el joven caballero enfrentó la mirada mas seria que había observado en su amiga.

\- "Shun... tenemos que hacer algo al respecto... A-HO-RA."

Shun parpadeó sorprendido, atónito por el extraño, en extremo, comportamiento de la joven; y antes que esto siquiera pudiese decir o replicar cosa alguna, Sakura lo arrastró un poco más hacia un rincón y luego le dijo en voz firme.

\- "En el próximo descanso; en el salón vacío del ala Sur del campus... ese donde hacemos nuestros trabajos... Pobre de ti que me falles. Ahora repite donde nos veremos."

\- "Er... ¡¿Ah!?"

\- "¡Repítelo Shun! Di como si me lo dijeras a mi."

\- "Pues... bueno. Sakura, nos veremos en el 2° descanso, en el aula vacía del ala Sur... donde siempre hacemos nuestros trabajos..."

\- "No Shun; tienes que decirlo con más énfasis, con ganas... ¡Vamos, dilo!"

Shun no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía, pero por alguna razón parecía que hacerle caso a su amiga era lo más prudente, así que...

\- "¡Sakura!... tienes que venir al salón vacío del ala Sur, en donde hacemos nuestros informes... nos vemos en el 2° descanso."

Sakura entonces sonrió, y tomando su actitud jovial de siempre contestó un...

\- "¡De acuerdo!" - muy animado.

Shun también sonrió; no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, pero si era Sakura la que lo había ideado, no podía ser nada malo. Luego ambos continuaron caminando y hablando en lo que quedó del primer descanso.

********5 minutos antes********

Tomoyo y Eriol buscan preocupados a Sakura, pues esta ya ni siquiera se despide de ellos luego de conversar un rato; ahora solo desaparece de vista una vez que suena el timbre del descanso.

\- "Tranquila cariño, estoy seguro de que se fue por aquí."

\- "Si." - contestó la elegante muchacha de manera distraída.

Fue entonces que vieron a Sakura y a Shun dirigirse hacia una esquina solitaria... demasiado solitaria en realidad. Ambos se acercaron de manera cautelosa y lenta; y al acercarse lo suficiente, lo que oyeron los dejó sin palabras.

\- "¡Sakura!... tienes que venir al salón vacío del ala Sur, en donde hacemos nuestros informes... nos vemos en el 2° descanso."

\- "¡De acuerdo!" - escuchó la pareja como contestación de la jovial Sakura; más antes de cualquier cosa, ambos tuvieron que esconderse rápidamente, pues de lo contrario tanto Sakura como Shun los hubiesen descubierto al momento de salir hacia el patio nuevamente.

Luego de esto Tomoyo miró con preocupación a Eriol.

\- "Ni siquiera sabemos a que salón se referían." - dijo con impotencia la joven.

\- "¡Demonios!" - fue lo que soltó el elegante muchacho antes de tomar aire y decir con voz grave - "No debemos perderlos de vista en el siguiente descanso... Vamos."

Y con los rostros preocupados, ambos volvieron a clases... acababa de sonar el timbre para finalizar el primer descanso.

**********

Las clases pasaron tan lentamente como siempre. ¿Por qué en momentos como ese parecía que los minutos se triplicaban en extensión?, no importaba realmente después de todo; el segundo descanso llegó, y junto a este Sakura y Shun salieron a toda velocidad; con lo que la elegante y ahora preocupada pareja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder seguirlos sin que estos ni Shaoran (quien empezaba a tener extraños presentimientos) se diesen cuenta.

Sakura y Shun por fin llegaron al salón que había sido predeterminado por la joven como punto de llegada.

\- "¡Bien, ya estamos por fin aquí!" - declaró triunfante la joven al ingresar al aula, por completo vacía.

\- "Si, ya llegamos." - declaró Shun con más curiosidad que otra cosa, pues no entendía muy bien que estaba haciendo ellos dos allí.

\- "¡Entonces empecemos de una vez!" - Sakura seguía igual de efusiva, actitud en verdad contrastante con la que tenía en el primer receso.

\- "Exactamente... ¿qué vamos a hacer Sakura?."

Sakura miró a Shun, y una gotita apareció en su cabeza.

\- "Ups; se me pasó. Bueno Shun, comienza por ponerte delante de mí... así, muy bien. Y ahora, esto es lo que harás; imagina que yo soy June y practica como declararte. ¿¡Fácil verdad!? ¡Estoy lista! empezamos cuando tu quieras.

Sakura miraba muy animada a Shun, mientras que éste la miraba con cara de _'Eeerrrr... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿DISCULPAAAA????!!!!'_.

El silencio continuó por un tiempo hasta que Sakura se movió un poco, expectante; y preguntó...

\- "Entonces..."

\- "Estás loca" - murmuró de pronto Shun aún sin poder creerlo; pero en realidad la idea no le había sonado tan mala, y con algo de gracia empezó a reír.

**********

Tomoyo y Eriol siguieron a Shun y Sakura lo mejor que pudieron hasta el ala Sur del campus; pero los perdieron a unos metros de un grupo de aulas. De seguro que estaban en alguna de éstas, lo único que podían hacer era buscarlos.

Comenzaron a revisar los salones con cuidado; asegurándose de que si los dos buscados estuviesen en alguno de éstos; no se diesen cuentas de que eran observados. Y así continuaron hasta que escucharon sus voces en uno de los salones; y ante lo escuchado, Tomoyo casi se muere.

\- "... entonces; bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, y prácticamente no hay secretos entre nosotros y ... pues... "

\- "¡Oh, por Dios!" - murmuró Tomoyo con desesperación - "Eso suena como... "

\- "Una declaración." - terminó de decir Eriol apesadumbrado; y estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon a Shun decir...

\- "¡Ay! ¡Sakura no me sale!"

\- "¡Shun!... Vamos hombre, ponle entusiasmo; apuesto que si intentas un poco más te llega a salir ¿Estás imaginándote que soy June?."

\- "¡Claro que si!... y ese es el problema; siento mariposas en el estómago de nuevo. Pero lo intentaré otra vez."

\- "¡Eso Shun!... otra vez."

Se escuchó un suspiro de Shun, y luego...

\- "June... bueno, hay algo que quisiera decirte; verás, tú y yo tenemos ya tanto de conocernos..."

\- "¡Con más ganas Shun!."

\- "¡SI!... ¡Hace tanto ya que nos conocemos...!."

\- "¡Ponle pasión!"

\- "¡¿Pasión?!... de acuerdo."

De pronto Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron y tuvieron que alejarse de allí casi corriendo para no interrumpir a esos dos con su estallido de risas. Una vez que las risas terminaron y ambos tomaron aire...

\- "¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?." - preguntó Tomoyo quitándose lágrimas de los ojos.

\- "Eso creo." - respondió Eriol aún tratando de respirar hondo.

\- "No puedo creerlo; nosotros preocupados y ellos... ¡Sakura le ayuda a declararse a otra chica! creo que fui una tonta, nunca debí de dudar del hecho de que Sakura me cuenta todo."

\- "Creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias... Pero ¿sabes lo que esto significa?"

\- "Creo que si; las posibilidades de que Sakura aún quiera a Shaoran se fueron al cielo... ¿cierto?."

\- "Correcto, y creo que Sakura ha estado hablando de eso con Kido; sino, no creo que un chico como él le hubiese contado sobre un amor... de hace tiempo. Estas son en realidad cosas que se cuentan desde ambas partes para llegar a tener una relación de amistad lo suficientemente fuerte como para que... tu amiga te ayude a _'practicar'_."

\- "Hmmm..."

\- "¿Mi bella novia tiene un plan?"

\- "Tal vez... ¿Qué tan discretamente puedes crear una tormenta esta noche?... ¡No! mejor el miércoles o el jueves; una que Sakura no sienta en cuanto a tu magia."

\- "¿Y eso?"

\- "Necesitamos que la energía en Tokyo se corte, y que mejor que unos cuantos rayos para causar un corto en la central eléctrica."

\- "¡Que drástica! ¿el objetivo?."

\- "Un fin de semana largo en las montañas contigo, con mi mamá y conmigo; y de paso con Sakura y Shaoran, y con el papá de Sakura para distraer a mi mamá. De tan solo verlo se olvida de todo para poder reclamarle el haberse casado con la mamá de Sakura."

\- "Hmmm... yo creo que eso es amor."

\- "¡Tonto!" - ambos chicos sonrieron - "¿Entonces?"

\- "Pues te olvidas del hermano de Sakura."

\- "No lo olvido; para el joven Touya está el joven Yukito; si se lo pido, él lo distraerá. ¿No lo crees así acaso?"

\- "Piensas en todo. Muy bien querida, tienes una tormenta lista para la noche del miércoles, y un fin de semana muuuuy largo y romántico nos espera... en las montañas."

\- "Gracias, eres adorable."

\- "Lo sé." - Eriol rió con ganas.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y quedaron así por un muy buen rato, la verdad que aquél reciente descubrimiento los había puesto de muy buen humor; y con aquellos planes hechos, pronosticaban un excelente futuro en común para sus dos buenos amigos de la infancia.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Notas de la felina autora.**

chibineko: Ohayoo minna!!!!

minimiau: Siiiiiiiii!!!!!.... Hoooolaaaaaa.

chibineko: Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo tras otro capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?... Espero que si. En fin, como pudieron ver, las cosas se están aclarando... aunque sea solo para unos cuantos; nuevas amistades se han hecho; hubo mucha diversión, celos y buenas noticias... en fin, nada fuera de lo normal en la vida de un adolescente cualquiera.

minimiau: ¿Entonces es normal hacer tormentas mágicas de adolescente chibi-nee?... ¿Yo también podré hacerlas? (minimiau mira con ojitos expectante a su hermana mayor mientras espera una respuesta).

chibineko: A.. yo, esto... bueno.... (=@.@=)... en realidad no creo que lo puedas hacer sin practicar antes minimiau... mejor pasemos a otro punto... veamos.

Pero en ese momento minimiau sale a toda carrera del lugar apresurado.

chibineko: ¡¡minimiau!!

minimiau: Me voy a practicar como hacer tormentas chibi-nee.

chibineko: En fin... =-.-=... ¿En que iba?, a si; bueno, por allí vieron un número (1), pues eso significa que los hechos pertenecientes a los acontecimientos sucedidos entre Shiryu y Seiya pertenecen a otro fic mío... que saldrá algún día =n.n=... jejejeje... llamado "Por el cariño a un hermano".

Bien, en cuanto al siguiente capítulo... pues habrá mucha más diversión, y como no, con un largo fin de semana asegurado, lleno de romanticismo y mucha acción... veremos como la pasan en ambas partes, osea tanto Sakura como Shun; aunque... eso no quita que puedan haber algunos problemas de un largo fin de semana; y es que con tanta magia de por medio... ¿Puede alguien decir que todo estará bien?.

Pues bueno, como siempre sugerencias, comentarios o críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos; espero que a todos les guste este fic.

 

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: Card Captor Shun**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a las series de Card Captor Sakura y Saint Seiya; y por lo tanto a sus respectivos autores, el grupo CLAMP y Masami Kurumada. Esta obra se realiza únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno.

**Capítulo III: Problemas de un largo fin de semana**

Sakura se levantó por fin; jueves por la mañana y apenas podía creerlo... ¡4 DÍAS COMPLETOS CON SHAORAN!. Se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar el recordar una vez más la conversación que sostuvo con Tomoyo por la noche luego de la tormenta eléctrica.

Un rayo había caído en la central hidroeléctrica y toda la energía de Tokyo se había esfumado, según fuentes del gobierno tardarían en reparar el daño por lo que solo se suministraría energía a hospitales y edificios gubernamentales.

Entonces el teléfono de Sakura había sonado y Tomoyo le propuso una idea que hacía que su mejor sueño se hiciese realidad.

*******Inicio del Flash Back*******

\- "Si, buenas noches, residencia de la familia Kinomoto."

\- "Buenas noches señor Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra Sakura?."

\- "¡Tomoyo!, buenas noches; claro que se encuentra, ahora la llamo. ¡Sakura!, es para ti, es Tomoyo."

Entonces Sakura llegó corriendo hasta el teléfono.

\- "¡Gracias papá!. ¡Tomoyo!, que sorpresa... ¿Tienen luz ustedes?, nosotros estamos a oscuras."

\- "Hola Sakura. No, estamos igual; mi mamá trata de encender el equipo electrógeno en estos momentos, pero un amigo suyo le dijo hace un momento que no va a haber electricidad por lo menos en unos 3 ó 4 días."

\- "¡¿Todo el fin de semana?!."- ahora Sakura estaba preocupada.

\- "Si, por eso me preguntaba... mi mamá ha estado planeando hacer una salida y pues no sabía cuando pero se presentó esto y... ¿Te gustaría venir con toda tu familia?."

\- "Ay, Tomoyo... no sé... podría ser mucha molestia."

\- "¡Por favor!, mira que Eriol y Shaoran ya aceptaron."

Entonces a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón... ¡Shaoran!, ¡él iba a ir!.

\- "¿Sakura?"

\- "¡Un momento!... esto... voy a preguntar a mi papá y a mi hermano... ¿Yukito?, también puede venir... ¿cierto?."

\- "¡Claro que si!, él es como de tu familia."

Sakura casi no tardó siquiera dos minutos en ir corriendo a preguntar a los tres hombres que se encontraban en aquel momento sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor con una pequeña lamparita a baterias para alumbrarlos; y tras conseguir una respuesta afirmativa de los tres (incluyendo a Touya aunque prácticamente luego de que Yukito y Fujitaka decidieran por él), fue volando una vez más al teléfono a anunciar con gran felicidad que la respuesta era una gran ¡SI!.

Tras colgar el teléfono; Sakura se sintió volando entre las nubes, tanto así que al final se fue a dormir casi sin darse cuenta, pensando que al día siguiente saldría por tooooodo un fin de semana largo... ¡Con Shaoran!

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Sakura volvió a sonreír una vez más tanto en su interior como en su exterior, y procedió a levantarse de la cama de manera holgada; después de todo, Tomoyo no pasaría por allí hasta cerca de las 2 de la tarde, y recién eran como las 9 de la mañana.

En ese momento una pequeña figurilla alada salió disparada como un rayo de uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Sakura y pronto el pequeño Kero se encontraba volando alegre delante de su ama.

\- "Buen día Kero."- saludó Sakura con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

\- "¡Vaya que estamos de buen humor hoy! Pero no te culpo Sakura ¡Por qué yo también lo estoy!... Van a haber tanto dulces."- dijo Kero con emoción, y es que luego del shock que sufrió al saber que no podría jugar videojuegos durante tantos días, la noticia de un paseo con Tomoyo y la promesa de muuuuuuchos dulces fue lo único que lo reanimó.

Sakura asintió feliz y decidió que era hora de salir de la cama y empezar a alistarse para ese día, así que haciendo las frazadas hacia un lado se dispuso a ponerse de pie e iniciar oficialmente el día; más apenas y los dedos de sus pies tocaron el suelo una extraña sensación la recorrió por completo; una desconocida sensación que sin embargo la chica pudo reconocer... Magia...

Si, una extraña corriente mágica, un hechizo tal vez, acababa de tocarla de alguna manera y sin motivo. O por lo menos eso pensó por un par de segundos la joven, hasta que la figurilla alada de Kero se colocó delante de Sakura a la defensiva y con voz seria (por lo menos todo lo serio que puede ser Kero) el pequeño dijo...

\- "¡Quédate atrás mío Sakura! No estoy seguro de lo que pasa, él no debería existir actualmente... pero... ¡Es mejor prevenir!."

Durante un buen tiempo ambos se quedaron inmóviles en sus sitios esperando alertas un ataque que finalmente nunca llegó, y casi 10 minutos después Sakura por fin suspiró y se relajó.

\- "Kero. ¿puedes explicarme ahora si de que se trató todo esto?. Dime en que me metió ahora el amo Clow."- Sakura dijo aquello último con un tono de resignación, y es que ... ¿Quién más podía causarle problemas en su vida?... ¿Muerto o vivo, reencarnado o no?...

Kero miró a la joven maestra de cartas y también suspiró relajándose, mientras se sentaba a un costadito de la cama.

\- "No estoy muy seguro Sakura... solo se que reconocí la presencia de aquel sujeto de una manera muy clara y... pues yo esperaba un ataque o algo así viniendo de esa persona... No entiendo lo que pasó."

Sakura rodó los ojos al techo durante un momento al entender que Kero hablaba más para si mismo que para ella, por lo que al final Sakura no estaba entendiendo mucho más de lo que había entendido 5 minutos antes.

\- "Kero..."

\- "¿Si Sakurita?."

\- "Solo por curiosidad..."

\- "Dime."

Sakura tomó algo de aire para tranquilizarse y finalmente juntando su rostro al de Kero y casi en un murmullo dijo lentamente.

\- "Exactamente... ¿De quién estamos hablando? Solo si es que se puede saber... claro está."

Entonces una gran gota apareció en la redonda cabecita de Kero.

\- "Errr... estoooo... lo siento Sakurita. Bueno, a ver; déjame que te explique. Todo se remonta, como siempre, a la época en la que Clow estaba vivo; a la época en la cual vivimos en Hong Kong para ser más exactos. Fue en ese tiempo que un hechicero llamado Tao Sheng Lee se acercó a Clow... trató de hacerse su amigo... ganar favores... tú me entiendes."

\- "Hmm, si, creo que si te entiendo."

\- "Pues bien, creo que Clow siempre supo lo que Tao Sheng Lee buscaba, pero como siempre no le importó mucho lo que sucedía y dejó que las cosas 'siguieran su curso'... o por lo menos así fue hasta que Clow se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control."

\- "Para variar."

\- "Si, así es... para variar. El asunto es que finalmente ambos tuvieron una gran batalla... aunque eso de 'gran' fue más porque Clow quiso que mereciera ser una buena batalla mágica; Clow dijo estarse divirtiendo... tu entiendes."

\- "Si... "- el suspiro de resignación de Sakura lo decía todo.

\- "Y finalmente Clow decidió que era suficiente y el último gran hechizo de Tao Sheng Lee fue rebotado por Clow."

\- "¿Re... rebotado? ..."- como que de pronto algo, un presentimiento, hizo a Sakura sentirse incómoda.

\- "Si... de todas maneras no era un gran hechizo, pero hubiese puesto a Clow en problemas pues para su fin era muy efectivo."

\- "¿Kero? ..."- la voz de Sakura sonaba preocupada. "¿De que hechizo me hablas...?, ¿Qué es un rebote?."

\- "Pues... es un hechizo simple aunque efectivo como te cuento; y su efecto dura un aprox. de 48 a 70 horas si mal no recuerdo, por cierto te hablo del hechizo lanzado por Tao Sheng Lee. Se trata de que el hechicero afectado repele y es a su vez repelido por todo lo que haya venido de su propia magia de una manera cada vez más fuerte... como dos imanes con polaridades igual, ¿entiendes?; pero eso si... una vez terminado el tiempo del hechizo, el efecto desaparece por completo y de inmediato."

Sakura de pronto comenzó a entender... aún más que lo que Kero decía, y casi con temor dijo de manera pausada.

\- "Si... entiendo... ¿Y Clow rebotó el hechizo?... ¿Qué significa eso Kero?..."

\- "¡Ah, claro!... el rebote... un rebote mágico es aún más fácil de entender de lo que tu crees. Significa que si un mago se enfrenta a un hechizo cuyo potencial mágico no es significativo en relación a su propio poder, y no desea invertir demasiada magia en destruir dicho hechizo, puede hacerlo ir a otro plano dimensional durante un tiempo tal que al regresar el hechizo, el mago ya hubiese dejado de existir... ¡Fácil!, ¿Verdad?."

\- "¿Y se puede predecir el tiempo de regreso?... ¿Hay manera de calcular o disponer del tiempo en el cual el hechizo rebotado regresará?."

\- "¡Pero claro!... Cada mago puede elegir por cuanto tiempo rebota un hechizo."

\- "¿Y Clow lo rebotó por...?"

\- "¡Ese sujeto exagerado! No lo creerás, decidió rebotarlo por unos cuantos ¡Siglos!... Ah... pues el hechizo no volverá hasta más o menos... pues... "- de pronto a Kero se le abrieron los ojitos, y Sakura entonces confirmó para desgracia suya sus temores aún antes de que el pequeño guardián dijese - "... hasta ahora."

Entonces ambas miradas se cruzaron, y Sakura con algo de temor decidió tocar al pequeño Kero, solo para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas... grande fue la sorpresa y pesar de ambos cuando al tocar la peludita piel de Kero, Sakura tuvo que retirar casi de inmediato los dedos debido a la pequeña especie de corriente eléctrica que la repelió... y aquello era solo el inicio.

\- "¡Ay, no!... ahora que vamos a hacer."- dijo Sakura con gran pesar debido a los recientes terribles acontecimientos que se cernían ahora sobre ella... ¡¡¡NO PODÍA TOCAR A KERO!!!... Eso quería decir que lo mismo iba a suceder con sus cartas... ¡Y con Yue!... ¿Sucedería lo mismo con Yukito?... eso de seguro lo averiguaría en un momento, pero por lo pronto debía de encontrar una solución a toda esa situación - "Bueno... supongo que nada sucederá si no uso magia durante unos días."- murmuró finalmente Sakura más para si misma que para Kero.

\- "Si, supongo que eso podría ser... y yo podría quedarme aquí... snif, y perder todos esos dulces... snif... todo esto es culpa de Clow."

Sakura suspiró, aquello era cierto... para variar, pero a las cartas y Kero no les importaría quedarse un par de días sin ella, el único problema era saber si podía acercarse a Yukito, y... ¡Ay, no!... ¿y si se enteraban finalmente Shaoran y Eriol?, se iba a armar todo un escándalo, y entonces su perfecto fin de semana con Shaoran se ... se ... ¡¡¡Arruinaría!!!.

\- "¡Si se enteran los chicos esto se saldrá de mis manos!."- comentó entonces Sakura con preocupación.

Entonces el pequeño Kero miró a Sakura tras el comentario, pues acababa de pensar en algo que se les estaba pasando por alto.

\- "Sakurita... sé que ya esta bien de malas noticias por esta mañana, pero... pues..."

\- "¿Es que acaso hay algo más aún?" - dijo la joven Sakura ya con un aire de abatimiento.

\- "Es que... ese chico inglés... es la reencarnación de Clow, y pues..."

\- "¡Pero es la 'reencarnación'... no puede ser que eso afecte el hecho que tengamos contacto."

\- "No en cualquier otra circunstancia... pero ese sujeto usa la misma magia que utilizaba como Clow... eso podría ser un problema, podría sentir el problema incluso estando cerca mío o de las Sakura Cards."

\- "¡Ay, no!."- casi grito en frustración Sakura mientras en un movimiento violento se volteaba en su propia cama hundiendo así el rostro en su almohada.

\- "Lo siento Sakurita."- dijo el pequeño Kero bastante apenado.

Sakura alzó un poco el rostro y miró a Kero de reojo, él no tenía la culpa, simplemente debía de llamar a Tomoyo y decirle que no podía ir, que se sentía mal... y además de paso le arruinaría la velada a su propia familia... y ni que decir del hecho de que no vería a Shaoran... pero a esas alturas, ya que más daba. Finalmente Sakura puso una sonrisa gentil para su amigo.

\- "Esta bien Kero... no te preocupes; a veces las cosas solo pasan. Además, es parte de lo que tengo que aceptar como la actual dueña de las cartas... no es algo que simplemente pueda pasarle a otra persona a mi antojo en cualquier momento."

Entonces los ojitos de Kero se abrieron grandes ante el último comentario de Sakura, y una sonrisita se dibujó en sus pequeños labios.

\- "Tal vez no en cualquier momento... pero si una vez por lo menos ¡Aún esta el hechizo de seguridad que Clow puso sobre las cartas para momentos como este! Se puede utilizar una sola vez y en casos de emergencia únicamente... y esta es una emergencia, por lo menos para ti. Ya esta bien que tengas que pasar tantos malos momentos por culpa del Mago Clow."

Nuevamente el pequeño Kero hablaba más para si mismo que para Sakura, pero esta vez las confusas palabras de Kero animaron a la joven ama de las Sakura Cards. Poco después, el pequeño Kero explicaba a Sakura como Clow había impuesto un hechizo sobre las cartas mediante el cual estas podrían pasar a un dueño temporal por un corto período en caso de cualquier emergencia... conllevando esto al hecho de que el hechizo de Tao Sheng Lee no afectaría a Sakura durante ese tiempo.

\- "... y así podrás tener contacto con el Conejo de Nieve y con el mocoso inglés sin que haya esas molestas corrientes de por medio. Simplemente tendrás que buscar a alguien con poderes y que sea de confianza, para que puedas efectuar la ceremonia."

\- "¿Perooo...?."

\- "¿Y ahora que pasa Sakurita?."

\- "¿No sería pasarle el problema a otra persona?."

Kero sonrió, su querida ama Sakura siempre se preocupaba mucho por el resto.

\- "No te preocupes, una de las propiedades del hechizo que utilizó Tao Sheng Lee es que es bastante específico; no importa si la otra persona tiene las cartas porque no sería el dueño real... tú eres el dueño real de las cartas y toda la magia en estos momentos, así que el hechizo solo se supone que te afecta a ti... pero si no tienes poderes mágicos entonces serás inmune."

Sakura entonces se sintió aliviada y sonrió, pero de pronto se puso seria; necesitaba pensar en alguien a quien dejarle el cuidado de las cartas.

\- "Bien..."- dijo entonces Sakura de manera decidida- "necesitamos a alguien que no solo sea confiable sino que tenga poderes también... ¿cierto?."

\- "Así es... y que además conozca tu secreto. Pero las únicas personas que saben de ti van a estar contigo hoy... y tu no quieres que se enteren... ¿cierto?."

\- "Cierto."- dijo Sakura con pesar... justo las únicas personas con poderes que conocía eran las que ella no quería que se enterasen... eran Shaoran... y Eriol... y... y... ¡Y entonces los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron!- "¡Ya sé quien nos podría ayudar!."

Y como si aquel pensamiento se transmitiera de uno al otro de manera telepática, al pequeño Kero se le iluminaron los ojos también, y pronto veía con deleite como su ama corría saliendo de su habitación hacia la sala, donde seguramente haría aquella llamada. Y mientras, el pequeño Kero pensaba con deleite que tal vez sí sería, aún, un fin de semana lleno de deliciosos dulces.

**********

El teléfono sonaba insistente, y un malhumorado Ikki salió a contestarlo.

\- "¡Yo contesto!."- sonó la cantarina voz de Shun que estaba terminando de vestirse en el baño.

\- "¡No, deja!... yo ya estoy al costado del teléfono de todas formas."- entonces Ikki levantó el auricular y antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo, la excitada voz de una jovencita preguntó atropelladamente si Shun se encontraba en casa... una voz demasiado familiar para disgusto de Ikki- "De parte..."- preguntó el celoso Fénix temiendo ya de antemano la respuesta.

\- "Si, lo siento... de parte de Sakura."- la voz de la jovencita se tranquilizó.

\- "Un momento."- gruño Ikki mientras fruncía el ceño... aquello ya no le estaba gustando nada, esa chiquilla llamaba todo el tiempo a su pequeño hermanito... ¿sería acaso que...?

\- "¿Quien es nii-san?"- la voz curiosa de Shun sacó a Ikki de sus pensamientos de manera brusca. Un momento después Ikki le pasaba a Shun el auricular con un gesto de desagrado y se sentaba en el sillón a 'leer' una revista cualquiera.

\- "Aló... ¿si?... ¡Ah!. Hola Sakura... Si, claro; no hay problema... ¿que pasa?... ah... bueno, esta bien... entonces en una hora en donde siempre... ¡Claro!... tu también... nos vemos... si, chao... chao."- y Shun colgó el auricular y casi de inmediato dijo- "Voy a salir en un rato Ikki, pero no te preocupes que no demoro mucho, así que no te vayas a ir a la mansión sin mi, ¿de acuerdo?."

\- "Hmmm..."- gruño Ikki por respuesta, no estando muy seguro de si debía dejar ir a su pequeño hermano... no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando, Shun y esa niña pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Por otro lado, Ikki no sabía como diablos lo habían convencido para ir a aquel largo y tedioso fin de semana a la mansión Kido... como si no fuese suficiente castigo el que Saori los hubiese visitado la semana pasado y le hubiese dado una de aquellas miradas categóricas al pequeño departamento; como para que ahora la soporte todo un fin de semana escuchando sus 'validas excusas' por las cuales ellos dos deberían de volver a vivir con el resto... *Ya probaste tu punto Ikki*... *No debes de seguir exponiendo al pequeño Shun a aquel estilo de vida Ikki*... *Cuando estaban con nosotros estaban mucho mejor vestidos y alimentados*... Bueno, lo último no lo había dicho, pero seguro que Saori lo había pensado... Ikki suspiro una vez más con pesadez justo antes de sentir un besito clavado en su sien.

\- "Regreso en un momento nii-san... no des muchos de esos suspiros hasta que yo vuelva."- terminó de decir Shun con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta de salida... Ikki volvió a suspirar; aquel sería en realidad un fin de semana demasiado largo... tal vez más de lo que él mismo podía soportar.

**********

Shun pedaleaba a toda velocidad hasta el parque donde él y Sakura se habían acostumbrado a reunir, y es que Sakura había parecido demasiado ansiosa por teléfono al pedirle que se reuniese con él... ¿Sería acaso algo malo?, Shun esperaba que no fuese así, pero solo por si las dudas, comenzó a pedalear un poco más rápido.

Cuando Shun llegó, Sakura todavía no estaba en el parque, así que Shun se sentó a la sombra del árbol que alguna vez había sido testigo del momento en que Shun terminó de contarle a Sakura aquellos secretos que guardaba tan profundo para con aquellos que no pertenecían al círculo de luchadores que darían su vida por Atena. Shun sonrió y cerró los ojos, y fue entonces que sintió el pedaleo errático y uno que otro ¡Ay! provenientes de una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Shun abrió los ojos y entonces una enorme gotita se cernió sobre su sien. Allí estaba Sakura, su amiga Sakura, quien pedaleaba su bicicleta tambaleante y mantenía alejada una mochila de sí con la vara de bastonera que utilizaba como porrista en la animación de los partidos que se daban en el Campus Clamp.

\- "¿Sakura?"- murmuró entonces el titubeante Shun al verla bajar justo frente a él de su bicicleta.

\- "Ah!... hola Shun, gracias por venir tan rápido."- Sakura le ofreció una cansada sonrisa y un rostro algo sonrojado, sudoroso y cansado. Entonces Sakura dejó la mochila en el piso y de esta salió un igualmente agotado y adolorido Kero. Ahora si que Shun estaba realmente confundido.

En pocos minutos, tanto Sakura como el pequeño Kero le explicaron la situación a Shun, terminando el relato con una desesperada petición de ayuda de parte de ambos.

\- "¿Yo?... pero si yo no tengo magia Sakura..."- dijo con algo de confusión Shun.

\- "No es necesario tener poderes mágicos."- aclaró entonces el pequeño Kero- "Con tener poderes es más que suficiente, y tú los tienes... ¡Por favor!, mira que solo tienes que cuidarnos a mi y a las cartas por un fin de semana... nada más, ¡Prometo quedarme quieto!."

\- "No es eso..."- dijo Shun con algo de incomodidad- "...es solo que... bueno, si mi nii-san me descubre con un leoncito de peluche... ¡Y cartas rosadas!... me costó mucho que dejara de decir que soy solo un niño, tuve que renunciar a dormir con mi propio osito de peluche... dejar a Perseo fue un duro golpe."

Sakura y Kero se miraron el uno al otro; no podían obligar a Shun en ese caso, la verdad que habían sido muy egoístas al pensar que lo haría y ya. Ambos entonces se comenzaron a dirigir de nuevo hacia la mochila, Kero se metió en ella y Sakura levantó la mochila con la vara de bastonera, cuando de pronto Shun la detuvo.

\- "Espera... no dije que no lo haría; pero tienes que darme un momento para pensar en una buena estrategia para evitar un desastre del tipo nii-san."- entonces Shun le sonrió a Sakura de manera gentil y Sakura lo abrazó de manera efusiva.

\- "¡¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!- Sakura estaba en verdad emocionada. Entonces el pequeño Kero salió de la mochila y le dio a Shun la llave mágica de Sakura, la cual había estado guardada en la mochila junto a las cartas y el mismo Kero pues había comenzado a quemar el cuello de Sakura al tener ésta puesta el collar.

\- "Muy bien Shun, entonces es hora de comenzar con ¡La gran ceremonia de transferencia de poderes!"- dijo el pequeño Kero de manera imponente, a lo que Shun tomó la llave con algo de miedo pues no tenía ni idea de en que podía consistir dicha ceremonia, de seguro sería una complicada ceremonia mágica. Kero continuó- "Muy bien Sakura, repite después de mi... 'Yo Sakura, te transfiero mis poderes por un espacio de tres días'."

\- "'Yo Sakura, te transfiero mis poderes por un espacio de tres días'."

\- "Ahora tú Shun repite después de mi... 'Yo Shun, acepto los poderes que me otorgas por estos tres días'."

\- "'Yo Shun, acepto los poderes que me otorgas por estos tres días'."

Y entonces una gran ola de viento envolvió a Shun por espacio de un par de segundos y luego todo volvió a la calma. Shun esperó paciente por la siguiente etapa de la ceremonia, pero esta nunca llegó, y al preguntar que más seguía, Kero simplemente dijo que eso era todo, a lo que Shun sonrió con una pequeña gotita en la sien. Bien, aquello fue todo, para el lunes Shun devolvería a Sakura la llave, las cartas y al pequeño Kero y todo habría acabado; lo único que faltaba ahora era trazar junto a Kero un buen plan estratégico para evitar que su nii-san descubriera nada... pero... ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser burlar a su nii-san en una mansión llena de Caballeros de Atena?... media hora después, Shun salía con del parque camino a casa, junto con la mochila en la espalda.

**********

\- "¡¡¡Nii-san ya lleguéeeee!!!!"- la voz de Shun resonó por todo el departamento antes de que la puerta de entrada volviese a cerrarse, y antes de que Ikki pudiese siquiera salir del cuarto de lavandería para recibir al recién llegado, este se había escabullido en la habitación y había cerrado la puerta.

\- "Shun... ¿estas bien?."- preguntó Ikki con algo más que preocupación... había sentido una ligera variación en el cosmo de Shun cuando este ingresó al departamento, variación que había desaparecido a milésimas de segundo de haberla sentido.

\- "¡SI!... es solo que sude un poco por apurado y me estoy cambiando. No tardo nada, ahorita nos vamos a la mansión."- contesto Shun desde el otro lado de la puerta, y tras esas palabras Ikki volvió a suspirar; con las ganas que tenía de ir. ¬_¬U

Un rato después, Shun salía de la habitación con su maletín de ropa para la estadía durante el fin de semana, y además una mochila que Ikki estaba seguro que no era de Shun... pero que creía que ya había visto antes.

\- "¿Y esa mochila?"- preguntó Ikki de manera seca.

\- "¿La mochila?. Es de mi amiga Sakura, se la pedí prestada porque necesito llevar algunas cosas que se pueden maltratar en el maletín."- dijo el pequeño Shun de manera casual.

\- "¿Fuiste para verte con tu amiga porque necesitabas una mochila?... ¿Por qué no usas la tuya?."

Shun miró un momento a Ikki y luego dijo con tono irónico.

\- "Mira tú que no lo había pensado... creo que a veces soy algo despistado. Pero bueno, no importa... de todas formas Sakura ya me prestó su mochila, así que ya está. Pero bueno, ¡Ve por tus cosas que se nos hace tarde nii-san!... yo voy recogiendo los dulces que hice para los chicos."

Ikki lanzó una mirada categórica a la mochila antes de desaparecer en la habitación en busca de sus cosas (que no eran muchas, pues no pensaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar). Un rato después, ambos hermanos se encontraban camino a la mansión Kido a (para desagrado de Ikki) velocidad de la luz... Shun y sus ideas.

Pronto, los dos se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas de la mansión, y antes de que siquiera Shun pudiese sacar las llaves para abrir, las puertas se abrieron y ambos fueron arrastrados al interior por un animado Seiya que se veía en realidad festivo.

\- "¡Por Atena que tardaron mucho en llegar!... Saori estaba a punto de enviar una comitiva para buscarlos... ¿Trajeron todo?... a ver, sus armaduras, su ropa... dulces... ¡Dulces!, Shun... ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero."- dijo finalmente Seiya mientras abrazaba con fervor... la canasta llena de dulces.

Shun sonrió e Ikki miró al cielo tratando aún de pensar en cuales fueron los motivos por los cuales se dejó convencer de ir a aquel lugar durante tanto tiempo. Pronto aparecieron también Shiryu, Hyoga y algunos otros caballeros que comenzaron a reír al ver a Shiryu tratando de separar a Seiya de la canasta de dulces que finalmente fue llevada por Kamus a la cocina, mientras que Shun llevaba sus cosas y las de Ikki a su antigua habitación aprovechando el hecho de que Máscara de Muerte y su nii-san habían empezado una partida de vencidas que habían dejado pendiente la última vez que Ikki fue por el Santuario.

Shun se apuró lo más que pudo en entrar, y apenas hubo cerrado la puerta y dejado la mochila en la cama, la figurilla alada de Kero salió disparada del interior de esta.

\- "Ah, ah... me estaba ahogando allí adentro... ah..."

\- "Lo siento Kero, traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude."

\- "¡No te preocupes!. Por lo general Sakurita me tiene más tiempo metido allí... ya estoy acostumbrado a períodos largos... aunque igual siempre se siente la sensación de ahogo. Por cierto, gracias por pasarme esos dulces, ¡como salí sin desayunar me estaba muriendo de hambre!. Ah!, verdad que hay mucha gente aquí, pude sentir muchas presencias muy poderosas... tenías razón al decir que las cartas y yo nos confundiremos por aquí... no creo que sea fácil sentirnos si es que no manifestamos nuestras formas verdaderas; y no veo razón para que eso suceda."

Shun asintió y un momento después se puso a ordenar todas las cosas con ayuda del pequeño Kero, haciendo así todo más rápido y quedando con tiempo para acomodar las cartas en un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, Ikki y Máscara de Muerte llevaban ya como 10 minutos sin que ninguno de los dos cediese terreno alguno entre los vítores de más de la mitad de los caballeros, cuando de pronto una voz femenina hizo de Ikki perdiese toda concentración siendo vencido por Máscara de Muerte.

\- "Vaya Ikki, veo que ya llegaron. Pero ni siquiera fueron a saludarme ni Shun ni tú; de tí no me sorprende, ¿pero Shun?... al parecer sus buenas costumbres están siendo dejadas de lado."

Ikki solo estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa por un momento antes de levantarse y saludar a Saori con resignación, ¿acaso en serio pensó poder estar allí por casi 4 horribles días sin cruzarse con ella por motivo alguno?... si, si lo había llegado a pensar, lástima que no se le cumplió. De pronto una mano detuvo a Ikki por un brazo solo para cruzarse con la mirada de Máscara de Muerte, quien le susurró...

\- "No tomaré esto como una victoria válida sobre ti... aún tenemos un pendiente tú y yo."

Ikki medio sonrió, por lo menos el caballero de Cáncer sabía cuando era una victoria justa y cuando no... y entonces Ikki suspiró al ver en la mirada de su "Diosa" las ganas de seguir con una charla que para su terror, Ikki no podía evitar. Ikki simplemente se desplomó sobre la primera silla que encontró a su paso.

\- "Entonces Ikki... ¿Cómo les va todo a ti y a Shun?"

\- "Las cosas no han variado mucho desde la semana pasada."- contestó Ikki con ironía, a lo que Saori lo miró con no muy buenos ojos.

\- "Ya veo..."- respondió Saori con aquel tono de voz. Ikki suspiró, aquello al parecer iba a dar para largo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ikki y Shun...

\- "¡Vaya Shun!; tú si que sabes coser muy bien, porque lo que es Sakura no puede ni con un botón."- dijo el pequeño guardián mientras sostenía en el aire la pequeña cajita de costura color verde de Shun a un costado de la cama; mientras que el caballero de Andrómeda terminaba los arreglos de un improvisado bolsillo invisible en el colchón de la cama, en el cual estarían seguras las cartas por la noche sin preocuparse de que Ikki las encontrase si se le ocurría arreglarle la almohada mientras dormía o algo.

Shun por su parte miró a Kero con una sonrisa algo culpable y un tanto sonrojado.

\- "No digas eso Kero, Sakura siempre se esfuerza mucho en todo lo que hace."

\- "Si; pero eso no quita que sea mala en manualidades."- dijo Kero con una sonrisita pícara que finalmente hizo sonreír a Shun.

\- "Ya está casi listo... unas cuantas puntadas más y..."

Pero las palabras de Shun fueron de pronto interrumpidas por el abrirse repentino de la puerta y las palabras de Ikki que más parecían un furioso rugido al decir...

\- "¡Shun!... ¡¿Qué haces?!."

\- "¡Nii-san!"- saltó el pobre Shun en su sitio de pronto, y todo lo que atinó a hacer fue meter a Kero debajo de la almohada sobre la cual se recostó rápidamente, mientras metía bajo la cama con un pie el costurero que se le había caído a Kero por el susto.

\- "Nii-san"- volvió a repetir Shun con nerviosismo- "No hacia nada en especial... solo me tomaba un respiro antes de bajar... tú sabes, es que con arreglar las cosas y todo eso.. y... "- pero la atropellada explicación de Shun fue interrumpida... si, otra vez.

\- "¡IKKI DE FENIX! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme hablando sola?."- bramó Saori mientras entraba en la habitación también, mientras era seguida por un agitado Tatsumi y un divertido Kiki, quien había decidido que el espectáculo era más divertido que escuchar las historias que estaba contando Shiryu.

\- "Yo no te dejé hablando sola; te dije claramente que venía porque de seguro Shun necesitaba ayuda para desempacar."- dijo Ikki ya bastante fastidiado y luego de exhalar un profundo suspiro.

\- "Pero un verdadero caballero por lo menos espera a que la otra persona lo excuse."- rebatió Saori enfadada.

\- "Pues entonces te devolveré la armadura si no crees que soy un verdadero 'caballero'"- repuso una vez más Ikki aún más fastidiado que antes.

\- "¡Ikki! sabes a lo que me refiero."- Saori estaba prácticamente estallando.

\- "No... creo que no."- dijo Ikki empezando a sacar a Saori y los demás del cuarto, y una vez que estaban ya todos por el umbral de la puerta, Ikki dijo tratando de calmarse- "Y ahora, Shun me acaba de decir que necesita mi ayuda para terminar... si me disculpas..."

Saori miró entonces a Shun sentado en la cama y preguntó.

\- "¿Él dijo eso?"

Mientras que a su vez Shun se preguntaba a si mismo de manera mental... *¿Yo dije eso?*

\- "Si, él dijo eso."- terminó de decir Ikki, y antes de que Saori siquiera pudiese dejar salir una sílaba, Ikki cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro, tras lo cual miró a Shun- "Lo siento hermanito... es que esa mujer me pone tenso."- dijo Ikki mientras se dirigía a su cama, entonces notó a Shun algo pálido- "Shun... ¿te sientes bien?."

\- "Hmm..."- respondió Shun mientras afirmaba de manera enérgica con la cabeza, tras lo cual Ikki le echó un último vistazo y se tiró en su propia cama cerrando los ojos.

Entonces Shun juntó los labios todo lo que pudo y se alzó un poco para sacar aquello que desde hacía un rato le causaba tanto dolor... se había sentado sobre la aguja (Nota de la autora: ¡Auch! =@.@=) y de paso acomodó un poco la almohada y miró de reojo y con pesar a Kero todo desparramado y con espirales en lugar de sus ojitos... aquello no estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado.

**********

El día había pasado rápido y toda la familia Kinomoto se encontraba lista y esperando la camioneta que los llevaría para aquel relajante fin de semana en las montañas, solo faltaba una última revisión para asegurarse de estar llevándolo todo.

\- "Todo lo de mi lista ya está."- dijo Yukito de manera jovial.

\- "Igual la mía."- aseguró Touya con rapidez.

\- "La mía también."- dijo Sakura tras terminar con el último paquete.

\- "Y la mía también."- aseguró Fujitaka con una sonrisa- "Entonces todo listo, y justo a tiempo porque solo faltan 2 minutos para las 2 de la tarde, y la Sonomi ha sido siempre muy puntual."

Y las palabras de Fujitaka Kinomoto resultaron ser muy ciertas, pues poco después la camioneta donde ya se encontraba todo el resto de las personas que se encontraban incluidas en el viaje, se encontraba frente a la pequeña casa donde residía la familia de Sakura.

\- "¡Sakura!"- saludó con emoción Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga, entonces miró extrañada la falta de alguien y en voz baja casi susurró- "¿Y el pequeño Kero?."

Entonces Sakura sudo una gotita mientras repasaba una vez más de manera mental lo que ella y Kero habían quedado en decir.

\- "Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer... cosa de hombres o algo así; dijo que aprovecharía este tiempo para terminar algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes."

Tomoyo miró extrañada a su amiga, pues el pequeño Kero había parecido muy emocionado con la idea del paseo... pero bueno, con Kero todo era posible, así que...

\- "Bueno, entonces esta bien. Aunque es una lástima... el pequeño Spy mandó saludos para él desde Inglaterra... quería dárselos en persona. Eriol me dijo que con suerte él y Nakuru iban a volver dentro de poco de su viaje de Inglaterra... tu sabes, el que hicieron para arreglar toda la situación financiera de Eriol por allá."

\- "AH! que buena noticia... ¡Es cierto!, Kero me dijo que le guardemos por lo menos una rebanada bien grande de pastel."

Tomoyo sonrió, ¡eso si sonaba más como a Kero!.

\- "¡Por supuesto!, considera su porción separada desde ahora."- y entonces guió a Sakura hasta el interior de la camioneta mientras que el equipo de mujeres guardaespaldas de Tomoyo cargaban las maletas en la parte posterior del vehículo ante las miradas asombradas de Yukito y Touya, el sonriente rostro de Fujitaka y la mirada resignada de Sakura... algunas cosas no cambian.

Poco después la camioneta se encontraba en camino a su destino final con todos a bordo de esta, lo cual incluía a una nerviosa Sakura que miraba de reojo a un Shaoran algo distante mientras el corazón le latía agitado; una pareja con un aire conspirador; un hermano mayor algo fastidiado por la situación mientras que su mejor amigo no paraba de hablarle de la deliciosa comida que de seguro probarían en aquel lugar; un sonriente papá y una algo gruñona mamá que sin embargo se sentía feliz de tener a su querida sobrina por todo un fin de semana.

**********

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kido las cosas no habían ido tan bien para Shun y Kero; cada vez que ambos se encontraban arreglando algún asunto o lo que sea para evitar a Ikki, éste se aparecía llegando como una tromba con Saori pisándole los talones. Durante el transcurso de la mañana el pobre Kero había sido metido en el cesto de la ropa sucia, debajo del sillón, dentro de una olla e incluso en el congelador; aunque como siempre luego de cada mal momento Shun trataba de resarcirse con Kero por medio de algún dulce, el pequeño guardián no se había quejado demasiado en realidad. Pero al poco antes del almuerzo, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Ikki tendría menos posibilidades de ver a Kero si éste estuviese haciendo una fiesta en medio de la sala que quedándose al lado de Shun, así que ahora Kero dormía una merecida siesta entre unas pequeñas almohadas que Shun había dispuesto sobre su cama.

Pero Shun seguía sin pasarla tan bien, pues Ikki no lo había dejado casi ni un minuto a solas, por lo que el pobre caballero de Andrómeda había visto truncado su sueño de pasar aunque fuese unos minutos a solas con June, pues era eso lo que había estado esperando desde que el resto propusiese pasar aquel largo fin de semana entre todos en la mansión. Shun suspiró, en realidad deseaba poder hablar con Ikki y explicarle lo que pasaba de vez en cuando por su mente... no, a Ikki de seguro y le daba uno de esos ataques de extraprotección fraternal.

Shun volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí y se veía al espejo... casi 18 años de edad y aún no había tenido una verdadera cita con June. Shun abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos y el rostro, necesitaba refrescarse un poco. Bien, eso estaba mejor. Volvió a suspirar mientras se abría el pantalón (bueno, por algo había entrado al baño), cuando de pronto furiosos golpes en la puerta casi lo hacen caer de bruces al suelo por el susto. En cualquier otro caso hubiese dicho simplemente que el baño estaba ocupado, pero esos golpes tenían un sello personal. Shun se acomodó el pantalón y entreabrió la puerta solo para encarar de frente a Ikki, aquello ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

\- "Ikki..."- Shun sonó cansado- "... ¿Sucede algo?."

Ikki miró a Shun con algo de incomodidad, la verdad que ahora si estaba sin argumentos, pero Saori estaba detrás suyo una vez más para 'conversar' y eso era justo lo que Ikki no quería.

\- "Bueno... te demoraste, y pensé..."- Ikki se quedó callado, ¿A quien engañaba?, no tenía motivo alguno por el cual haber sacado a su Otouto del baño de aquella manera. Y se sintió aún peor al ver a Shun suspirar una vez más.

\- "Salgo en un momento... me apuraré."- y Shun cerró la puerta tras de si.

Ikki se quedó entonces allí parado, mirando la puerta con aprensión... ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era?

**********

\- "¡Al fin llegamos!."- exclamó emocionada Tomoyo mientras la camioneta terminaba de estacionarse frente a una linda casita de madera de buenas proporciones. Por su parte el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse por el manto de la noche.

\- "Hm, este será un fin de semana perfecto."- la secundó Eriol con entusiasmo mientras todos bajaban del vehículo y este ayudaba a Tomoyo a bajar.

Entonces el estómago de Yukito sonó ligeramente y éste sonrojado miró al resto con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

\- "Creo que sería ideal ir preparando la cena, ya es tarde."- argumentó Fujitaka Kinomoto ante lo sucedido, idea que fue celebrada por todos, con lo que el amable señor continuó- "Me parece que este sería un buen momento para una parrillada, el lugar lo amerita... claro está después de acomodar todas las cosas."

\- "¡Si!"- secundó emocionado Yukito- "Si quiere yo puedo ayudarlo."

\- "Lo mismo yo, papá."- Touya se ofreció de manera casual.

\- "¡Que buena idea!."- Tomoyo también se veía contenta con la idea y deseosa de ayudar- "Entonces yo también ayudaré... Eriol, Shaoran, Sakura... ¿qué tal si nosotros hacemos la ensalada?. Por cierto señor Kinomoto, no se preocupe por las cosas, que el equipo de guardaespaldas que vino con nosotros lo va a acomodar todo en su lugar."

\- "¡Ayudar con la ensalada es una excelente idea!"- Eriol de pronto aplaudió con entusiasmo la idea antes expuesta por Tomoyo- "Entonces todo listo... ¿chicos?."

\- "¡Ah!... S-si."- de pronto Shaoran parecía algo contrariado, pero aceptó.

Por su parte Sakura solo afirmó de manera enérgica con la cabeza. Por último Sonomi decidió también ayudar preparando el aderezo para la carne y refresco ce té frío para todos.

\- "Bien... es hora de la fase 3 del plan."- susurró Tomoyo a Eriol cuando ambos se aseguraron de que nadie lo escuchaba.

Eriol sonrió, aquello se estaba poniendo en verdad muy divertido.

Pronto todos los encargados de la parrilla estaban fuera encendiendo los carbones, mientras que Sonomi se encontraba frente a la estufa en el interior; y los encargados de la ensalada se encontraban al otro extremo de la cocina.

\- "Shaoran, ayuda a Sakura con la lechuga y los tomates, Tomoyo y yo nos encargamos del apio y del limón."

\- "Si..."- aceptó una vez más Shaoran algo fuera de foco, sabía lo que sus amigos intentaban, pero era demasiado tarde... ella quería a aquel sujeto...

Pronto Sakura cogió la lechuga y empezó a deshojarla de a pocos con las manos algo temblorosas; mientras que veía a Shaoran a su lado cortar los tomates con gran maestría y sin siquiera fijarse en ella; Sakura terminó de deshojar buena parte de la lechuga y cogió un cuchillo para empezar a cortar, pero tan distraída estaba que por poco y se vuela un dedo.

\- "¡Ay!"- Sakura soltó el cuchillo y se llevó el dedo a la boca.

\- "¡¿Estás bien?!"- saltó también por su parte Shaoran de improvisto, dejando a Sakura perpleja por un rato, pues aquella actitud no tenía nada que ver con la que había tenido con ella en los últimos meses desde que llegase al Japón- "¿Sakura?"- repitió Shaoran una vez más a una anonadada Sakura quien solo atinaba a tener el dedo en los labios, por lo que el joven se decidió a actuar, y prácticamente arrastrando a Sakura hasta el lavadero colocó el dedo herido bajo el chorro de agua mientras buscaba con que vendarlo, encontrando unas venditas y algo de alcohol para desinfectar la herida en el botiquín de la casa. Luego Shaoran terminó de hacer él solo la parte que les correspondía de la ensalada mientras que se volvía a sumir en la actitud apagada que había demostrado desde el inicio del viaje.

Luego de eso vino la cena, y Sakura recibió los regaños de su hermano y las palabras de consuelo de su padre y de Yukito; pero aún así ella no pudo dejar de pensar en la actitud de Shaoran, por lo que luego de la cena, cuando se presentó la oportunidad para Sakura al divisar a Shaoran solo, al parecer mirando la oscura noche estrellada, esta la aprovechó.

\- "¿Shaoran?"- Sakura se acercó de manera suave hacia el joven chino, quien se veía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, más sin embargo prestó por completo atención a la joven que había pronunciado su nombre. Sakura se acercó un poco más- "¿Re molesta si me siento?."- preguntó Sakura señalando algún punto al lado del espacio en el que se encontraba sentado Shaoran.

El muchacho solo llegó a negar con la cabeza de manera ligera justo antes de que la joven tomase asiento y por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban la oscuridad que se cernía frente a ambos.

\- "Gracias."- de improviso la voz de Sakura surcó el ambiente. Shaoran no supo, al parecer, a que se refería ella, dedujo Sakura ante la muda respuesta de éste- "Por lo de mi dedo."- aclaró ella moviendo el vendado dedito frente al joven chino.

\- "Oh!, eso... si, de nada."- respondió finalmente Shaoran, y un momento después nuevamente el silencio se extendió entre ambos por un buen tiempo.

Finalmente Sakura volvió a romper una vez más aquel silencio, pero esta vez se decidió a obtener una explicación de la actitud de Shaoran hacia ella, era algo que en verdad necesitaba.

\- "Dime Shaoran... ¿Por qué has estado tan distante conmigo desde que volvimos a vernos?... me he sentido muy ignorada por ti y quisiera saber la causa de eso."- dijo Sakura algo temerosa porque nunca había sido tan directa con Shaoran en relación a un asunto tan personal, pero necesitaba tener una respuesta, la necesitaba... y con urgencia.

Por su parte Shaoran se sintió como atrapado debido a aquel enfrentamiento tan directo que Sakura estaba teniendo en aquello momentos con él... ¡¿Y ahora que le decía?!... pero... ¡Un momento!, ¿Era que acaso a Sakura le importaba tanto aquello?... ¿Era que acaso se equivocó al creer que toda esperanza estaba perdida para él en cuanto a aquella hermosa y arrebatadora muchacha de ojos verdes y rostro vivaz?, ¿Era que acaso él tenía... una... oportunidad?...

\- "Yo... no sé... Sakura... ¡No me di cuenta!."- mintió de pronto Shaoran con el corazón en la mano, era todo o nada- "Pero lo siento si fue así... es que yo..."

\- "No... esta bien Shaoran, creo que soy injusta contigo. De seguro has tenido tantas cosas que hacer desde que llegaste al Japón de nuevo, y yo pensando que era por algo malo que yo había hecho... me siento como una gran tonta."- la joven se sentía en realidad mal.

\- "No, yo no quería hacerte sentir así Sakura, es solo que yo... espero que... ¿Puedo compensarte de algún modo?."- el corazón de Shaoran latía con fuerza, mientras éste trataba de ocultar su turbación de la mejor manera posible.

\- "No hay nada que compensar, porque no me has hecho nada malo... solo que a veces soy tan tonta... aunque de seguro que Shun diría más bien que soy una despistada."- dijo de pronto Sakura en tono de ensoñación.

\- "¿Shun?... ¿Te refieres a Kido?."- preguntó de pronto Shaoran con un nudo en el pecho.

\- "¡SI!, él es un muy buen amigo mío, la verdad que en muy poco tiempo nos hemos vuelto... casi como... no sé como decirlo... él es como... ¡Yukito!, eso es; es como Yukito para mi, es un muy buen amigo en verdad. Hace mucho que esperaba poder presentarlos, de seguro te caerá muy bien... ¿que dices de cuando volvamos a clases?, de seguro y ustedes dos se hacen amigos."

Ahora Shaoran miraba a Sakura incrédulo... ¿Como Yukito dijo?, pero Sakura dijo estar enamorada de Yukito por mucho tiempo, aunque luego reconoció aquel amor infantil como otro sentimiento, como un cariño fraternal... entonces, ¿a cual de los dos cariños se refería Sakura en relación al joven Kido?.

\- "¿Shaoran?."

\- "¿Ah?... lo siento Sakura, yo... si... claro, conocerlo... por que no."- Shaoran respondió casi de manera mecánica a Sakura.

\- "Bien, pero eso no será hasta el lunes; entonces... ya que ya solucionamos el mal entendido, ¿qué dices si mañana vamos a recoger moras con Tomoyo y Eriol?, Tomoyo me dijo que había un enorme árbol de moras por aquí y que mañana iba a ir con Eriol, y con nosotros si es que queríamos ir... ¿Qué dices?."

Shaoran miró a Sakura y entonces aquel sentimiento lo invadió por completo... no importaba lo que estuviese sintiendo Kido por Sakura... al parecer no había pasado nada aún, y si había una sola oportunidad ... ¡Pues la tomaría!.

\- "Me encantaría... ¿a que hora?."

\- "Después del almuerzo. ¡Será divertido!."- sonrió Sakura emocionada mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la Luna que se mostraba ahora luego de haberse liberado gracias al viento de las nubes que la habían estado cubriendo en el manto de la noche.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y luego volteó su mirada a aquella misma Luna que ahora captaba la atención de Sakura... una sola oportunidad, la tomaría sin lugar a dudas.

**********

Por fin el silencio empezó a reinar en la mansión Kido después de un día sumamente agitado. Ya la noche estaba muy avanzada y la mayoría de los inquietos caballeros por fin se hacía retirado a dormir a las habitaciones que se les había designado, y los pocos que quedaban despiertos estaban reunidos cerca al fuego de la chimenea, hablando en voz baja mientras rememoraban viejos recuerdos de gloriosas batallas vividas.

Mientras tanto por los pasillos, el caballero del Fénix caminaba silencioso hacia la habitación que compartiese con su pequeño otouto; quien se había retirado a dormir varias horas atrás visiblemente cansado. Ikki se sintió tan miserable... sabía que aquel cansancio había sido culpa suya y de nadie más; en las últimas horas habría desempeñado su papel de hermano mayor de manera deplorable.

Justo frente a la puerta y antes de entrar el joven caballero inhaló y exhaló el aire con fuerza, para luego entrar lo más silenciosamente posible a la habitación. Con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, posó su mirada sobre el revoltijo de sábanas que cubrían a su hermano, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño inquieto, aunque a la vista pesado. Ikki se sintió aún más miserable entonces, eran pocas las veces en las cuales Shun tenía sueños inquietos.

Con cautela se acercó a la cama de Shun y de manera suave acomodó un poco las sábanas sobre su hermanito, así como aprovechó para secar el sudor del rostro de su pequeño... en verdad que su sueño era inquieto. Finalmente Ikki se quedó arrodillado mirando a Shun dormir, mientras que cariñoso le pasaba una mano conciliadora por los cabellos logrando así tranquilizarlo un poco; más un momento después la mano de Ikki se detuvo, aún en los cabellos de Shun; y la voz del Fénix, por lo general ruda y fría, se extendió suave y cálida en un murmullo.

\- "Lo siento otouto... se que no he tenido el mejor comportamiento contigo hoy... te use como excusa para liberarme de Saori, y en el proceso comencé arruinando tus vacaciones."- ahora la voz de Ikki presentaba además una gran culpa. Ikki suspiró y se acercó depositando un tierno beso fraternal en las sienes de su pequeño hermano- "Prometo reivindicarme mañana... te dejaré todo el tiempo y espacio que necesites."- susurró Ikki mientras arropaba aún un poquito más a Shun con las sabanas, cuando de pronto una pequeña cosita peludita llamó su atención... era... era... ¡La colita de un animalito de felpa!... un gatito tal vez, un leoncito o un pumita de peluchito, Ikki no estaba seguro... pero era un peluchito. Ikki no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto a su pequeño otouto durmiendo con peluchitos, hmmm... aunque estaba seguro que fue por las fechas en que se mudo... ¡Claro!, de seguro Shun había dejado todos sus peluches en la mansión porque con la mudanza rápida que hicieron fueron obligados a ir ligeros, y luego no quiso tomar espacio en su nueva vivienda debido a lo pequeña que esta era. Su pequeño y dulce Shun, aún era un niño... su niño. (Nota de la autora: Si claro... =¬.¬=V que fácil puede confundir Ikki las fechas cuando le conviene... ¡¡¡Shun dejo de dormir con peluchitos mucho antes de mudarse!!!... en fin, sigamos) De seguro que Shun había extrañado mucho dormir con su animalitos de felpa. Ikki sonrió inconsciente y arropó también la colita del pequeño peluchito que seguramente 'dormía' entre el abrazo de su otouto.

"Para que no se le enferme la colita"- susurró Ikki en el proceso, recordando a un Shun de 3 años en el orfanatorio con un pequeño osito de trapo de ojos de botones viejos y relleno salido, al cual estaba siempre abrazado, en especial a la hora de dormir. Ikki se recordó en un centelleo a si mismo arropando a Shun por la noche y al pequeño medio dormido diciendo...

_*Ñii-shan... no te olvidesh de Manchash... shi no lo adopash bien she lle pueden enferma lash orejitash... ¡O la collita!*_ \- el pequeño Shun realmente parecía muy preocupado por aquello.

_*No te preocupes Shun... a Manchas no se le enfermará la colita... ni a ti tampoco.*_ \- Ikki hablaba seguro mientras sacaba una de las dos sábanas que había en su cama y la colocaba sobre la cama de Shun mientras se aseguraba de que no le entrara a su hermanito frío por los bordes al envolver a Shun de manera segura con todos los abrigos. Finalmente con un beso de buenas noches y como cada noche Ikki le decía a Shun- *Ahora cierra tus ojitos y sueña con muchos angelitos... Buenas noches otouto.*

_*Gueñas nochesh*_ \- el pequeño Shun decía ya casi entre sueños, ignorante del frío que sentiría una vez más su hermano mayor aquella noche de invierno, pero así mismo sin saber del todo lo feliz que se sentía al saber a su pequeño protegido.

Ikki volvió sus pensamientos al presente mientras que aquella nostálgica sonrisa aún se vislumbraba en su rostro en penunbras. Finalmente Ikki terminó de acomodar las sábanas de Shun y quitándose la ropa del día se dirigió a su propia cama, mientras pensaba en lo dulce y desprotegido que aún era su pequeño hermano; aún necesitaba cuidarlo mucho.

**********

Al día siguiente las cosas habían cambiado un poco en la mansión Kido, por lo menos para cierto caballero de bronce, quien a diferencia del día anterior se sentía como más libre... aunque extrañamente vigilado por su nii-san... como... como cuando estaba más pequeño... de seguro era la sensación que le producía llevar más de un día en la mansión junto a Ikki luego de tanto tiempo.

La mañana había pasado veloz, y Shun no solo había tenido la oportunidad de juguetear un poco con Seiya y los demás, sino que incluso había podido pasar un glorioso momento al lado de June y además pudo pasar un rato hablando en la habitación con Kero mientras ambos se entretenían hablando de las aventuras que vivió Sakura de pequeña... por supuesto que Kero hacía todas las explicaciones de los hechos de tal manera que no solo dejaba encantado a Shun, sino que el mismo guardián se sentía extasiado con su propio relato.

Finalmente poco antes del medio día, y escabullendo para esto a Kero a su lado (al igual que las Sakura Cards, pues a Shun casi le da un ataque cuando salió del baño por la mañana y vio a Ikki acomodando su cama, desde entonces no se habían separado de Shun en todo el día), Shun había reclamado la soberanía que alguna vez ejerciese sobre la cocina prometiendo un super almuerzo para TOOOODOOOSSSSS.... siempre y cuando lo dejasen solo en su 'Santuario'; pedido que fue bien aceptado por todos los presentes (léase más de una centena de personas); y de eso habían pasado ya unas par de horas.

\- "¡AAAHHH!, el almuerzo se ve delicioso Shun... ¡Muero por probarlo!...¡EN ESPECIAL EL POSTRE!."- señaló Kero con deleite mientras ayudaba a Shun a acomodar las últimas fresas sobre el enorme pastel de relleno de mermelada de fresas y chantillí que estaban terminando de decorar.

Shun sonrió ante el comentario y entonces aún con la sonrisa comentó- "Espero que todos digan lo mismo que tú cuando prueben la comida, Kero; pero por ahora me conformo con que tú termines el decorado del pastel porque yo tengo que comenzar a limpiar todo lo que ensuciamos, mi cocina no se puede quedar así."

Kero miró a su alrededor y encogió sus pequeños hombritos, no veía el porque del alboroto, el lugar casi y no estaba nada sucio, solo faltan por lavar los utensilios que estaban usando para decorar el pastel, el bol de la crema chantillí (la cual aún tenía que pasar por el departamento de 'Pasada de dedito para rescatar lo que quedo de la crema' de Kero), unos cuantos cucharones y barrer un poco el piso. En comparación a como quedaba la cocina cuando Sakura cocinaba, aquello estaba más limpio que un quirófano listo para una cirugía.

Shun colocó todo en el lavadero y se alistaba a poner las manos a trabajar, cuando una extraña sensación invadió el ambiente, y el pequeño Kero se apresuró pronto a tomar su forma original poniéndose de manera protectora delante de Shun.

\- "¡Kero!... ¡no hagas eso que los demás caballeros pueden sentir tu presencia!."- se alarmó Shun al ver al enorme felino delante suyo.

\- "Shun, solo quédate detrás de mi que yo te protegeré... esta presencia... ¡Es él!."

Mientras tanto en la sala...

\- "¡Me muero de hambre Ikki!... seguro que aún no puedo ir a ver si ya esta la comida..."- se lamentó Seiya por enésima vez en el período de tiempo que llevaban esperando.

\- "NO."- volvió a repetir cortante Ikki por enésima vez al pobre Seiya, a quien de paso había tomado como escudo contra Saori esa mañana, cuando de pronto una extraña presencia fue sentida por este, y al parecer no solo por el caballero del fénix, pues más de uno dejó de reír y tomó una actitud de defensa.

\- "¿Qué es eso?."- preguntó más de uno tratando de averiguar la procedencia de aquella extraña y a la vez maligna sensación... hasta que de pronto la voz de Shaka de Virgo se dejó oír sobre todos los murmullos.

\- "¡¡¡VIENE DE LA COCINA!!!"

\- "¡¡¡SHUN!!!"- exclamó Ikki con preocupación mientras que corría en la dirección señalada a toda velocidad, más cuando estaba a punto de traspasar la puerta para entrar a la cocina, una extraña emisión de energía oscura salió por debajo de la puerta, y de pronto toda sensación se había ido- "¡¡¡SHUN!!!"- volvió a repetir Ikki con desesperación al ingresar al lugar, solo para encontrarlo vacío.

\- "Regístrenlo todo... ¡AHORA!."- ordenó Mu con voz de mando a los demás caballeros, pero al ver a Ikki se preocupó aún más, pues el Fénix de pronto había caído de rodillas al suelo. Mu se le acercó- "Ikki... ¿que pasa?, no te preocupes que lo encontraremos..."

\- "No... él ya no está... no siento su cosmo... Shun se ha ido... no lo siento aquí."

\- "Tal vez no este muy lejos de la mansión, no creo que quien haya venido se lo haya llevado muy lejos... y aún así, nosotros a velocidad luz..."

\- "NO!, no lo entiendes, ¡No lo siento!."- grito de pronto Ikki histérico- "No lo siento en la mansión... ¡No lo siento en Japón!... ¡NO LO SIENTO EN EL PLANETA NI EN ESTE UNIVERSO!... ¡¡¡SHUN SE ESFUMÓ POR COMPLETO!!!"- los gritos de Ikki de pronto rompieron en un ataque del propio Fénix, quien comenzó a destrozar el suelo con sus puños mientras gritaba una y otra vez- "¡NO ESTA, NO ESTA!"

\- "¡Ikki!"- entre Shiryu, Seiya y Hyoga trataron de calmar al ahora irascible caballero de manera infructuosa.

**********

Mientras tanto en las montañas, Touya veía a su hermanita al lado de aquel mocoso venido de la China y se sentía hirviendo de rabia mal contenida, mientras que su querido amigo Yukito trataba una y otra vez de explicarle que...

\- "Pero To-ya, Sakura ya no es ninguna niña; creo que debes darle algo más de espacio para que entable de manera tranquila relaciones sociales con chicos de su edad..."

\- "Si... si, Yuki... ya lo sé, pero es que..."

\- "Además To-ya, no está con chicos extraños... conoces al joven Li y al joven Hiragisawa desde hace años... y ni que decir de Tomoyo que es casi como una hermana para Sakura."

Touya miró a su amigo... era justamente eso lo que no le gustaba nada... ¡Ese mocoso había estado cerca de su hermana por demasiado tiempo!... eso podría devenir en algo para nada agradable para Touya... por lo menos ahora su padre no estaba allí para apoyar a Yukito; era una suerte que tanto Fujitaka Kinomoto como la señora Sonomi hubiesen tenido que salir a comprar algunas provisiones extras (bueno... con el apetito de Yukito, como que era necesario... =n.n=U ).

Touya suspiró una vez más con resignación esperando oír algo más de aquel discurso de su amigo (porque por lo general duraban más), pero Yukito se estaba demorando mucho en continuar; y al desviar Touya su mirada de Sakura hacia Yukito, lanzó este una fuerte exclamación. Allí estaba Yukito inconsciente siendo envuelto por unos extraños tentáculos de niebla negra que salían de una especie de miniagujero negro.

\- "¡¡¡YUKI!!!"- grito Touya a su amigo tratando de despertarlo mientras que comenzaba a halarlo con todas sus fuerzas ya que estaba siendo absorbido por el pequeño agujero negro, el cual parecía tener vida propia en aquellos momentos; pero sin mayor resultado, porque en poco tiempo Yukito ya había sido casi por completo absorbido.

\- "¡Que sucede!."- preguntaron los jóvenes al llegar corriendo alarmados por el grito y alarmándose aún más por la escena.

Tanto Eriol como Shaoran intentaron halar a Yukito junto con Touya, pero finalmente la mano de Yukito se resbaló de entre los dedos de Touya y Yukito terminó de hundirse por completo en aquel agujero negro... Lo habían perdido.

**********

Mientras tanto, en alguna dimensión alterna, una dimensión plagada por completo de oscuridad; tres figuras se encontraban tiradas inconscientes. Pronto la figura de un joven de cabellos castaños con brillos verdosos comenzó a mostrar algo de movimiento, solo para encontrarse a su lado al abrir un poco los ojos, la enorme figura de un felino alado, y la figura casi angelical de un ser de largos cabellos blancos y alas igualmente blancas.

\- "Bienvenido... te había estado esperando... te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo... y por fin estas aquí... Mago Clow."

\- "¿Eh?"- fue lo único que Shun atinó a decir ante aquella situación... y ahora ¿en que se había metido?.

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Konnichiwa minnaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Etooooo.... buenoooo.... ¿Cómo que me demoré mucho en la presentación de este cap verdad? =^.^=UU GOMENNASAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!.... por favor no me linchen, soy una chibi inocenteeeee!!!!... smiuf... bueno, no tan inocente, pero en fin... ustedes entiendan, las clases, los estudios... las tareas... ¡La manada!... y hablando de la manada... ¿donde estará minimiau?... la última vez que lo vi estaba cazando grillitos verdes, ahora se le ha dado por andar saltando detrás de los bichitos... bueno, luego lo busco.

Como iba diciendo, me disculpo con todos ustedes por tanto atraso, sé que han pasado muchos meses, pero bueno... trataré de entregar la cuarta entrega en menos tiempo.

Bien, por ahora les pregunto como siempre... ¿Qué les pareció este cap?, bueno, han sucedido una que otra cosita por ambos bandos... ahora a Ikki le volvió la hermanitis aguda, y eso que ya se le estaba pasando... y Sakura... ¿Creen que tendrá alguna oportunidad ahora sip con Shaoran... no sé, como que justo cuando las cosas y se andaban componiendo y cierto antiguo rival de Clow viene con una de las suyas de nuevo para arruinar este pequeño descanso... dudo mucho que algo bueno pueda salir de aqui... ¿o acaso si se puede?.

Bueno, en el proximo cap se viene una pequeño enfrentamiento, que hará que veamos un poco del estilo de pelea de ambas series involucradas.

Como siempre cualquier comentario, critica constructiva, tomatazos y demás, solo den click a reviews que estaré esperando ansiosa.

Ahora sipi, un bechito felino para todos.

chibineko =^.~=


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título: Card Captor Shun**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a las series de Card Captor Sakura y Saint Seiya; y por lo tanto a sus respectivos autores, el grupo CLAMP y Masami Kurumada. Esta obra se realiza únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno.

**Capítulo IV: Batalla en un mundo extraño**

Shun se encontraba sentado en un extraño suelo cubierto de niebla, mientras parpadeante, miraba a aquella especie de sombra o espectro frente a él. ¿Cómo lo había llamado?... Clow... ese era el nombre del hechicero que Sakura le había dicho era el ser del cual reencarnaba Eriol, y de paso el centro de todos aquellos problemas. Una vez más Shun parpadeó.

Entonces una especie de gruñido fue oído en aquel lugar, y pronto la bestia del sello, Kerberos, se despejaba lentamente mientras se incorporaba; más de pronto fue como si algo lo hubiese congelado en su sitio, y luego lentamente fue girando hasta quedar frente a aquel extraño ser que al parecer miraba impasible, a los tres recién llegados.

\- "Tai Sheng Lee..."- murmuró lentamente Kerberos mientras con movimientos precisos se colocaba frente a Shun en posición de defensa.

\- "Guardián Kerberos..."- la espectral voz resonó en aquel lugar- "Hacia mucho que no los veía. Es hora de pagar tus deudas, Lead Clow..."

Shun volvió a parpadear, por lo menos esa parte ya le estaba quedando clara, y allí había un malentendido.

\- "Errr... disculpe, señor... Lee... pero, yo no soy..."

\- "¡SILENCIO!. No me volverás a hacer caer en tus trucos de nuevo Clow, ¡ESTA VEZ SI PAGARAS POR TUS OFENSAS!!!."

Y Shun se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y ahora... ¿cómo iba a librarse de aquel problema?.

**********

Touya se encontraba como loco tratando de encontrar por donde se había metido aquel miniagujero negro que se había llevado a Yukito.

\- "Eso no va a funcionar, aquella presencia ya no está en este lugar."- la voz de Shaoran llegó una vez más a oídos del mayor de los presentes; Touya trinó en su interior ante la frase.

\- "¡No molestes mocoso."- fue lo que dijo mientras buscaba una vez más entre los arbustos y demás, más luego cayó de rodilla al suelo maldiciendo y golpeando con un puño el suelo.

Todos callaron entonces por un momento, hasta que Eriol comenzó a recitar, en casi susurros, palabras extrañas; y pronto el lugar en el cual había desaparecido el hombre de ojos dorados y amable sonrisa comenzó a iluminarse de manera tenue. Pronto Shaoran tomó la mano del otro hechicero brindándole así su poder para intensificar lo que era tal vez la mejor oportunidad que tenían de recuperar al perdido; y para momentáneo desconcierto de ambos jóvenes, una tercera persona se unió tomando la otra mano de la reencarnación de Clow; y de aquella manera Touya ofreció cualquier rastro de poder espiritual que le quedase.

Por su parte la joven Kinomoto miraba la escena muda, y con un terrible cargo de conciencia. ¡Sea lo que fuese ella debía de ayudar!... pero no podía, no tenía sus poderes. Entonces un terrible pensamiento se apoderó de su mente... _*¡¿Y si aquel problema mágico tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando?!... Shun...*_ Sakura no podía sentirse peor.

**********

Shun, Kerberos y Yue (quien se acababa de despertar hacía tan solo unos momentos); se encontraban escudados dentro del improvisado escudo del angelical guardián mientras trataban de evitar los inesperados ataques del fantasmal hechicero, quien de improviso había comenzado a lanzarles esferas de energía que resonaban fuertemente contra la barrera mágica, que parecía iba a desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

\- "¡No podrá resistir mucho tiempo!."- exclamó Shun a Kerberos, quien lo protegía a su vez entre sus alas.

\- "¡Pues entonces tendremos que defendernos mejor!."- exclamó a su vez el felino guardián.

Yue solo se limitaba a mirar a ambos con expresión confundida, y una mirada que decía claramente ... '¡Exijo una explicación!'... Lástima que nadie parecía hacerle caso.

\- "¡¿Y cómo hacemos eso?!"- casi gritó Shun al tratar que el guardián lo escuchase por encima de los estallidos.

\- "¡Pues tú eres ahora el amo de las cartas!... ¡¡ERES CARD CAPTOR SHUN!!... ¡Utilízalas!."

\- "¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO???!!!"- se escuchó de pronto a Yue preguntar con un tono no muy calmado, a la vez que momentáneamente escudo mágico tintileó haciéndolo tratar de enfocarse nuevamente en su misión de protección; lo cual en cualquier otro momento hubiese sorprendido mucho a Kerberos; pero debido a la situación reinante, el otro guardián le hizo caso mínimo y simplemente pasó el momento con un...

\- "¡Luego te lo explico!."- y volviendo su atención una vez más hacia Shun siguió diciendo- "¡Tendrás que hacer las veces de Sakura!... ¡Tú solo invoca a las cartas que yo te señale y úsalas como te voy a indicar y todo nos saldrá bien!... ¡Ya verás, funcionará!."- y entonces dijo un poco más bajo, pero no por ello inaudiblemente para Shun- "¡Sólo falta por aquí Tomoyo para que te de un traje decente de Card Captor y filme esta gran primera hazaña tuya!."

Y ante aquellas palabras, Shun tuvo que sudar una gotita mientras agradecía mentalmente que aquello no estuviese sucediendo. De pronto los ataques cesaron y la espectral voz se dejó oír una vez más, aunque ahora menos calmada, en realidad a cada segundo más alterada.

\- "¡Maldito Clow!... ¡ENFRÉNTAME DE UNA VEZ!. ¡Esta vez no podrás eludir mi furia!."- en realidad el hechicero parecía estar bastante fuera de control, más de pronto recobró el control y rió con sorna- "Mmmm... en realidad no importa, sin importar como acabaré contigo de la manera más dolorosa y humillante... un mago que no puede utilizar su magia... JAJAJAJAJA..."- y el hechicero rió con más ganas a medida que la intensidad de sus ataques aumentaba.

\- "¡Ese idiota no se da cuenta de que puedes acercarte a nosotros sin problemas!."- dijo Kerberos a Shun lo más alto que pudo para que el joven lo oyese, y continuó- "¡Así nosotros tenemos el elemento sorpresa!... ¡No imaginará para nada que lo vas a atacar con magia!. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!... ¡AHORA!, ¡protégete con Shield y golpéalo con Shot!."- ordenó el guardián a Shun mientras lo sacaba del campo de Yue y lo lanzaba con fuerza hacia un lado; y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven sacó la llave e invocó el hechizo que liberaba la magia de esta, tal y cual Kerberos le había enseñado con la idea de jugar luego un poco con las cards y Shun (osea cambiando el 'Sakura' por 'Shun'); y atacó tal y cual el felino guardián lo indicó. Y efectivamente hubo un favorable factor sorpresa, el cual dejó de momento atontado a aquel espectro.

\- "¡¿Qué demonios...?!"- gritó bastante sorprendido Tai Sheng mientras trataba de recuperar lo antes posible la postura de combate que tenía.

\- "¡AHORA VUELA CON FLY Y CONFÚNDELO CON ILLUSION, LUEGO APROVECHA Y GOLPÉALO CON AYUDA DE POWER Y FIGHT!."- ordenó rápidamente el guardián a Shun, quien buscaba como loco las cartas en el orden establecido y efectuaba un tanto nervioso la maniobra con algo de torpeza, pero aún así de manera efectiva; dejando una vez más a Tai Sheng Lee fuera de combate.

El hechicero volvió a incorporarse, aunque esta vez con un poco más de dificultad; y entonces miró fijamente al muchacho que lo había atacado.

\- "Tú... "- dijo lentamente en un susurro- "Tú... ¡Tú no eres Clow!"- afirmó por fin aquel espectro ahora bastante más furioso que antes.

\- "¡Es lo que he tratado de decirle desde el comienzo!"- se quejó Shun al tiempo que esquivaba una esfera de energía.

Pero Tai Sheng Lee estaba realmente furioso, y lanzaba cada vez ataques más violentos hacia Shun, quien entre su afán por esquivar dichos ataques y en tratar de prestar atención a lo que le indicaba Kerberos, realmente estaba volviéndose loco; y peor aún lo estaba sacando de concentración. Y justo cuando una de aquellas esferas iba a alcanzar a Shun, una flecha de luz se estrelló contra ésta causando una gran explosión.

Yue estaba nuevamente preparado con su arco, apuntando directamente hacia Tai Sheng.

\- "Basta de toda esta locura."- exclamó tan lacónico como siempre el guardián de alas de ángel- "Devuélvenos de una vez hacia nuestra realidad y olvidaremos que todo esto ha pasado."- dijo Yue sin siquiera mover un músculo mientras seguía apuntando de frente hacia el hechicero.

Tai Sheng Lee entonces paró su ataque, y miró profundamente a Yue sin mediar palabra alguna, y así se mantuvieron durante un buen rato, hasta que de pronto una torcida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del espectro.

\- "¿Se puede saber que es lo divertido?."- preguntó Yue con aquel mismo semblante inalterable.

Más pronto la respuesta a aquello fue conocida sin que el hechicero tuviese que decir nada, cuando lienzos de oscuridad comenzaron a envolver al ángel hasta dejarlo por completo paralizado sin que este pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

\- "¡YUE!."- gritó Kerberos con impotencia, sobre todo al notar que sus patas habían sido atrapadas por los mismos lienzos, y no podía separarse del suelo.

\- "¡Ker... beros...!."- Yue estaba siendo asfixiado mientras los lienzos lo comprimían cual boa constrictor con increíble fuerza.

\- "¡Kero!"- Shun miraba asustado los acontecimientos, tratando de relajarse lo más posible para enfrentar la situación que se le ponía en frente.

\- "Utiliza a Dash para obtener velocidad... y vuelve a golpearlo con Shot..."- dijo con gran esfuerzo el enorme león al joven, mientras trataba de evitar ser comprimido por aquellos lienzos tal como Yue.

\- "Oh, no... tu no vas a hacer nada pequeño mago falso..."- susurró Tai Sheng mientras reiniciaba el ataque contra Shun pero ahora con más fuerza.

Shun se alejó como pudo de los ataques y miró el mazo de cartas mágicas en su mano... ¡Ya no podía más con aquella situación!.

\- "¡Shun... rápido!."- gritó Kerberos con todas sus fuerzas al joven, y fue entonces que el caballero de Atena por fin estalló.

\- "¡Yo no necesito de estas cosas para vencerte!... ¡ME HE ENFRENTADO A LOS MISMOS DIOSES Y LOS HE VENCIDO, SI VOY A CAER CAERÁS CONMIGO!!!."- gritó Shun en uno de los pocos arranques de furia que había tenido en su corta pero agitada vida; y de pronto, ante el asombro de Yue y el hechicero, y la sonrisa de triunfo de un Kerberos casi envuelto por completo en aquella oscuridad, una extraña energía comenzó a emerger el joven muchacho... una energía que se manifestaba en una poderosa aura rosa.

**********

\- "¡RAPIDO!"- estalló una vez más el caballero del Fénix luego de tan solo un par de minutos desde la última vez que gritó; solo para volver a dar vueltas por el lugar como león enjaulado.

\- "Si no te calmas, no vamos a poder hacer nuestro trabajo."- expresó por fin Mu comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Ikki solo se limitó a mirarlo y a bufar una vez más mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina a la vez que trataba de calmarse un poco. Hacia ya casi una hora que su pequeño hermano había desaparecido... ¡UNA HORA!; y hubiese terminado de volverse loco si no fuese porque de pronto Shaka exclamó el sentir el rastro de una entrada a otra dimensión, lo cual fue confirmado por Mu y Saga luego. Ahora los tres caballeros trataban de reencontrar el camino a aquella dimensión, pero cada vez que alguno creía llegar a algo, una extraña aura de oscuridad les bloqueaba el camino. Ikki bufó una vez más y volvió a pararse y pasearse de nuevo por el lugar.

\- "Ikki... no lograras nada con esa actitud. Solo empeoras todo y retrasas el trabajo de los muchachos."- sentenció Shiryu lo más juiciosamente que pudo ante el alterado caballero.

\- "¡AL CUERNO TODO ESO!"- gritó con exasperación Ikki- "Solo habrán la maldita puerta al maldito lugar donde fue llevado MI hermano... ¡Y me encargaré de patearle el trasero al culpable hasta sus próximas 10 a 15 encarnaciones!."

Más de uno retrocedió ante las palabras de Ikki, quien parecía listo para agarrar a golpes al primer infortunado que se cruzase por su camino.

\- "¡Esperen un momento...!"- dijo Shaka de pronto emocionado, más una vez más suspiró en derrota- "No... otra vez perdí la pista."

\- "¡Demonios!."- Ikki gritó dando un golpe al viento con tal fuerza que un pedazo de la pared frente a él se rajó, y luego siguió paseándose como león enjaulado; hasta que de pronto paró sobre su propio sitio y miró hacia un lugar cualquiera- "¿Shun...?."- susurró ligeramente justo antes de que todo el resto de presentes hiciese lo mismo.

\- "¡Lo tengo!"- exclamó Shaka, justo antes de que Mu y Saga expresasen lo mismo.

Más antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo más, la armadura de Andrómeda de pronto salió de su caja y colocándose justo en el lugar en el cual Ikki había posado su vista antes, se hundió en una especie de minihoyo negro que se formó justo detrás de esta.

\- "¡No dejen que ese portal dimensional se cierre!."- gritó de pronto Mu a sus dos compañeros, y justo antes de que el pequeño hoyo desapareciese, los cosmos de los tres se unieron alrededor y comenzaron a jalar los extremos de la abertura.

\- "¡SI!."- Ikki celebró y esperó a que el portal fuese lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, pero cuando lo intentó no pudo lograrlo... pasaba a través de él como si se tratase de una imagen proyectada- "¡¿Qué demonios...?!."- preguntó Ikki nuevamente nervioso.

\- "Por alguna razón no podemos abrir un camino... solo una ventana."- trató de explicar Mu en pocas palabras puesto que ponía toda su energía y cosmos en el proceso.

\- "¡Miren!... allí esta Shun."- exclamó de pronto Seiya al señalar un punto.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba Shun terminando de vestir la armadura de Andrómeda, mientras que además de a él podía verse claramente a un enorme león alado y a una especie de ángel envueltos en tinieblas, mientras que frente a Shun se encontraba una especie de fantasma con el cual Shun parecía estar batallando.

\- "¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?."- preguntó entonces un confundido Máscara de Muerte quien, al igual que todo el resto de presentes, veía la escena con total desconcierto.

**********

\- "¡Nada!"- exclamó con desconsuelo Shaoran luego de terminar de caer rendido tras el esfuerzo.

Tomoyo entonces miró a su amiga Sakura, ¿qué no se supone que ella debería de estar ayudándolos con aquello?. Se acercó entonces a ella.

\- "Sakura..."- le susurró despacio y con delicadeza- "¿No se supone que deberías tener un rol un poco más activo en esto?."

Sakura miró a su amiga y se sonrojó de vergüenza. Bien, era hora de decir lo que estaba pasando; Sakura tomó aire y respiró profundamente...

\- "¡Miren!."- de pronto Eriol cortó lo que Sakura ni siquiera había empezado a decir, y todos pudieron notar que aquel hoyo negro en miniatura volvía a formarse justo frente a ellos, y no solo eso, sino que cada vez se hacía más grande. Y de pronto una conocida figura se mostró frente a ellos.

\- "¿Kido?"- preguntó atónito Shaoran al ver a su compañero de clases mostrarse desde el otro lado del hoyo, y más sorprendido aún estaba (casi con la quijada en el suelo) al notar como una especie de armadura roja se adhería a su cuerpo de manera perfecta con su anatomía.

Y de pronto Sakura sentía que no había un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo para esconderla.

**********

Shun miró ferozmente a Tai Sheng Lee luego de que la armadura terminase de incorporarse a su cuerpo. Estaba más que molesto... él llevaba consigo su armadura siempre, era cierto, como lo haría cualquier otro caballero de Atena, e incluso se la ponía para ocasiones especiales en el santuario y cosas así... ¡Pero no deseaba volver a usarla en batalla!, y eso era lo que aquel hechicero le había hecho hacer.

\- "Terminaremos con esto aquí y ahora, porque no estoy de humor para seguir con esto. No necesito de las Sakura Cards para saltar alto o golpear con fuerza y destreza, ni para moverme más rápido ni para vencerte de manera alguna; y te lo pienso demostrar justo ahora, te demostraré el poder de mi cosmos."- Shun habló con gran seriedad justo antes de colocarse en su posición inicial de combate, y tanteando la distancia que tenía de su oponente, y la fuerza en los ataques que había venido utilizando se decidió a atacar con su cadena triangular de manera directa, mientras utilizaba la cadena circular como defensa y de manera ondeante (osea su técnica más utilizada).

\- "¡Oh, oh!... creo que ya se enojo... ¡Genial!"- exclamó Kerberos mientras aprovechaba el descuido de Tai Sheng Lee para liberarse de las mágicas ataduras que lo aprisionaban.

Yue por su parte salía de a pocos de su enorme sorpresa inicial, mientras que comenzaba a entender que para su compañero guardián, aquellos eventos no eran tan sorprendentes. Iba a pedir una enorme explicación después, aunque aquello no fuese muy común en él; más por el momento debía de pensar en como se liberaría de las ataduras que lo sofocaban, tal y como Kerberos estaba lográndolo.

Por el otro lado, Shun atacaba ferozmente al hechicero, como pocas veces había atacado a oponente alguno; mientras que por su parte Tai Sheng Lee aumentaba el poder de sus hechizos para defenderse de aquel joven con extraños poderes.

\- "No sé que clase de magia es la que usas."- dijo por fin Tai Sheng Lee al caballero de Andrómeda en un momento en el cual logró quitarse del campo de ataque de Shun- "Pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme pequeño mago falso."

\- "¡Yo no soy ningún mago falso... ¡Yo soy el caballero de Andrómeda de los caballeros de Atena!, y créeme que acabaré contigo."- dijo más que furioso Shun, justo antes de hacer explotar su cosmos, haciendo que tanto el fantasmal hechicero como los dos guardianes estuvieran a punto de salir volando del lugar, y de paso deshizo tanto los lienzos oscuros que ataban a los guardianes como los que se habían empezado a formar detrás el joven caballero. En momentos como aquellos se notaba de quien era el hermano menor.

Tai Sheng Lee entonces optó por jugarse su último recurso al notar que de otro modo, perdería ante el muchacho con quien estaba batallando y los dos guardianes que ya se preparaban para atacarlo; y jugándose el todo por el todo, se lanzó contra el caballero de Andrómeda, enfrentándolo así de manera física en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Shun vio al espectro pasar a través de sus cadenas como no lo habían podido hacer los hechizos y maleficios que le habían sido lanzados, y antes de que pudiese notarlo, el hechicero se había lanzado contra el mismo y trataba de sofocarlo mediante extrangulamiento; y además el hechicero comienza a recitar versos y frases en un idioma extraño para el caballero, pero pronto Shun puede sentir como su alma es jalada fuera de su cuerpo.

Tai Sheng ve aquella energía comenzar a desaparecer, mientras que la resistencia del joven empieza a perder fuerza... ¡Su hechizo está dando resultado!, pronto enviará el alma del muchacho al más profundo de los infiernos. Tai Sheng sonríe de manera burlona, aquello esta resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, puesto que la armadura 'mágica' que protege al joven a empezado a desprenderse de su cuerpo, y pronto se sitúa por completo rearmada a un costado. El chico ha dejado de mostrar resistencia alguna... ¡Él ha ganado!. Más pronto la celebración del hechicero cesa, puesto que si bien el chico ya no presenta resistencia alguna, una nueva especie de energía lo comienza a rodear... un aura por completo diferente... más fría y profunda... más poderosa. De pronto el cabello del muchacho cambia por completo, de aquel castaño claro con tonos verdosos a un azabache más negro que la noche, y con tonos azulados, y el muchacho de pronto habla con un tono de voz por completo diferente, y lo que dice deja al hechicero más temeroso que nunca.

\- "Pequeña alma infeliz... ¿Estás tratando acaso de enviar al infierno al amo del mismo?"

Tai Sheng Lee suelta al muchacho con el terror pintado en su espectral rostro, suplicando por que no sea cierto lo que cree. El muchacho entonces levanta la vista y lo mira fijamente, y todos los presentes quedan mudos de asombro ante lo que ven, puesto que en los ojos del chico lo único que se ve es el basto infinito.

\- "Nadie... se enfrenta al dios de los infiernos o alguna de sus reencarnaciones... ¡Y mucho menos un miserable espectro como tú!."- rugió de pronto aquel extraño Shun mientras levantaba una mano contra el hechicero y una completa oscuridad comenzaba a rodear al espectro entre aquellas tinieblas- "¡Conoce el poder de Hades, Dios de la Muerte!."- gritó el chico justo al tiempo que un poderoso cosmo lo envolvía por completo mientras que Tai Sheng Lee era llevado hacia los mismos infiernos a recibir el peor de los castigos.

Todos los que observaron aquello quedaron en sepulcral silencio. Kerberos se impresionó ante el poder de la reencarnación de Hades, puesto que aunque sabía que era Shun, nunca imaginó que pudiese llegar a ser tan poderoso; mientras que por su parte tanto Yue en aquel mundo, como Eriol, Shaoran, Touya y Tomoyo en el otro, quedaban más que asombrados... quedaban pasmados, ante aquella revelación, puesto que no solo habían podido ver, sino también oír lo que era dicho.

\- "Reencarnación... del dios de los infiernos... Caballero de Andrómeda... de Atena"- murmuró Eriol sin saber que más decir, mientras notaba como Tomoyo tomaba su mano fuertemente en la suya- "Oh, por Dios..."

Mientras que Touya veía a aquel jovencito... lo habían recibido tantas veces en su casa, ¡¿Y resultó ser el Dios Hades... el de la mitología griega??!!, sin importar como lo viese, no le entraba en la cabeza aquello por ningún lugar.

Shaoran por su parte pensaba en cosas totalmente diferentes... él era la reencarnación de un poderoso Dios, entonces... era obvio que merecía a Sakura mucho más que el simple futuro líder del clan Li. Al parecer ya había perdido a Sakura para siempre.

En otro lado de Japón, varios cientos de ojos veían aquella escena igualmente impactados, pero por otras razones; y en especial cierto hermano mayor.

\- "Creí que Hades ya no se encontraba dentro de Andrómeda."- murmuró Aioros hacia su hermano menor.

\- "¡Nunca lo había visto tan molesto en toda mi vida!"- decía por su parte un sorprendido Seiya a Aldebarán, mientras que los otros caballeros de bronce asentían de acuerdo con el caballero de Pegaso.

Pero el más afectado de todos parecía ser el caballero del Fénix, quien aún no podía dar crédito a sus ojos y oídos... no, ¡Su pequeño Shun no pudo haber actuado de aquella forma!. Además era cierto, ¿que hacía el espíritu de Hades dentro de Shun?, era imposible que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de tan poderoso ser dentro de su cuerpo, entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, si se suponía que su Shun le decía todo. Ikki cayó sobre la silla en la cual había estado sentándose y parándose durante el tiempo antes de la aparición de aquella ventana; se sentía por completo miserable, su pequeño le había ocultado algo tan importante. Ikki suspiró, necesitaba hablar con él de inmediato, recuperarlo como fuese... pero no sabía como...

Por el otro lado, en aquel extraño mundo, aquella aura estaba terminando de desaparecer por completo de alrededor de Shun, así como el color de su cabello volvía a la normalidad. Finalmente el joven cayó de rodillas al suelo y Kerberos se le acercó, así como un dubitativo Yue.

\- "Shun... ¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó el enorme león al joven, quien alzó el rostro depositando así sobre él aquella mirada verde que el guardián ya tan bien conocía.

\- "¿Qué paso... hace un rato?"- preguntó a su vez el joven en lugar de contestar a la otra pregunta, más sin esperar respuesta continuó- "Hades... ¿él tuvo que ver con... esto?"- su voz parecía en extremo cansada.

\- "Si, Hades mandó a Tai Sheng Lee hacia no se donde; fue él."

\- "Mmmm... otra vez se me salió de control. Aunque solo sucede cuando me enojo muy fuertemente, que no es muy seguido, pero igual es una molestia..."- y agotado el muchacho se trató de recostar en algún lugar, y encontró con alivio el suave pelaje de la bestia del sello- "Gracias... por estar conmigo Kero."

Shun entonces suspiró y miró a su alrededor, y una terrible idea se le vino a la cabeza.

\- "¿Kero?..."

\- "¿Si?"

\- "Dime que sabes como vamos a regresar a casa."- dijo Shun preocupado ante la idea que tuvo de pronto de que nadie supiese como volver a casa.

Pero Kerberos se mantuvo en un incómodo silencio, y finalmente el enorme felino giró sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba Yue; quien llevaba un buen rato mirando a aquella pareja mientras esperaba algunas explicaciones. Y Kerberos se dio cuenta de que Yue tampoco sabía como volver.

\- "¡Ay no!, ¡Tengo que volver a casa!... deje demasiadas cosas a medias como para no volver... y tengo que... ¡Limpiar la cocina!, la deje muy sucia."- se quejó de pronto el muchacho incorporándose (y más de un caballero estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas ante aquella afirmación del Santo de Andrómeda)- "¡Y además... tengo que ver a Sakura!, para devolverle las cartas cuando ella recupere su poder como Card Captor cuando pasen los tres días."

Y ahora en cierto lugar en las montañas, cuatro pares de ojos se posaban sobre cierta jovencita que buscaba cualquier hueco para terminar de esconderse en lo más profundo de la tierra.

\- "Sakura..."- susurró de pronto Shun, y ante aquel susurro dos corazones estuvieron a punto de romperse en pedacitos.

\- _*El la ama... yo ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Sakura.*_ \- pensó descorazonado Shaoran.

\- _*¿Es que acaso Shun... ama a otra?*_ \- June de pronto sentía ganas de llorar.

\- "Tengo que devolverle todos los favores que me ha hecho Kero... tengo que..."- y Shun calló ante la mirada compasiva del enorme felino- "Ella se empeñó tanto en ayudarme para armarme de valor y decirle a June lo que siento por ella."

Y de pronto cierta amazona casi muere de felicidad y sorpresa (sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que todos los caballeros y amazonas del Santuario tuviesen sus miradas sobre ella). Y también cierto hermano mayor estuvo a punto de gritar ante lo revelado... ¡Pero si Shun no le había dicho ni una palabra al respecto!.

Y Shun continuó...

\- "Y se suponía que luego de decirle a June que la quería... y tal vez..."- y Shun se tuvo que sonrojar- "de que fuera mi novia... yo la iba a ayudar a practicar para que hablase por fin con Shaoran Li... para que ella también le dijese cuanto lo quiere."

Y ahora fue otro corazón el que salió disparado hasta la estratosfera... ¡ELLA LO QUERÍA!!!, y casi con miedo y muy lentamente giró la cabeza hasta que su mirada se posó en la joven tímida y sonrojada que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo... *Sakura...* susurró el chico en su mente, y su corazón se inflamó ante tanta alegría que incluso olvido cualquier acontecimiento excepto aquella revelación. Y mientras tanto una pareja de amigos reía por lo bajo *!Vaya que la noticia del amor de Sakura hacia él y fue interesante!* pensó Eriol con gracia. Y Touya tuvo que preguntarse a si mismo *¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos??!!*, pues no podía creer que algo como aquello sucediese... ¡SU HERMANA Y ESE MOCOSO!, primero muerto ¬_¬xx

\- "Y además... ¿quién va a ayudar a Ikki? ¡Él me necesita!... ¿quien va a cocinar para él, quién va a hacer los bocadillos para la tienda?... ¿quién lo va a cuidar si no regreso?... Ikki no se cuida a si mismo nunca... no se preocupa de su ropa, o su salud, ¡o nada!... No puedo dejarlo solo hasta que le consiga una buena esposa."

Y ahora Ikki casi se cae con silla y todo. _*¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir a Shun aquellas cosas?!... una esposa...*_ e Ikki se tuvo que sonrojar así no quisiese ante tales pensamientos; mientras que ni siquiera se atrevía a dar la cara al resto de caballeros mientras imaginaba los rostros burlones de los mismos.

\- "No te preocupes Shun."- lo animó Kerberos- "Ya encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí y regresar junto a todos nuestros seres queridos."

Pero cuando Shun lo miró, pudo notarse en aquella mirada de esmeralda un tinte triste. Incluso Yue, quien había improvisado un asiento detrás del enorme felino, pudo notar aquella mirada triste, y se limitó a no decir nada... teniendo en cuenta que como nunca había estado con ganas de hacer una que otra pregunta, pero ya había tirado la toalla.

\- "En fin... yo quería que este día fuese bonito para todos... en cambio ahora tal vez deberán estar buscándome... hambrientos... pobrecitos, y yo que les había cocinado con tanto cariño."

\- "Si..."- Kerberos secundó a Shun, más entonces recordó algo que prácticamente y lo hizo llorar- "¡Oh, no!... ¡Mi pastel de fresas!"

\- "Mi vida entera esta arruinada..."- continuó el joven caballero sin hacer mucho caso a lo que decía el felino- "nunca más volveré a ver a mi familia..."- y entonces Shun cerró los ojos y encogiendo las piernas escondió el rostro en estas- "Lo único que quiero..."- dijo en apenas un susurro el caballero- "... es volver a casa."

Y apenas hubo terminado de decir aquello, tanto en las montañas como en la mansión Kido; las dos ventanas de agujero negro de cerraron de improviso, dejando a los espectadores sin saber como actuar.

Más de pronto en la mansión Kido, los murmullos fueron acallados a una sola voz, cuando Kiki señaló a voz en cuello...

\- "¡Shun está en la sala!"

Y todos los presentes en la mansión, que en aquellos momentos se encontraban amontonados en la cocina; fueron de golpe a la sala. Y allí pudieron ver inconscientes en el suelo al caballero de Andrómeda con la armadura a un costado y un libro de cartas rosa y un pequeño medallón con una estrella al otro costado, mientras que también tirados en el suelo estaban los dos guardianes; todos por completo inconscientes.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notitas de la autora...**

Ejem... err... hooolaaaaaa... (chibi se esconde en lo más profundo de su canastita una vez más, como que se está haciendo una costumbre frecuente =¬.¬=U ... bueno, ya es hora de salir de todos modos).

=u.u= gomen, sé que una vez más el capítulo esta atrasado, pero... bueno, ya para que explico. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí como siempre con todo mi felino corazoncito y retazos de imaginación... y entre cierto alboroto causado por un minigatito que no deja de saltar.

minimiau: ¡¿Quién es ese minigatito chibi-nee?!... ¡Yo quiero conocerlo para jugar con él!.

chibineko: Hablaba de ti minimiau... =-.-=U

minimiau: GENIAL!!!!... soy un gatito saltadoooorrrr!!!!!- y gritando emocionado el pequeño gatito se puso a saltar alrededor de su hermanita, quien ya estaba resignada a dicho comportamiento.

chibineko: Bueno, mientras minimiau salta de un lado al otro; pues bien, quiero que sepan que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, así que como es obvio el próximo capítulo será el último =n.~= Espero que se hayan divertido hasta ahora con este pequeño ficsito mío, en el cual, pues bueno, creo que he dado a conocer un poco mi perspectiva de la vida de algunos de mis personajes favoritos a futuro.

minimiau: ¿Qué es una 'pers...pers... eso de vida?- pregunta el gatito quien de pronto ha dejado de saltar y mira a su hermana con ojitos llorosos y tiernos.

chibineko: Es lo que tu piensas que deparará el futuro para alguien.

minimiau: =*.*= OOOHHHH!!!!!!!!!... y tu que crees que voy a ser cuando sea tan grande como tu chibi-neeeeeee??????

chibineko: =¬.¬= ... ejemm... bueno... si hablas de altura... creo que serás adolescente =u.u=U (por que salí tan enana por Kami...). Pero como creo que hablas de edad... bueno... lo más probable... es que seas artista de circo (sino que otra cosa puede ser alguien que salta tanto).

minimiau: =0.0= SIIIII!!!!!!!... ¡Voy a vivir en un circo!!!... ¡Voy a vivir en un circoooo!!- y saltando y tarareando aquellas palabritas, el pequeño gatito se fue saltando hacia algún lugar.

chibineko: Ejem... bueno, como iba diciendo; muchas cosas has sido reveladas mientras Shun pensaba... en voz alta =¬.¬= ... y ahora hay muuucho que explicar; o por lo menos así lo creen cierto par de hermanos mayores... gente involucrada sentimentalmente... amigos curiosos... (ustedes saben), así que en el prox. capítulo veremos como los protagonistas salen de aquel enoooorrrme problema.

Bueno, un bechito felino. Cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva o simple comentario, estaré feliz de recibirlo.

Me despido por ahora, más bechitos para todos.

chibineko =n.n=


	5. Capítulo V

**Título: Card Captor Shun**

**Autor:**  Lady chibineko

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a las series de Card Captor Sakura y Saint Seiya; y por lo tanto a sus respectivos autores, el grupo CLAMP y Masami Kurumada. Esta obra se realiza únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin lucro alguno.

**Capítulo V: Consecuencias de las explicaciones y sus conclusiones**

Ikki caminó lentamente hacia Shun, se sentía como en un sueño... como si acabase de terminar una horrible pesadilla.

Se arrodilló al lado del más joven y con lágrimas asomando en sus ojos acarició la frente de su ototo, ordenando de paso el alborotado cerquillo.

Más pronto un ruido sacó de su embeleso a Ikki; quien pronto se puso en una posición un tanto defensiva al notar con recelo a aquel ser con angelicales alas mirándolo de forma fría aunque inexpresiva, tal y cual él mismo había mirado a otros tantas veces.

El angelical ser se paró de pronto, cortando el contacto visual entre ambos de esta manera; pronto y cerrando los ojos y tomando una pose de meditación, sus alas resplandecieron un instante y de alguna manera fueron guardadas en la espalda del mismo; y tras esto el ahora ángel sin alas cruzó los brazos y volvió a ver fijamente a Ikki, quien lo miraba con mucho menos agrado para entonces.

"Bienvenido a mi hogar." dijo de pronto la voz femenina de Saori, quien trataba así de bajar la tensión en el ambiente "Yo soy Saori Kido... hmm... reencarnación de la Diosa Atena; y estos son mis caballeros protectores." terminó de decir lo más elegante y dignamente que pudo.

"Yue." fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel extraño ser, quien apenas y había desviado la mirada de Ikki para responder a la dama.

Saori tuvo que ahogar a duras penas un mohín de disgusto; más fue entonces otro el que intervino en la forzada conversación.

"Yue..." murmuró el ahora joven Dohko con una sonrisa "Significa 'Luna' en chino; hermoso nombre. ¿Es usted de China?." y entonces la sonrisa se amplió.

Yue miró con renuencia un instante al que le hablaba, y por educación más que por otra cosa murmuró.

"Fui creado allí." y entonces nuevamente observó de manera fija al caballero del Ave Fénix, quien sostenía aún la cabeza de su pequeño hermano mientras miraba con bastante recelo a aquel ser de cabellos platinados. La conversación de Yue con aquellas personas había terminado.

*Esto es insoportable.* pensó entonces Ikki terminando de perder la paciencia *¿Con que derecho me mira de esa manera?.* refunfuñó en su interior.

"¡¡¡¿Qué demonios miras?!!!." dijo por fin Ikki de muy mala gana a Yue, ante el suspiro de derrota del resto.

"Velo por aquel que tiene los poderes de mi ama hasta que estos les sean devueltos. Debo vigilarlo hasta que despierte y se encuentre fuera de peligro." dijo Yue sin tono alguno en la voz, aunque internamente había pensado fastidiado que había desperdiciado demasiadas palabras en una explicación por demás inútil.

"¡¿Quién demonios te crees para decir eso?!." explotó por fin Ikki "¡Es MI HERMANO MENOR!; no estará más a salvo con nadie de lo que puede estar conmigo."

Y Yue enarcó una ceja y siguió observando con la misma actitud al más joven; e Ikki miró ahora mucho más resentido a Yue... ¡Como quería golpearlo!.

"Ahummm... ¿dónde estoy?." la voz de la bestia del sello pronto rompió la tensión del ambiente (lo que para muchos fue un milagro), y entonces más de uno miró con genuino asombro y respeto al enorme felino levantarse y estirar las imponentes alas. Kerberos entonces miró el lugar en el que estaba... precia haber sido descubierto =¬.¬=U bueno, nadie es perfecto. A ver...

"Hmmm... veamos, Shun..." y Kero miró al improvisado Card Captor "... está con su hermano; y tú..." y se dirigió al Juez "... estás parado allí como poste de luz. Si, creo que todo esta bien; entonces..." y de pronto una luz rodeó al guardián y se envolvió en sus propias alas, y segundos después todos pudieron ver a un pequeño y gracioso peluchito alado "... ¡Mi pastel me espera!" dijo Kero con emoción y salió disparado hacia la cocina (lo cual hizo que el asombro y respeto inicial al guardián se esfumase en un dos por tres).

"¡¿Pastel...?!." las palabras hicieron eco en los labios de Seiya y ante la consternación general, salió disparado en dirección a la cocina tras el pequeño ser.

Ikki por su lado se sintió dolido; aquel pequeño ser era lo que anoche había confundido con un peluchito... Shun no había confiado en él después de todo, al parecer para su ototo no era tan importante como él pensaba.

Y entonces, y por último, el caballero de Andrómeda comenzó a moverse ligeramente y abriendo de a pocos los ojos, finalmente distinguió el rostro de su hermano.

"Ikki... " murmuró en un principio el joven, y sus ojos empezaron a ser anegados por las lágrimas. "¡IKKI!." repitió Shun al lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano y llorar en su pecho como un niño, ¡había tenido tanto miedo de no volver a verlo!.

E Ikki no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolver el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, pues sin importar lo que sintiese en aquellos momentos, su pequeño había vuelto y era suficiente.

"Veo que mis servicios ya no son requerido." la fría voz de Yue cortó el momento, y Shun volteó a ver al guardián con preocupación al darse cuenta de todo lo que tendría que explicar, el problema era que no tenía mucha idea de como empezar.

Por su parte el juez y guardián de las Sakura Cards volvió a extender las alas, y ante el asombro general que se dio una vez más, se repitió el proceso ya antes presenciado, dando como resultado la inesperada presencia de un sujeto de carita bonachona que miró alrededor y a todos los presentes con algo de sorpresa; más luego su sorpresa fue reemplazada por una gran y amable sonrisa.

"Creo que Yue me dejó nuevamente en un lugar que no conozco... espero no haber causado demasiadas molestias a nadie." dijo como disculpa Yukito a los presentes, quienes aparte de la sorpresa de ver la diferencia física, notaban las diferentes personalidades "Espero me disculpen si pregunto lo que sucedió, pero no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido desde que hablaba con mi amigo Toya en el campamento." explicó Yukito pensativo hacia los presentes.

"Tsukishirosan..." Shun se limpió las lágrimas rápido y se paró dirigiéndose hacia el amable y joven hombre.

"¡Joven Shun!. ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿está Sakura bien?."

"Ella no se encuentra aquí... es que... hubo un problema, y ella tuvo que confiarme sus poderes por unos días..." Shun no sabía bien como explicar lo sucedido.

"Ah!, ya veo. ¿Y todo resultó bien?." Yukito preguntó tan amable como siempre.

-"Pues... si... " Shun no sabía que más decir, aunque sintiese que debía aún una mayor explicación.

"Que bueno." Yukito sonrió de nuevo.

Y ni bien terminó de decir aquello, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y de esta salieron Seiya y Kero peleándose por un pedazo de pastel.

"¡Es mío!." chilló el pequeño guardián mientras luchaba de manera aguerrida.

"¡Pero tú ya te comiste dos pedazos y yo solo uno!."

"Porque yo ayudé a hacer el pastel y Shun me dio esos pedazos a MI!." chilló una vez más un furibundo Kero.

Todos miraron la escena con una gotita, mientras que Yukito sonreía ante la gracia.

"Bueno... debo volver hacia donde están Toya y los demás... pero no se como hacerlo." Yukito sonrió a la ironía "Joven Shun, espero disculpes mi atrevimiento, pero dejé mi dinero en el campamento... ¿me podrías prestar para el autobús que va a las montañas?; con suerte llego mañana en la mañana, y le daré dinero a Sakura para que te lo devuelva a ti. Además... creo que necesito uno o dos almuerzos, así que si me puedes decir donde hay un buen restaurante..."

"¡¿Cómo dice eso?!, no se preocupe en devolverme nada, es mi deber; y no se preocupe por la comida que también es mi obligación y correrá de mi parte..."

"Oh, no!... no podría; además como mucho..."

"¡Insisto...!"

La conversación entre ambos volvió a sacar una gotita en los presentes; hasta que Shaka, con una sonrisa, decidió intervenir.

"Si me lo permiten..." dijo el caballero de Virgo adelantándose hasta los dos que discutían "Me encantaría llevarlo, claro esta si usted acepta. Seguro que la pequeña joven Sakura está preocupada por usted, y no creo poder permitir que alguien tan dulce como ella se mantenga consternada; llegaremos antes de que siquiera lo imagine."

"¿En serio?, es usted muy amable. Así que conoce a Sakura; mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro, es un placer."

"Shaka de Virgo, el placer es mío... y en cuanto a la comida... ¿Alguna vez ha probado la comida griega...?." la sonrisa de Shaka se amplió mientras desaparecía a velocidad luz con Yukito, luego de procurar pasar un brazo protector por encima de los hombros de éste. Seguro e iba a ser un viaje interesante.

Shun miró a los dos desaparecer en una estela de luz y suspiró. Por lo menos ese problema ya estaba resuelto, aunque aún faltaba resolver alguna que otra cosa, pensó Shun mientras veía a Kero embutirse el pedazo de pastel ante la mirada llorosa de Seiya, y fue entonces que la voz de Ikki confirmó su pensar.

"Shun... tenemos que hablar." Ikki parecía un poco triste más que molesto, y eso a Shun le dolió mucho más de lo que el mismo creyó que podía dolerle.

"Si niisan... lo sé." Shun giró para ver de frente a Ikki y a los demás, ahora tendría que contarles a todos sobre Sakura.

"Y quiero que comiences diciéndome porqué no nos dijiste que Hades aún habitaba en ti... ¡Y como va eso de que no puedes controlarlo cuando te enfureces mucho!." dijo Ikki muy serio, y Shun abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada.

_*¡¿Cómo sabe sobre eso?!*_ se preguntó aterrorizado Shun _*La única manera es que él... todos hayan visto cuando yo... ¡Ay, mi Diosa!*_ y con terror Shun giró sus ojos hacia June, y con horror pudo notarla sonrojada... entonces... habían visto y oído TODO. Y Shun se sonrojó todo y respiró profundo, y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, pues sus piernas amenazaban con no responderle gran cosa. Ese día iba para largo, al igual que las ... innumerables explicaciones que iba a tener que dar... ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!.

**********

Touya, Shaora, Eriol y Tomoyo aún no salían de su asombro, a pesar de que había pasado ya más de una hora desde que aquel agujero negro se había cerrado; mientras que por su parte, Sakura suplicaba por que el suelo se la tragase.

"¡Por un demonio!, ¡¿Donde está Yuki?!." finalmente explotó Touya ante la ausencia de su amigo, y ese grito pareció despertar al resto de su ensimismamiento "¡Tienes mucho que explicar jovencita!." dijo Touya amenazante a su hermana, mientras que el resto posaba su mirada en la chica.

"¡Vaya que Kido resultó ser alguien muy interesante después de todo!." Intervino entonces Eriol con una sonrisa, a lo que Tomoyo respondió con una ligera risita mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su novio.

Touya bufó con exasperación ante aquel comentario y Sakura se sonrojó levemente al ver a su amigo tan animado ante la situación; y por poco se desmaya ante la repentina subida de sangre a su cabeza al notar a Shaoran mirándola con ojos incrédulos. Desvió la mirada más que rápido y nuevamente deseó desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en aquellos momentos.

"Yo..." la voz de Sakura salió en un susurro y se perdió con el viento.

"SAKURAAAA..." la voz de Touya denotaba que el hombre estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Y entonces una ligera luz los alumbró por un momento y de pronto y ante las, de nuevo, asombradas miradas; Yukito y otro hombre (el cual les parecía demasiado conocido a Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo) se encontraban frente a ellos.

"¡Muchas gracias por todo Shakasan!, y déjeme decirle que la comida de ese restaurante en Atenas estuvo 'deliciosa'."

"Ah!, me alegro. Es mi lugar favorito para ir a comer, y siempre es un placer compartirlo con alguien que lo aprecie. El placer es todo mío en realidad Yukito, y si alguna vez desea visitar Atenas o algún otro lugar, solo avíseme, me encantaría pasar un día con alguien con un cosmo tan calmado como el suyo, es bastante relajante." y entonces Shaka volteó hacia Sakura "Señorita Sakura, como siempre es un placer el verla." y sonrió.

A Sakura le salió también una ligera sonrisa al ver a aquel calmado hombre que, como la primera vez que lo conoció, estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro apacible.

"El placer es mío Shakasan; muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de traer a mi amigo Yukito hasta aquí." Sakura se inclinó para demostrar su agradecimiento , aún cuando todo lo que seguía deseando era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en aquellos momentos. "No debió de haberse tomado tantas molestias."

Shaka solo sonrió, casi y podía olerse en el aire la incomodidad de la joven... al parecer Shun no era el único que debía explicaciones, y hasta podría asegurar que la mansión no fue el único lugar en el cual se presenciaron los increíbles hechos de aquella mañana. Pero Shaka optó por la prudencia y una retirada decente y silenciosa, y con una última inclinación de despedida hacia Sakura y el resto de los presentes, volvió a desaparecer de la misma manera como había llegado.

Yukito aún se despedía alegre con una mano hacia la nada y Sakura seguía mirando hacia el suelo terriblemente avergonzada mientras que el resto miraba en completo silencio el lugar donde antes se había encontrado el mencionado Shaka. Eriol suspiró y decidió que aún le faltaba mucho por conocer sobre los misterios del mundo... Oh!, bien!, eso lo hacía todo más interesante. Tomoyo se relajó ante la actitud calmada de su pareja. Shaoran tenía un caos completo en la cabeza pues no estaba seguro de que pensar... sobre todo... sobre Sakura... lo que dijo Kido... *u_u* *ella... ella... ¡Ella lo quería!... ¿y ahora?* Era su sueño hecho realidad y no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, era más, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. En cuanto a Touya...

_*Grrr... 10, 9, 8... no sirve; 7, 6, 5... niña malcriada... 4, 3... ¡mocosos buscalíos!... 2, 1...*_ "¡Yuki, ya deja de despedirte del aire!." estalló finalmente el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

"¿Sucede algo malo Toya?." preguntó inocentemente Yukito al no entender el por qué del mal humor de su amigo.

Touya solo gruñó internamente a lo que él mismo consideraba sus desgracias y nuevamente comenzó una cuenta regresiva para tratar de calmarse.

-"Tuvimos suerte de que mi papá y la señora Daidouji no estuviesen aqui..." empezó a hablar el aludido en un tono amenazantemente calmado "¡Tuvimos suerte...!" y ahora habló con el tono de voz un tanto más alto "¡... de que nadie resultase herido o aún peor que eso!." y por fin el mal humor del hombre comenzaba a estallar sobre el resto de los presentes con toda su fuerza "¡Y NINGUNO DE USTEDES PARECE CONSCIENTE DE ESO!!!...¡Muy bien jovencita, quiero una buena explicación de lo que ha pasado, y la quiero  
AHORA!." Touya le gritó a su hermana a todo pulmón, más aún así ésta no fue la única en retroceder un paso o dos con nervios ante el afloramiento del mal humor del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto; incluso Yukito parecía consternado.

"Yo... yo..." Sakura lo intentaba, pero no sabía que decir de todas manera, y justo cuando Touya parecía dispuesto a jalarla de una oreja a algún rincón y conseguir así la explicación que deseaba a punta de gritos y de mal humor (como era costumbre suya a veces), el motor de un coche se dejó escuchar y un suspiro de alivio generalizado se extendió por el ambiente. Sakura se había salvado, su papá y la mamá de Tomoyo habían llegado. Touya soltó un bufido y se sentó enojado en un tronco cercano. El carro por fin paró y ambos bajaron de éste.

"Touya... Sakura, hijita. ¿Pasó algo interesante mientras nos fuimos?." preguntó el señor con una sonrisa mientras se hacía cargo de la mayoría de los paquetes de lo que habían comprado.

Los aludidos y el resto se miraron unos a otros hasta que por fin Touya respondió..

"No papá... nada interesante. Deja que te ayude con eso." y procedió a cargar algunos de los paquetes que quedaban en el carro, siendo pronto imitado por los demás.   
Pronto la conversación giró en torno a lo que se prepararía para el almuerzo y otros temas sin sentido; mas Sakura podía sentir que llegaría pronto el momento en el que explicaría a todos lo que había sucedido; así que decidió aprovechar su tiempo para calmarse y pensar en lo que iría. Ahora sabía que debía de ofrecer por lo menos algo completo y entendible a todos, era lo menos que se merecían después de haber vivido aquello... pero sería difícil, muy difícil.

**********

Shun llevaba ya casi media hora mirando al suelo en completo silencio. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, en especial las de Ikki... y June. A decir verdad, lo único que rompía la tensión del lugar era la lucha en susurros de Seiya y el pequeño Kero por los postres sobrantes. Ya todos habían almorzado, habían decidido hacerlo aún a pesar de lo ocurrido puesto que más de un estómago comenzó a gruñir en protesta; luego y como por acuerdo tácito, todos se habían dirigido a la sala en silencio para escuchar la ansiada explicación acerca de lo ocurrido... y Shun simplemente se había quedado mudo, y continuaba aún así.

Por fin un suspiro de frustración salió de los labios de Ikki, quien todo el tiempo se había encontrado sentado frente a Shun.

"De acuerdo ototo... vamos a otro lado a hablar solo nosotros dos." dijo suavemente mientras se paraba y colocaba al lado de su pequeño hermano, y colocaba una mano cálida en la cabeza gacha del más joven.

Shun alzó por fin el rostro y sonrió tímidamente a su hermano mayor. Al mismo tiempo un clamor general de inconformidad se dejó escuchar, aunque una mirada dura de Ikki a todos calló aquello de una sola vez.

"No... creo que todos deben estar presentes Ikki." Shun rechazó muy a su pesar aquella oportunidad de sentirse un poco más a salvo, pero su conciencia le dictaba ser justo "Aunque es a tí a quien más explicaciones debo... creo..."

Ikki entonces besó la cabeza de Shun, reconfortándolo de aquella forma, y volvió a sentarse; pero esta vez junto a su ototo. Quería hacerle saber que era la piedra sobre la cual podía apoyarse cuando fuese necesario e incluso cuando no lo fuese. y Shun se sintió confortado, y suspiró.

"Bueno... mi amiga Sakura... algunos de ustedes ya la conocen." Shun miró a los que la habían conocido el sábado pasado cuando inesperadamente habían ido al cine. Y los aludidos asintieron, Shun continuó "Sakura en realidad es una gran amiga mía, creo que es sobretodo porque ella ha tenido una vida con sucesos fuera de lo normal como yo... y todos nosotros en general; y pues sucede que ella es algo así como una hechicera..." el muchacho decidió no entrar en demasiados detalles "Y pues justo ayer me llamó porque se le presentó un grave problema, y no podía estar siquiera cerca de su propia magia... e iba a necesitar ayuda para resolverlo... algo de tiempo en realidad. Así que como no podía pedirle ayuda a sus conocidos por... razones personales... me pidió ayuda a mi porque yo también tengo poderes... como caballero, pero poderes después de todo." Shun se detuvo un momento, tomó aire y continuó "En fin, no se suponía que sucediese nada especial, solo iba a cuidar de sus poderes, de las cartas.. ehmm... y de Kero, por tres días... Sakura no tiene la culpa, así que por favor no le reclamen nada si es que la ven."

"¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?." preguntó el dragón Shiryu ante la completa seguridad de su amigo respecto al tema.

"¡Porque lo sé!... creo que eso es suficiente." respondió Shun tajante y algo resentido ante la falta de confianza de su casi hermano.

"Esta bien Shun, yo te creo." Ikki trató una vez más de ser reconfortante para con su hermano, y Shun suspiró en alivio ante eso. Ikki siguió entonces con la pregunta que más lo atormentaba, aunque antes dijo "Pero me hubiese gustado que confiaras aunque fuese un poquito más en mi... aunque claro es tu amiga y no la mía; pero... Shun... ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre Hades?."

y Shun casi sintió el dolor expresado en la voz de su hermano como una punzada en el corazón. Nuevamente agachó la cabeza y su voz se perdió en menos que un susurro.

"No... no sabía como." pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por los ojos de Shun.

Ikki quiso abrazar a Shun, la existencia de alguien más aparte de ellos dos en aquella habitación había sido borrada de su mente; pero no lo hizo, porque necesitaba saber toda la historia; más aún así se acercó protector. Shun por su parte aspiró hondo y ahogando sollozos decidió seguir hablando.

"Yo... no sabía como decírtelo, no encontré el momento..." ahora era evidente que Shun no podía contener el llanto. Ikki se mantuvo en silencio, más no así Shiryu, quien dijo.

"Pues pudiste haberlo dicho cuando volvimos de la pelea en el Inframundo... o luego de recuperarnos si eso era lo que esperabas."

"No... no entiendes Shiryu... en ese momento yo no sabía que él seguía dentro de mi." Shun trató de hacerse entender de manera casi desesperada.

"¿No... sabías?." preguntó Ikki en voz baja.

"No..." y Shun volvió a secarse las lágrimas que salían insistentemente de sus ojos "No fue hasta varios meses después... fue... fue esa noche en la que Nashi y Yabú me hicieron aquella broma y casi me destrozan la cocina... esa noche me enojé mucho, y me largué a mi habitación para no estallar frente a todos..."

E Ikki y los demás recordaron; si, fue justo en el día de los inocentes del año en que batallaron con Hades hacía casi 3 años ya. Esa noche nadie pudo sacar a Shun de su habitación ni entrar en ella (ni siquiera Ikki pudo entrar a dormir en su propia cama); y al día siguiente además; se mostró inusualmente ausente de la realidad, al igual que durante el resto de la semana. Los pensamientos de todos se detuvieron al continuar hablando Shun.

"Yo... de pronto estaba gritándole a las paredes, creo que nunca pensé en sentirme tan molesto. Entonces de pronto me vi al espejo sin querer, y vi mi cabello negro al igual que mis ojos, y me asusté... comencé... comencé a respirar profundo para calmarme... no sé cuanto tiempo fue... no me volví a ver al espejo esa noche." Shun tembló al revivir ese recuerdo ante todos, e Ikki ya no pudo soportarlo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no le importaba recibir explicación alguna, ahora solo quería mantener a su ototo a salvo.

"Ya... tranquilo. Todo está bien ahora Shun... tranquilo." Ikki trató de apaciguar el temblor de su ototo con palabras suaves, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Shun continuó sin embargo su relato.

"Entonces... pensé en decírselo a alguien... a tí niisan... pero ya todos estaban tan tranquilos que decidí pensar bien en que decir, pensé que tenía tiempo. Y luego pasó el tiempo... y entonces hubo esa pelea y nos fuimos de la mansión... y decidí esperar de nuevo porque teníamos muchos problemas en esos momentos... y luego siempre estabas tan preocupado por el dinero y todo lo demás, y me seguí quedando callado... y luego..." la voz de Shun había vuelto a ser tan solo un susurro "pues... ya no me daba muchos problemas... y pues... decidí hacerme cargo del asunto yo mismo... y ya no le dije a nadie." Shun por fin terminó de sacar todo aquello de su interior, y se quedó mudo y quieto entre el abrazo de su hermano. Estaba tan aliviado.

Ikki miró a su hermano; ahora lo entendía, jamás se había dado el momento preciso para que Shun lo dijese... y es que Shun era incapaz de incomodar a los demás aún con algo tan abrumador como eso. Y entonces Ikki se permitió a si mismo abrazar a su hermano aún con más fuerza, y al sentirlo soltarse a llorar en su pecho lo apretó aún más contra si y besó sus cabellos y susurró mil y un palabras de consuelo y amor fraternal. Ya se había dicho demasiado ese día, era suficiente, no se necesitaba más. 

Los minutos pasaron y todos seguían en sepulcral silencio en la sala de la mansión; al volverse los minutos horas los sollozos de Shun habían cesado, y la tarde se transformaba ya en noche. Ikki alzó a su ahora dormido ototo, y de lo conmovido que estaba si siquiera protestó cuando el pequeño Kero se posó en el pecho del caballero de Andrómeda.

"Hasta mañana." la voz de Ikki se generalizó hacia todos, y luego de un par de minutos sus pasos se perdieron en el segundo piso.

"No puedo creer que haya soportado toda esa carga el solo." Hyoga estaba entre asombrado por la voluntad del joven y resentido por la falta de confianza de Andrómeda para con todos.  
"Conocemos demasiado bien a Shun como para suponer algo como esto." dijo un poco más sereno Shiryu. Muchos asintieron a la afirmación.

"¡Pues entonces solo nos queda dar lo mejor de nosotros y demostrar a Shun que estamos con él y que siempre lo querremos!." Seiya dijo animado, y sus palabras avivaron el espíritu medio triste de los caballeros. Y todos asintieron a lo dicho, no solo eran caballeros de Atena, eran como los mosqueteros... '¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!'.

**********

Ikki acostó a Shun en la cama, y con delicadeza le sacó la ropa y le puso la pijama. Lo metió bajo las sábanas y suspiró al acariciar sus cabellos.

"Tal vez debería ser un poco más... su amigo. Pero no sé como..." Ikki habló bajito hacia la nada; sin embargo recibió una respuesta.

"No creo que sea necesario... tú ya eres su mejor amigo." Kero voló hasta posarse en la almohada a un costado del durmiente Shun, Kero continuó "Es más, Shun nos dijo que tú eras todo para él... su padre, su madre... su hermano y su amigo. No creo que nadie pueda ser más para otra persona."

Ikki parpadeó conmovido y sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, y alejó con un dedo una lágrima errante que pugnaba por salir.

"Él... ¿dijo eso en verdad?."

"No tengo por que mentir con respecto a un asunto como este. Sé que no me concierne, pero aún así creo que debía de decirlo."

"Pero... hay tantas cosas que no me dice..."

"Porque es un adolescente..." explicó el pequeño guardián con voz frustrada "A pesar de lo mucho que significas para él, siempre habrán cosas que se guardará o que hablará con alguien más que no seas tú. Es la edad."

E Ikki sonrió ante la veracidad de dichas palabras. ¡Que tonto no haber pensado antes en aquello!.

"Supongo que tienes razón... yo mismo a veces he querido hablarle de alguien que... hace un tiempo significó mucho para mi, y no he podido hacerlo. Supongo que no tengo una amiga como... hmm... Sakura, para hablar de esas cosas; pero tengo a mi ototo, y si quiero que él me tome en cuenta para ciertos asuntos... yo debo de hacer lo mismo." si, era momento de que Shun supiese más sobre Esmeralda... y también sobre...

"¡Ese es el espíritu!; pero también debes de empezar a verlo como el casi adulto que es, deja de tratarlo como niño, eso es importante también."

Ikki se sonrojó, ya bastante le había costado aceptar hace un rato que Shun (su hermanito bebé) era un adolescente... ¡Y ahora tenía que aceptar que era un 'casi adulto'!. Eso de ser un poco más su amigo (porque Ikki de todas maneras lo iba a intentar) iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

"Bueno, supongo que daré un paso a la vez."

Kero sonrió ante el comentario del caballero del Ave Fénix, en realidad era más accesible que el odioso niisan de Sakura... ¡Ese sujeto!.

"Supongo que si... ahumm... bueno, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Ikki respondió y vio al pequeño ser meterse entre las cobijas de la cama de Shun y quedar dormido. Luego de eso se bañó y cambió, y luego se acostó en su propia cama. Tardó un rato en dormirse, y durante ese tiempo pensó en el cambio que acababa de dar su vida... y estaba seguro era para mejor. Finalmente se durmió.

**********

Hacía ya más de una hora que todos se habían ido a dormir, pero Sakura seguía despierta, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en todo lo que seguramente sucedería al día  
siguiente... Iba a ser un día muy largo.

"Sakura... ¿estás despierta?." de pronto la voz de Tomoyo distrajo a Sakura y la asustó un poco.

"ToTomoyo... creí que estabas durmiendo."

"No, no podía dormir."

"Ni yo tampoco." dijo la joven Card Captor con algo de pena.

Durante un largo momento, un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Finalmente aquel silencio fue roto por la joven Daidouji.

"Al parecer Shun resultó ser un muy buen amigo, no muchas personas hubiesen hecho algo como lo que él hizo por ti con tan poco tiempo de conocerte."

Sakura se sintió un poco incómoda, y en la oscuridad sintió su rostro enrojecer.

"En realidad nos conocemos ya hace mucho tiempo, creo que el suficiente para formar una buena amistad... pero entiendo si estás molesta conmigo por no haber acudido a ti antes." la voz de Sakura denotaba mucha vergüenza y tristeza.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, no era lo que ella había querido decir. Debía de solucionarlo antes de que un malentendido como ese arruinara la mejor amistad de su vida.

"¡No fue eso lo que quise decir, tontita!... Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás, pero a veces hasta los mejores amigos se callan cosas entre ellos. Sakura, no te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación, tus motivos habrás tenido... solo que... me alegra saber que tienes alguien más en quien confiar." y la joven tras decir aquello se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de su amiga, metiéndose a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa, como en los tiempos de su niñez.

"Tomoyo..." la joven Card Captor miró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos y le sonrió. Ambas sonrieron de pronto en complicidad.

"Así que uno ayudaba al otro a practicar como declararse y viceversa... ¿ne?." la voz pícara de Tomoyo hizo que Sakura se pusiera más roja que un volcán en plena erupción.

"Bueno... esto... yo... eeerrr... nosotros... yo..."

Tomoyo rió con ganas y abrazó a su amiga.

"Él también te quiere aún." una frase tan simple y a la vez tan significativa.

Sakura se sintió congelar... *¡¡¡Él también la quería!!!!*. Sakura comenzó a sudar en frío y se metió más dentro de las frazadas...

"¿Estas... estas segura de eso Tomoyo...?." el corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora esperando aquella simple respuesta.

"Tan segura como estoy de que Eriol me besará mañana al despertar." dijo la otra joven con aire tranquilo.

Y fue después de esto que Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga emocionada.

"¡Me quiere... me quiere!." se alborotó en voz baja.

Tomoyo solo se limitó a abrazar a su querida amiga Sakura y decir a cada frase un simple 'Si', cosa que duró por unos minutos. Luego toda la noche se la pasaron hablando de lo sucesos de los últimos meses, de muchos planes para el futuro, de citas dobles o hasta triples e incluso del color del traje que usaría cada una como dama de honor y madrina en la boda de la otra.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación que compartían Eriol y Shaoran...

"Shaoooooraaaaannnnnn...." la burlona y cantarina voz de Eriol llamó por enésima vez a su avergonzado amigo (para completa diversión de Eriol por supuesto) desde el borde de la cama del mismo, puesto que se estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver las reacciones en el rostro de este cada vez que mencionaba su nombre.  
Shaoran Li suspiró, dejando aquello como única señal de que aún estaba con vida, su mente definitivamente estaba en otro lado.

"Ey!, Shaoran!." Eriol por fin decidió que era tiempo de dejar de jugar, sin importar lo divertido que resultase aquello, así que moviendo un poco el brazo de Shaoran lo sacó de su embobamiento; y para satisfacción de la joven reencarnación del mago Clow, aquello dio resultado.

"¿Pensando en lo que pasó el día de hoy?." preguntó Eriol al obtener la atención de su compañero de cuarto.

"S.. si..." respondió el otro no muy seguro de lo que decía.

"Hmm... Kido resultó ser un personaje muy interesante... y poderoso también. Mira que ser la reencarnación de un Dios... y no sé que más... en verdad en el mundo hay más cosas de las que uno cree poder saber." el muchacho veía a su amigo de manera atenta a las reacciones de este.

"Si... muchas cosas." Li seguía al parecer metido en su propio mundo.

Eriol sonrió una vez más para consigo mismo, al parecer si quería la atención de su amigo iba a tener que tratar temas más... directos...

"¿Y vas a esperar que se te declare ella o das tu el primer paso?." bueno, a juzgar por la cara del joven chino, eso definitivamente había captado su atención n_n. Aunque ahora el chico estaba sin habla, así que Eriol siguió hablando por los dos "Bueno, quiero decir... tú la quieres... ahora sabes que ella también te quiere... ¿Por fin te atreves a decírselo o seguirás esperando hasta que realmente aparezca alguien que te la quite?... digo, solo por saber." la sonrisa en los labios del joven inglés era increíblemente brillante teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!." saltó el joven chino ante las palabras de su amigo, incorporándose en su propio sitio "¿Es que acaso... tú sabes algo...?." la preocupación de Shaoran ante el anterior comentario era evidente.

"Entonces si piensas hacer algo al respecto." aquello no era una pregunta en definitiva "Que bueno, porque esto ya estaba demorando demasiado." Eriol sonrió una vez más.

"Es que yo..."

"¿Si?."

"No se que decirle." suspiró Shaoran finalmente.

"No te preocupes, lo sabrás cuando el momento llegué." Eriol palmeó la espalda de su compañero de habitación y por fin se dirigió a su propia cama "Buenas noches Shaoran, que tengas muuuuy dulces sueños."

"Si, buenas noches." dijo casi automáticamente el otro, pero casi no durmió esa noche... miles de ideas asaltaban su mente, y no eran exactamente aquellas que le dieran más sueño.

**********

Cuando Shun despertó a la mañana siguiente, casi de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho; temía las consecuencias de lo que había pasado el día anterior... ¿qué cosas le esperaban esa mañana en la mansión Kido?. Revisó y notó que ni Kero ni Ikki estaban en la habitación, las Sakura Cards estaban a su lado encima de su mesita de noche junto a la llave mágica, y su armadura estaba puesta en un rincón de la habitación junto a la armadura del Ave Fénix... todo estaba demasiado normal ¬_¬V aquello era preocupante. Miró la hora, eran casi las 10 de la mañana, en realidad bastante tarde para él.

Casi obligándose a si mismo, se levantó de la cama, se baño y cambió; y muy a su pesar y con gran sigilo salió de la seguridad de su habitación. No había nadie en el pasillo del segundo piso, así que hizo acopio de todo su valor, y comenzó a caminar despacio en dirección a las escaleras. Entonces un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo respingar y antes de que pudiese siquiera voltear, Kanon de Géminis y uno de los 7 generales de Poseidón, corría a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que él, pasándolo rápidamente.

"¡Hola Shun!." saludó alegre el caballero mientras seguía corriendo y hondeando lo que parecían ser unos calzoncillos con estampado de ositos en la mano... y andaba además en shorts ¿?.

"¡Devuélveme eso Kanon!." de pronto Saga de Géminis también pasó al lado de Shun, hecho una verdadera furia y enfocado únicamente en el ser que corría a toda velocidad... y también andaba en shorts ¡¿?!.

Shun parpadeó... eso fue demasiado normal, ¿que acaso no había sucedido lo que él creyó que había sucedido y por lo cual todos se habían enterado de... aquello...?.   
Shun se sentía más confundido que nunca... las Sakura Cards estaban en su mesa de noche y Kero no se encontraba en la habitación... no, no había sido su imaginación... ¿entonces?

Shun suspiró y siguió caminando, por fin llegó a las escaleras y bajó al primer piso con aquel mismo paso pausado; aún no habían moros en la costa. ¿Donde estaban todos?.

Entonces un terrible grito le dio la respuesta a su pregunta, un grito proveniente del jardín de atrás (el enorme jardín trasero que además tenía aquella colosal piscina). Shun caminó lento a la cocina y abrió la puerta que daba a dicho patio, y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veía cuando dislumbró a casi todos los caballeros de Atena, sus amazonas, a la misma diosa... y a un enorme león alado, disfrutando de un relajante chapuzón en la piscina mientras que Ikki, Shiryu, Mu, Afrodita, Misty y Capella se hacían cargo de los asadores, donde al parecer estaban siendo cocinadas a la parrilla increíbles cantidades de carnes y embutidos, así como verduras picadas ensartadas en palitos y asadas al fuego.

"¡Ey Shun!" llamó de pronto Seiya a su amigo al verlo asomarse por la puerta, con lo cual todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, para gran vergüenza de éste "¡Ponte un traje de baño y ven a darte un baño con nosotros!." lo animó muy feliz... o por lo menos hasta que el colosal Kerberos saliese desde las profundidades de la piscina y hundiese a Seiya junto con otros 5 caballeros.

Shun solo se quedó allí parado sin saber muy bien que hacer... aquello era confuso. Shun esperaba algo así como un interrogatorio más extenso que el del día anterior luego de las declaraciones que hizo... no una fiesta en la piscina. Mucho menos ver a Kanon correr entre la multitud del lugar sosteniendo aún los calzoncillos de ositos de Saga y con el mencionado casi pisándole los talones.

Pronto la mirada del joven se enfocó en aquel a quien con tanto cariño llamaba niisan, y que justo en aquellos momentos se acercaba a él... ¿con una sonrisa?.

"Vamos Shun, vamos a que te cambies con tu traje de baño antes de que te metan a la piscina con todo y ropa."

"S.. si... niisan..." Shun se encontraba bastante confundido, y se dejó guiar sin ninguna resistencia nuevamente hacia el interior de la mansión, y de allí hasta la habitación que compartía con Ikki.

Shun miraba confundido a su hermano mayor buscar el trajo de baño entre sus cosas y luego sacarlo triunfante. La verdad era que no soportaba más aquella presión silenciosa, si tenía que ser él quien jalase del gatillo pues lo haría con gusto para zafarse de aquella presión en el pecho.

"Oye Ikki..."

"¿Si?." preguntó Ikki distraído mientras buscaba el bloqueador, Shun tenía la piel bastante más sensible al calor que él y tenía que cuidar de su hermanito incluso en aquello.

"¿Por qué nadie me ha arrinconado, interrogado, sentenciado, o... bueno, tu sabes, lo normal luego de algo como lo que pasó ayer."  
Ikki dejó su búsqueda por un momento y miró de reojo a Shun, luego medio sonrió y continuó buscando el bloqueador hasta encontrarlo y sonreír de manera triunfante. Shun ahora estaba mucho más confundido aún.

"Sácate la ropa, ve al baño a ponerte el bañador y toma este polo." Ikki mandó a Shun a que hiciese lo que le había indicado sin lugar a ninguna protesta.

Cuando Shun salió nuevamente, Ikki siguió sin dejarlo hablar mientras frotaba enérgicamente aquella sustancia en los brazos y rostro de Shun, quien debido a lo fuerte que Ikki aplicaba el bloqueador solo atinaba a quejarse. Por fin Ikki terminó.

"Listo, ya podemos volver." sentenció el caballero del Ave Fénix, pero Shun no pensaba salir de esa habitación sin una explicación.

"Ikki... por favor... respóndeme." Shun miró con mucha seriedad a su hermano mayor.

Ikki solo suspiró y lo miró de frente.  
"Bien, que quieres que te diga... no siempre tenemos porqué crucificar a las personas que tenemos junto a nosotros... ¿qué no te agrada más esa filosofía?."

Shun solo siguió mirando a Ikki sin decir nada, era obvio que esa respuesta no le satisfacía y esperaba saber lo que estaba pasando en verdad. Ikki volvió a suspirar.

"Mira Shun, luego de lo de anoche todos conversamos, te conocemos bastante y sabemos que la manera en la que actuaste no es del todo sorpresiva para nosotros. Admito que me dolió el que no confiaras en mi desde un principio, pero tuviste tus razones, las cuales conozco... aunque igual creo que como tu hermano mayor no debería de siquiera necesitar saber tus razones, solo saber que ahora que sé que Hades aún habita en ti debo estar allí para apoyarte cuando lo necesites, en todo momento. Y creo yo, jovencito, que es hora de que te baste con saber eso... que tienes mi apoyo, y el de todos los muchachos también, ¿de acuerdo?... todos estamos contigo ototo."

Shun se emocionó ante las palabras de su hermano, y con algo de vergüenza se secó un par de lagrimitas que asomaban ya por su rostro.

"No llores pequeño, y ya vamos para el patio que si no van a venir por nosotros y nos sacarán a rastras." dijo una vez más el caballero del Ave Fénix levantándose y jalándo a Shun para que se levantase en el proceso. Pero Shun no se levantó "¿Shun?." Ikki preguntó algo inquieto al ver a su hermano con el rostro gacho sin mirarlo a los ojos, aunque en parte su preocupación se fue al ver el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermanito... como que ya estaba suponiendo sobre que se trataban ahora las preocupaciones de su ototo.

"Ikki... por si acaso... hmmm... no hablaron sobre... nada más... es decir... tal vez... sobre..." era por demás evidente para Ikki lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shun, ese tartamudeo, la manera en que su lengua se trababa con torpeza con tan solo intentar decir una palabra (y ni que decir de una frase completa). Ikki sonrió, al parecer aquella conversación iba a darse antes de lo que él mismo pensaba.

"Shun... hay algo que me gustaría contarte... algo sobre el tiempo que pasé en la isla de la Reina Muerte... y pues... Te he hablado ya un poco de lo que pasé alli, ¿cierto?."

Shun asintió bastante confuso... ¿que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?. ¡El quería hacer una pregunta de la cual dependía todo el resto de su vida!... por Atena... pero la verdad que no tenía ganas para decir nada más...

"Bueno, pues de todas las cosas que te conté... quisiera tomar un punto en especial... creo que los demás van a tener que esperar un poco nuestra llegada después de todo."

**********

Sakura tenía una pequeña gotita en la sien que la había acompañado tooodo el día. Desde que despertase ese día hasta aquel momento, Touya había estado detrás de ella como un acechador que vigila su presa, con la notoria intención de tener aquella 'explicación' que le había exigido el día anterior... por suerte entre Tomoyo, Eriol y Yukito, e incluso gracias a las oportunas apariciones de su padre en más de una ocasión, su niisan no había tenido tiempo de conversar a solas con ella. Pero el lado malo estaba en que si bien Touya no había hablado con Sakura en todo el día; Shaoran tampoco lo había hecho, y a él nadie (a excepción de Touya) le había puesto obstáculos para acercarse a Sakura... ¿sería acaso que Tomoyo se había equivocado?. Sakura se sentía tan triste que no tenía ganas de nada en aquellos momentos.

**********

Shun se sentía perplejo, anonadado... CASI TRAUMATIZADO!!! O_o ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!!!... ¿Que había sido eso que había pasado minutos antes en la habitación?...

Shun caminaba casi como zombie mientras que Ikki lo conducía de manera fraternal, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello y una sonrisa que alumbraba su cara enrojecida... Shun aún no podía creerlo. Había sido su primera conversación real sobre chicas, y el joven caballero de Andrómeda aún pensaba que había sido una ilusión... habían comenzado hablando de Esmeralda, y por algún motivo y de alguna manera que Shun desconocía por completo, la conversación había tomado un giro de 180° y habían terminado hablando de... de... ¡SHAINA!... ¡¡¡A IKKI LE GUSTABA SHAINA!!! (relación entre Esmeralda y Shaina = Ninguna) X_X el mundo se iba a acabar... no solo por que a su niisan le gustase alguien, SINO QUE SE LO HABÍA DICHO SIN QUE ALGUIEN LO OBLIGARA... ¡POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA!!!... un poco más y... y... (hay cielos, que difícil era tan solo pensarlo) hubiesen terminado hablando de s... s... sex.... sexo... eso mismo... (enrojecimiento súbito de Shun y casi desmayo) @__@

"¿Shun, te sientes mal?." Ikki preguntó al sentir de pronto a su hermano casi caer al suelo.

"Ie." respondió el muchacho de manera distraída mientras se dejaba aún guiar por su hermano mayor ya a la puerta de la cocina.

Ikki miró a su ototo una vez más y aún bastante sonrojado sonrió con dísimulo... la verdad que se sentía bastante aliviado de haber hablado con Shun de aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado en su corazón; sino que de alguna manera sentía que los lazos que lo unían a Shun se habían estrechado aún más. Se conocía a si mismo y sabía que seguiría siendo un hermano mayor estricto con Shun, y en muchos casos por demás sobreprotector, pero su relación fraterna había evolucionado de gran manera... aunque no pudo llegar a preguntarle sobre June porque algo le decía que allí si y Shun se desmayaba... su pobre hermanito había llegado pasar por toda la escala de tonos rojos habidos y por haber. Tal vez en otra oportunidad.

Cuando los hermanos llegaron con el resto del enorme grupo de caballeros y amazonas, más de una voz de protesta por la tardanza se hizo escuchar; e Ikki decidió matar dos aves de un tiro, y para acallar protestas y refrescar de paso un poco a Shun, lo tiró sin previo aviso a la piscina con todo y el polo y las sandalias. Ikki volvió al asador donde había estado trabajando y del cual se había estado encargando temporalmente Máscara de Muerte, y del cual pasó a encargarse Milo cuando los dos caballeros decidieron terminar aquel duelo de vencidas, para delicia de muchos de los presentes.

Shun olvidó pronto todos sus pensamientos al ser hundido una y otra vez por todos los que jugaban alegres en la piscina, de quienes sin duda los peores hundimientos provenían de Aldebarán y de Kerberos (aunque la víctima favorita del último al parecer era Seiya... a menos que entre Seiya y Kerberos estuviesen hundiendo a los hermanos Ayoria y Ayoros... algo sobre superioridad de leones y el macho alfa de la manada... ¬_¬V). Y la mañana continuó apacible para el caballero hasta que algo increíble sucedió.

"¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?." preguntaron las amazonas del aguila y de la cobra preocupadas ante la determinación de su amiga.

"¡Es ahora o nunca!." se repitió la rubia amazona una vez más antes de terminar de lanzarse en un clavado a la piscina... así era, ya no iba a dejar pasar otra oportunidad más.

June de Camaleón nadó como un torpedo por debajo de todos los ocupantes de la piscina luego de haber tomado una graaaaaan bocanada de aire, y al llegar a su posición estimada se quedó quieta bajo el agua esperando su oportunidad. Pudo reconocerlo al divisar aquel traje de baño negro con verde que le quedaba taaaaaaannnn bien (enrojecimiento extremo de la joven). Pasaron como cinco minutos y el tiempo de aguante de la joven se estaba acabando, pero justo cuando pensó que no llegaba la oportunidad, pudo ver al caballero de Andrómeda siendo sumergido por otro caballero, presumiblemente Seiya una vez más.

Shun pudo sentir su cuerpo hundirse una vez más en medio del juego de voley en la piscina, y se dejó llevar como las veces anteriores por el empujón hasta el fondo con la esperanza de volver a salir pronto para poder seguir con el juego; pero de pronto pudo sentir algo jalándolo hacia el fondo, y no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar... en especial al sentir aquello que había deseado sentir desde hacía tanto tiempo, aunque nunca imagino que fuese de esa manera... y al abrir los ojos aún bajo el agua tuvo que saber que no era un sueño. Era ella... ¡¡JUNE LO ESTABA BESANDO!!, la amazona de Camaleón estaba sin máscara y lo sujetaba bajo el agua con los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo... besaba. Shun tenía la mente en blanco, y le costó mucho reaccionar al sentir aquel beso romperse y notar como la joven se alejaba de él mientras la veía ponerse la máscara en el camino; Shun subió a la superficie.

"¡Shun!, ¿estás bien amigo?... me preocupaste, demoraste mucho en salir... ¿Shun?." Seiya ya estaba pasando su mano por delante de los ojos de su amigo mientras se  
preguntaba aterrorizado si el cerebro no se le habría atrofiado por tanto tiempo sin aire.

"S...si... estoy bien, Seiya... muy bien..." respondió ausente Shun mientras miraba a la amazona emerger al otro lado de la piscina como una hermosa sirena emergiendo del mar... ella lo miraba... ELLA LO MIRABA... y Shun sonrió como idiota al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasarle en realidad. Aunque el gusto le duró poco porque casi de inmediato alguien más lo hundió bajo el agua (como que ese día todo el mundo se la había agarrado contra él), pero eso ya no importaba... ELLA TAMBIÉN LO QUERÍA!. *n_n*

**********

Lunes por la mañana y alguien daba todo de si para llegar temprano a clases. Shun llegó prácticamente sin aire en los pulmones y pensando si lo dejarían o no entrar a clases debido a lo tarde que se le había hecho. De paso estaba preocupado pensando en lo mareado que debía de estar Kero dando tantos tumbos dentro de su maletín... tendría que recompensarlo luego con unas galletas o algo n_n ; más cuando el joven llegó casi con su último aliento al salón, pudo ver (para gran alivio suyo) que el profesor aún no había llegado, y se dirigió a su asiento, viendo de paso que Sakura si había llegado... y se veía algo deprimida.

"Hola Sakura." saludó Shun bajito, y notó además con alegría y sorpresa que Daidouji y Hiragisawa lo saludaban sonrientes desde un rincón al otro lado del salón, el chico devolvió el saludo, luego se enfocó de nuevo en su compañera de clases "¿Sucede algo malo Sakura?... ¿Te metiste en problemas... por lo que paso?." preguntó el chico bajito y con mucho cuidado, puesto que estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido el fin de semana.

"Hola Shun... no... no ocurrió gran cosa, pero los chicos ya saben lo tuyo... se abrió algo así como un agujero y... siento haberte metido en tantos problemas Shun." la joven se hundió más en su asiento luego de aquella disculpa.  
"¡Olvídalo!... si es por eso que estás deprimida mejor ni lo estés, creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, en realidad todo lo ocurrido fue algo así como muy bueno para mi." el joven habló con gran jovialidad a su amiga, y ésta lo miró un poco confundida.

"Bueno, entonces me alegro... pero no estoy deprimida... no por eso... es que... no importa. Pero tu te ves muy feliz, ¿ocurrió alguna cosa... algo que me puedas contar?." la joven se apresuró a cambiar el tema, y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de pronto tan sonrojado.

Entonces una vocesita salió del maletín de Shun a contestar presuroso por él.

"¡Es que June y Shun por fin son novios." dijo Kero con alegría mientras salía a respirar aire fresco.

"¡Kero!." dijeron serios y en voz baja ambos jóvenes mientras hundían casi de manera mecánica al pequeño ser dentro del maletín una vez más.

"¿Es cierto eso Shun?." preguntó de pronto más animada Sakura, quien se sentía en aquellos momentos muy feliz por su amigo.

"Si!..." intervino de nuevo Kero desde el interior del maletín, puesto que no se podía aguantar las ganas de decírselo él a su ama... era demasiado bueno como para que el joven caballero lo dijese... y de seguro no lo iba a decir como el "... ¡¡¡los vi besándose en un rincón durante la fiesta luego de la piscinada!!!!... creí que iban a morir por falta de aire."

"¡K..K..Keroooo!." Shun no sabía ni donde meterse, estaba rojo como un tomate maduro.

Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos, pero no dijo nada, solo miraba a su amigo... luego se dio cuenta de aquello...

"¡Kero!, ¿estuviste fuera donde todos los de la casa te pudieron haber visto?, ¡se suponía que o ibas a salir fuera de la habitación de Shun!."

"¡Pero si la fiesta era para mi!." reclamó el pequeño guardián sacando su cabecita una vez más, la joven quedó atónita ante aquella declaración y vió a su amigo.

"Ya todos saben de Kero... y de Yue... y de las Sakura Cards... y de ti... también en la mansión se vio el combate... aunque supongo que te lo imaginaste cuando Shaka llegó con Yukito, al volver dijo que lo había dejado a salvo."

"Hmm... si... me lo imaginé, por eso creí que te había metido en problemas... ¡Pero de allí a una fiesta!...AH!, ¡¿y cómo esta eso de que tú y June ya son novios?!."

"Aaaaaa.... bueno... sucedieron muchas cosas al día siguiente... primero vi a Kero jugando con los chicos... y luego tuve aquella rara conversación con mi niisan acerca de chicas..."

"¡¿Tú niisan habló de chicas contigo?!... oh, Dios... eso es como si Touya hablase conmigo de chicos... eso debió ser escalofriante..."

"Siiii... y muy raro... y bueno, luego te cuento como fue... pero de pronto estaba metido con todos en la piscina... y pues... antes de saber como... me enteré que June también me quería... y pues..."

"¡Felicidades!." Sakura de nuevo sonreía como siempre al imaginar tan solo la felicidad de su amigo, entonces volvió a sentirse deprimida, puesto que a ella no le había ocurrido nada similar.

"Sakura..."

"¿Si Shun?."

El joven no estaba muy seguro de que decir, quería animar a su amiga pero no sabía como, entonces lo recordó...

"Por cierto, aqui están tus cartas... me disculpo porque luego de que se descubrió todo nos la pasamos jugándo con ellas."

"¿Jugando?."

"Bueno, si... Ikki y el caballero del signo de Fuego se la pasaron jugando con "Firey"... Hyoga, el maestro Cristal y Camus con "Watery" y "Freeze"... Seiya y Kero se la pasaron persiguiendo a "Sweet"... varios practicaron con "Figth" y "Power"... algunos con "Dash"... a Saori se le dio por pedirle a "Flower" un sin número de flores diferentes... Afrodita estaba encantado con "Song"... por allí molestaban a Saga y Kanon con la carta "Twin"... bueno, tu me entiendes... al final todas las cartas estaban en uso, creo que me excedí."

Sakura sonrió al imaginarse a todos aquellos caballeros jugando con sus amadas cartas, e imagino lo felices que estas debieron de haberse sentido de tener tanta aventura.

"Creo que las cartas tambien se divirtieron mucho... no tienes de que disculparte."

Ambos sonrieron y Shun le pasó las Sakura Cards a su dueña, y en vista que el profesor no llegaba, ambos salieron un rato del salón y dirigiéndose a una esquina sin nadie que los pudiese ver, y efectuaron allí el hechizo necesario para que Sakura tuviese sus poderes de nuevo.

Ambos regresaban al salón cuando entonces Sakura lo sacó de su interior...

"Tomoyo me dijo que el aún me quiere... pero ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra desde que paso lo que pasó... y creo que él ya sabe que yo lo quiero. No se que hacer Shun..."

"Sakura..." Shun miró preocupado a su amiga, entonces lo recordó "Ah!... hazme un favor Sakura, lo chicos me dijeron para invitarte al cine este sábado... y pues luego entre cosa y cosa terminaron invitándolos a todos... a tu niisan y Yukito... y Daidouji y a Hiragisawa también... y a Shaoran Li si es que quiere... ¿estás de acuerdo?, Kero ya dijo que si, y Saori dice que solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y ella alquila toda una sala de cine para nosotros... después de todo seríamos casi 200 personas... entre los caballeros y amazonas y demás... ¿que dices?, ¡Verdad que si vas!."

Sakura miró un momento la cara de total expectación de su amigo y sonrió... ¡claro que iba!.

"Déjame preguntarle a los chicos, no creo que digan que no... aunque no sé si Shaoran vaya a ir también..." el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció de nuevo "¡Mejor volvamos a clases!, la segunda clase ya va a comenzar y no creo que el profesor de Física también falte."

"Si!, vamos."

Y ambos muchachos llegaron justo a tiempo, puesto que tal y como lo habían supuesto, el profesor del segundo curso llegó justo al inicio de la clase, y a partir de aquella hora las clases continuaron con normalidad.

**********

La semana pasó con relativa normalidad para ambos jóvenes, Sakura por fin había hablado con su hermano y Yukito acerca de lo ocurrido, y luego con Eriol y Tomoyo; mientras que en el departamento de Ikki y Shun, ambos hermanos habían tenido varias extensas conversaciones durante las noches de casi toda la semana en las cuales habían hablado de varios temas en realidad, aunque la mayoría habían sido en relación a Hades y la manera en que ambos lo manejarían juntos de ese momento en adelante.

En líneas generales los sucesos pasados habían derivado en nuevos conocidos para ambas partes; posibles alíados en momentos de necesidad y buenos amigos en más de un  
caso... y ahora que había llegado el sábado, todos se iban juntos a ver una película y tal vez a estrechar más aún aquellos nuevos lazos de amistad. Nada mal para algo que había ocurrido en tan solo un día dentro de un largo fin de semana y que había comenzado de forma tan desastroza.

El enorme grupo de personas bajaba en forma ordenada de varios omnibuses contratados por Saori Kido. La decisión había sido difícil, pero luego de mucho batallar y de grandes discrepancias en cuanto a la naturaleza del filme a ver, Soari calmó a todos demostrando que una vez más su palabra era la ley, y decretó que como siempre ganaban los chicos por obvias razones numéricas, esta vez era decisión del grupo femenino la película a verse. Los muchachos quedaron con los ojos y bocas abiertos, pero nada pudieron replicar... así por primera vez para muchos de los caballeros (y para desagrado de algunos), la película escogida era una comedia romántica (¡vivan las chicas! =n.n=) donde actuaba Sandra Bullock. Saori satisfecha había llamado casi de inmediato a su multicine favorito y separó en cuestión de minutos la sala para la función de media tarde del sábado... y ahora todo el grupo bajaba de los vehículos y entraba al lugar.

Shun comenzó a buscar con la mirada, estaba seguro de haberle dicho a Sakura la hora exacta, así que esperaba verla llegar con sus amigos y hermano en cualquier momento; y no se equivocó pues pronto la divisó en un esquina haciéndole señas y sonriéndole. Y con alegría vió que no solo la acompañaban su niisan, Daidouji, Hiragisawa y Yukito; sino también Shaoran, aunque parecía estar más pegado a la reencarnación de Clow y a Tomoyo que a Sakura... aunque por las miradas que Touya lanzaba sobre el chico chino, no era para menos u_uV . Shun le hizo señas para indicarle que se acercara y asi lo hizo todo el grupo.

 

"¡Que bueno que llegaste Sakura!, ya me preocupaba que se te hiciera tarde. Pero mejor entramos de una vez o será un suplicio tratar de comprar algo para la película." dijo el joven con una enorme sonrisa para luego saludar el resto de recién llegados al tiempo que todos veían con una gotita como Kero salía presuroso del maletín de la joven Card Captor para ir volando (literalmente) hacia donde se encontraban Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu y se posaba de manera sigilosa en el hombro del primero.

Entonces la joven amazona del Camaleón se acercó de manera tímida al grupo y saludó a todos con gran respeto.

"Es un placer volver a verte Sakura, que bueno que pudiste venir."

"Muchas gracias June, también es agradable volver a verte." Sakura sonrió al pensar que por fin su amigo estaba con aquella persona especial, sobre todo al ver como ambos se tomaban de la mano un tanto sonrojados.

"Espero que eso también vaya por mi." la voz de Shaka surgió desde un costado y pronto se encontraba sonriente frente a todos, como siempre con los ojos cerrados "Yukito, que bueno que pudo venir... estoy seguro que será una velada muy agradable en verdad."

\- "¡Shakasan!, que bueno volver a verlo. Apuesto que usted esta en lo correcto." Yukito sonrió como siempre.

"¡Bueno, entremos todos!." Shun dijo emocionado y de pronto una enorme fila podía divisarse en cada uno de los puestos de golosinas.

Si la primera vez que Sakura fue al cine con Shun y algunos de sus amigos fue una aventura, lo que estaba viviendo en aquello momentos era toda una Odisea. Era increíble ver las actitudes tan variadas de cada uno de aquellos individuos, y todas las maneras posibles de comportamiento de personas adultas.

"Creo que demoraremos un poco en poder comprarnos algo cariño." señaló Eriol a Tomoyo con una sonrisa "¿Que dices si yo hago fila y tu te sientas?."

"Eres un amor." Tomoyo abrazó a su novio y luego fue a buscar un asiento a la sala que había sido separada por Saori.

Por otro lado Yukito miraba los precios, las diferentes golosinas y el dinero que había llevado.

"Espero que me alcance para todo... se me están antojando muchas cosas, pero creo que no las podre comprar todas." dijo con una sonrisa a Shaka, quien estaba a su costado.

"Y que tal si juntamos el dinero y compramos un poco de todo.. la verdad que a mi también se me antojan varias cosas, pero no soy de comer mucho que digamos, sin embargo si juntamos el dinero y compramos juntos, yo podré disfrutar un poco de todo y usted también." Shaka habló pausadamente y también con una gran sonrisa. Yukito asintió alegre.

"¡Y también Toya y Sakura podrían unírsenos y así sería aún mejor!... ¿qué dices Toya, verdad que si te juntas con nosotros para comprar?.. ¿Y tú pequeña Sakura?."  
El aludido, quien también estaba junto a su amigo, solo gruño una contestación que fue tomada por todos como un si; mientras que la joven asintió encantada puesto que la idea no le parecía nada mal.

"Entonces haremos turnos.. por ejemplo esa promoción de palomitas me parecer buena... comprar el empaque más grande con opción a llenarse de nuevo una vez más me  
parece una oferta tentadora." Shaka analizó con cuidado mientras avanzaban un poco más en la fila "Que tal Yukito, si usted y yo tomamos el turno ahora y luego podrían ir la señorita Sakura y el señor Touya... más bien deberían ir aprovechando ustedes dos y buscar asientos para todos."  
Touya suspiró y Sakura aceptó al idea encantada jalándo así a su hermano.

Al llegar a la sala ya algunos estaban sentados, y Sakura buscó a Tomoyo hasta encontrarla, la idea era sentarse todos juntos, y al parecer además los iba a acompañar el señor Shaka, Sakura se sintió muy feliz.

"¡Tomoyo!... veo que escogiste un buen lugar para ver la película." señaló la joven al ver a su amiga el los asientos de en medio.

"Si, ya separé sitio para Shaoran y Eriol; pero no estaba segura si todo el resto también venía para aquí... pero por si acaso escogí el lugar que estaba vacío."

"¡Genial!, porque además de mi niisan, Yukito y de mi; también Shakasan se va a sentar con nosotros."

"¡Cuantos más mejor!... ven y siéntate conmigo." Tomoyo señaló el asiento del costado y Sakura se iba a sentar cuando Touya detuvo a su hermana.

"¿Cual es el lugar de cada quien?." preguntó Touya mientras sospechaba un tanto de las intensiones de la amiga de niñez de su hermana.

"Bueno... Eriol se va a sentar a mi costado... y el resto donde quiera, supongo.." Tomoyo sonrió con una gotita adornando su frente, puesto que al parecer el hermano de Sakura ya se había dado cuenta de que intentaba sentarla junto a Shaoran.

"Entonces que tu novio se siente allí, Sakura tu te sientas aquí y yo a tu costado... el mocoso se puede sentar junto a tu amigo al otro lado." dijo Touya con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la joven de manera no muy amable.

"Ssi..." tanto Sakura como Tomoyo asintieron, la primera roja, la segunda maldiciendo el instinto del hermano mayo de su amiga.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando por los ruidosos caballeros; Milo y Camus llegaron haciéndo un gran alboroto y hablando sobre las dependientas tan lindas del lugar; Ikki, Shun y June; Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sunrei y Kero terminaron sentándose junto al grupo de Sakura también, que al final ocupaba un grupo de asientos de tres filas, por lo que Shun se encontraba directamente delante de Sakura, con June a un lado e Ikki al otro; mientras que los otros cuatro se encontraban detrás, donde Seiya y Kero hacían un gran ruido y celebraban los deliciosos dulces que iban a comerse.

"¿Por que esta vez no has dicho nada por todo lo que se ha comprado Seiya, Shiryu?." pregunto el caballero Cisne a su amigo en voz bajita.

"Porque si bien a comprado un 50% más de lo que compra generalmente, el pequeño Kero se comerá la mitad de todo, así que Seiya está comiendo menos azúcares y no creo  
que su estómago o su presión arterial lo resientan tanto como otras veces." explicó el caballero Dragón tranquilamente, al parecer el conocer a aquel ser mágico había sido una especie de bendición para él. Sin que Seiya se diese cuenta, aquello lo estaba moderando en gran medida, el caballero Dragón suspiró con algo de tranquilidad, y se permitió relajarse junto a su amada Sunrei, quien había ido también esta vez para variar.

La gran mayoría se sentaba en grupos, había un gran número de grupos formados por caballeros de bronce; uno que otro grupo de caballeros de plata y el mayor grupo de todos era de jóvenes amazonas que buscaban los mejores lugares para poder suspirar en grupo por el galán de la película. Saori se encontraba rodeada por la mayoría de los caballeros dorados, Kiki y Kanon; aunque algunos como Shaka, Milo, Camus o Ayoria (quien por primera vez había decidido sentarse atrás junto a Marin y estaba decidido ahora si a llegar a algo) estaban aparte.

Por fin la película dio comienzo, y muchos de los caballeros descubrieron que no estaban tan alejados de su lado romántico (aunque no pensaban afirmar eso ni en un millón de reencarnaciones). Pronto risas y suspiros llenaron la sala, todos parecían estarse divirtiendo.

Shun miraba animadamente la película, mientras que abrazaba a June y ésta apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del santo de Andrómeda; y para gran sorpresa de Sakura, tal y como Shun se lo había contado, Ikki no estaba haciendo ningún problema por ello, sino que miraba la película muy tranquilo e incluso ofrecía de sus palomitas de vez en cuando a la pareja, así como la pareja le ofrecía de sus gomitas dulces o Shun de su refresco de vez en cuando, de verdad y el hermano mayor de Shun había cambiado su actitud a pasos agigantados... Sakura penso que aquello era muy bueno para su amigo, y se alegró aún más por él.

Por el otro lado la joven suspiró en resignación, incluso estando tan alejada de Shaoran su hermano casi no veía la película, sino que miraba directamente a Shaoran, el cual se mantenía casi siempre con la cabeza gacha... que vergüenza le estaba haciendo pasar Touya en aquel momento.

Pero aún así y teniendo en cuenta todo, la película estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente, todos se divertían y excepto por alguna que ora excepción, cada quien se sentía muy a gusto en el lugar en el que se encontraba. La película ya iba como a la mitad, y fue entonces que...

"Aaaaahhhh...." de pronto Seiya hizo un ruido muy extraño aún para él; había dejado de hablar y miraba hacia atrás con la boca abierta.

"¿Que pasa Seiya?, ¿te sientes mal?." Kero preguntó con preocupación al notar que su compañero de comilonas no estaba moviendo la boca ni siquiera para comer, y ante tal pregunta Shiryu miró a su casi hermano menor con preocupación.

Más Seiya negó con la cabeza, y pronto su boca se curvó en una sonrisa traviesa, y señaló algún punto en las filas de atrás... y al enfocar todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación su vista en el punto al cual señalaba Pegaso abrieron la boca como él en un principio... ¡¡¡¡AYORIA Y MARIN SE ESTABAN BESANDO DE UNA MANERA MUUUUYYYY APASIONADAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Y no hace falta decir que Seiya aprovechó la oportunidad de una manera no muy discreta.

"¡Así se hace maestra!... ¡Muy bien Ayoria!... ¡Yo sabía que ustedes podían!." gritó el Pegaso a todo pulmón, con lo que de pronto la vista de toda la sala estaba en cierta pareja muy avergonzada que deseaba desaparecer en aquellos momentos. Ayoros cogió una linterna de algún lado e iluminó el rostro de su hermanito casi al instante, sonriendo de manera maliciosa, mientras que muchas amazonas amigas y/o discípulas de Marin gritaban aún más emocionadas de lo que habían gritado durante los momentos románticos de la película.

El algarabío duró unos minutos antes de que una Saori algo sonrojada y muy divertida pusiese fin a aquello y ordenase retroceder un poco la película para que todos siguieran viendola con calma... o por lo menos con toda la calma que podía expresar aquel grupo.

"¡Oh, no!... se me acabó el refresco... ¡Y las palomitas también!." Yukito parecía muy contrariado por aquello.

Tanto Shaka como Touya miraron al conejo de Nieve con algo de pena y simpatía. Shaka sonrió y Touya bufó.

"¡Ya Yuki!... igual nos toca a Sakura y a mi comprar lo próximo y llenarte de nuevo el envase de palomitas... vamos monstruo." dijo Touya con algo de desánimo al levantarse.

Pero la joven estaba lejos de querer levantarse de su asiento, puesto que junto con Tomoyo, estaban ambas tomadas de las manos mirando a la actriz debatirse entre decirle sus sentimientos al que amaba o no.

Touya rodó los ojos y negando con la cabeza se fue a traer lo pedido por su amigo, quien además le había encargado una cuantas docenas de chololatitos y una de aquella  
seguramente deliciosas gomitas que compartían Shun y June con Ikki.

Y cuando Touya se fue un par de miradas con aire de complicidad se cruzaron entre Shaka y Yukito... ambos sabían que no estaba bien meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero Touya había comenzado, e incluso lo habían discutido ya desde antes Tomoyo y Yukito y luego Yukito con Shaka... aquello debía de resolverse de una vez y si para ello iban a actuar de cupidos, pues aquella era la oportunidad perfecta.

"Seiya, estás haciendo mucho ruido, no me dejas escuchas la película con tranquilidad." se quejó Shaka, lo cual sorprendio a más de uno pues no era lo normal en él "Mejor pásate para adelante..." y Shaka se paró y movió y puso a Seiya en su lugar... y luego lo movió un poco más para aqui... y para allá...

Y Tomoyo y Eriol captaron lo que sucedía, al darse cuenta de que Yukito también daba indicaciones silenciosas a Shaka tratando de calcular como lograr sus objetivos.

"Ah!, si... creo que yo también necesito moverme un poco." dijo la joven de cabellos azabache con travesura a su novio, a lo que este sonrió divertido.

"A ver cariño... que tal por aqui..." y Eriol se movió, y Shaoran también.. y Sakura fue puesta en el asiento del costado, y de nuevo fue movida... y durante cinco minutos aquello fue un verdadero pandemonium, puesto que ya nadie sabía donde estaba nadie, se terminaron moviendo incluso Shiryu, Hyoga y Sunrei; y todos terminaron mareados al volver a sentarse ya de manera definitiva.

Y Touya llegó con aquella misma animosidad suya de siempre a sentarse en su lugar y suspirar.

"Ten Yuki, aqui tienes lo que me pediste." Touya extendió el pedido hacia su costado, más de pronto desde atrás una blanca mano tomó el pedido, sorprendiendo a Touya en el proceso.

"Gracias Toya, ya me estaba dando hambre." agradecio Yukito con amabilidad al tomar sus aperitivos, y al mirar a su costado vió a aquel bullicioso muchacho al que llamaban Seiya con aquel peluche antipático sentado en su hombro... y al mirar hacia su otro costado que era el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su hermana, pudo notar a la joven Tomoyo con Eriol al otro costado; y donde se suponía que estaban ello, estaban aquel hombre chino de cabello largo y su novia.

Una gran vena comenzó a surgir en su sien y miró hacia atrás y pudo notar con gran molestia, casi con cólera... que Yukito y Shaka estaban muy ufanos justo atrás suyo, y hasta el otro extremo; muy, muuuyy alejados de él... su hermana y aquel odioso mocoso chino estaban sentados... JUNTOS!.

"¿Gustas palomitas, Toya?." Yukito preguntó con dulzura y una sonrisa acercando aquel enorme envase de palomitas a su amigo, el cual ya prácticamente estaba echando humo por las orejas.

Pero Touya no se rendiría, si antes había vigilado a aquel mocoso de manera fija cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca de su hermana, ahora no iba ni a pestañear ni mover para nada la vista de encima de esos dos.

Por su parte tanto Sakura como Shaoran estaban con la vista hacia el suelo, las cabezas gachas y la sangre estaba por completo en sus rostros... ¿cómo habían llegado a estar juntos de pronto?.

Sakura no sabía se aquello era el cielo o el infierno, mientras que Shaoran respiraba con dificultad. Había querido hablar durante toda la semana con ella, pero todos aquellos miedos e inseguridades que había sentido durante su niñez habían vuelto de improviso; y cada vez que había intentado acercarse a la joven sus piernas se habían congelado y su corazón había comenzado a bombear a mil por hora; su rostro se tornaba más rojo que una grana y su lengua se trababa durante más de 10 minutos... si... desde que se enteró que Sakura aún lo quería había vuelto a ser aquel niño de 12 años que había partido a China sin saber como tratar con una chica; y había sido exasperante, puesto que todo lo que quería era poder estar junto a ella y decirle lo que sentía. Y ahora estaba junto a ella, pero no le salía ni una miserable palabra de los labios, era peor que terrible.

De pronto un femenino clamor general surcó la sala, por fin los protagonistas de la película se habían besado, por fin habían declarado sus sentimientos el uno al otro.

"No siempre se necesitan palabras." murmuró entonces Shaka en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el joven chino escuchase.

Y entonces ocurrió, por fin su cerebro se iluminó con la respuesta a sus plegarias, e hizo aquello que iniciaría la aventura más fantástica, más atemorizante y más deseada que jamás pudiese volver a tener.

Y en un simple acto, tomó la mano de Sakura con temor y el corazón en un hilo mientras esperaba la silenciosa respuesta. Y al sentir aquella delicada mano apretando la suya con fuerza supo que todo estaría bien.

 

**Fin**

**Notas de autor**

AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!.. termineeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... jejeje.

Konnichiwa minna!!!!, aqui una vez más esta alocada y felina escritora diciendo hoooolaaaaaa.....

"¡Hola!" una vocesita respondió feliz.

chibineko: Si, minimiau también les dice hola a todos... jejeje, hermanitos pequeños, no se puede vivir ni con ellos ni deshacerce uno de ellos =¬.¬= en fin.

minimiau: No entendí nada chibinee. =o.o=¿¿¿???

chibineko: No importa minimiau, no tenías que entenderlo de todas formas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final, lo hice con mucho cariño y ya sé que demoró mucho, pero espero que el que lo haya hecho con todo mi cucharoncito valga de algo. Supongo que el final era de esperarse, un tanto alocado y pues creo que va conmigo... ahora si creo que no me fue tan mal.

minimiau: SIII!!!, la película me gusto muuuuchooooo.... pero aún no entiendo por que todo el mundo gritaba así cuando el estaba por decirle algo a ella chibi-nee... creo que la gente gritaba tanto que al final a él se le olvidaba que decir. ¿Y por que al final se besaron?... eso es desagradable chibinee... ¡Se babearon todos!, a mi no me gustan los besos, yo jamás voy a darle besitos a ninguna niña.

chibineko: =¬.¬= todos los niños son iguales... Mira minimiau, porque mejor no esperas tranquilo a kawaiineko que ya me llamó y me dijo que ya venía por ti. Ya terminó su curso y dice que ahora te va a llevar a casa y te hará galletitas.  
minimiau: SIIII!!!!!!.. ¡Galletitas!.

Y chibineko vio como al pequeño gatito esperar a su otra hermana con impaciencia a un costadito.. por fin paz y tranquilidad =.= .

chibineko: En fin, ¿en que iba?... a sip, espero que les haya gustado el último cap de este ficsito mio y quiero agradecer de manera especial a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de seguirlo durante taaaaannnnto tiempo, puesto que yo se que he demorado muchisimo para sacar cada capítulo. Un bechito especial para todas aquella personas que me escribieron sus lindos reviews en fanfiction.net: para Renialt, Manamichan, Isabel, Miausymoon, Mimichan, Maia y Belchan; así como para toooodas las personas que me enviaron sus cálidos mails a mi correo.

Bechitos y agradecimientos especiales para mi ama hechicera de medio tiempo Mikkichan, y para mi amiga kitten suby =n.n= una compañera gatita como yo, ambas fuertes  
pilares de apoyo para mi gatuna existencia.

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir; excepto que cualquier comentario será como siempre bien recibido. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

Bechitos y abrachos para todos con mucho miaulove!

chibineko =^.^=


End file.
